


O Segredo de Heda

by LisaD



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 44,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaD/pseuds/LisaD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A aula passa e a Clarke volta a dar por si a fugir com o olhar para a mesa onde está a Lexa. Embora mande a si própria parar, não consegue controlar a vontade de voltar a encontrar aqueles olhos verdes e enormes. E apesar de já ter perdido a conta das vezes que olhou para a Lexa durante os noventa minutos da aula anterior e também os quase noventa minutos desta, o que a põe mais irritada é o facto da Lexa nunca a olhar de volta. É como se não lhe interessasse saber quem é a Clarke. E toda a gente sabe ou quer saber quem é a Clarke!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quem é a rapariga nova?

Nos corredores da Escola Secundária Sky já se sente a azáfama: gritos histéricos, abraços de saudade, o cheiro a cadernos novos... É o regresso às aulas!

É fácil distinguir os vários grupos de amigos que se exibem orgulhosamente no grande pátio, ao mesmo tempo que se percebe o desejo dos novos alunos em quererem inserir-se naquele com que mais se identificam, seja pelas marcas de roupa que usam, pelos rapazes e raparigas de quem gostam ou pelas atividades que apreciam. 

No entanto, como em qualquer sociedade, existe uma pirâmide social, uma hierarquia regida sobretudo pelos bens materiais que cada grupo exibe. No topo da lista, está aquele que se designa por “Sky People”. Poderiam ser chamados de “pessoas do céu”, mas adotar a versão do nome em inglês fá-los sentirem-se mais importantes! Toda a gente da Escola Secundária Sky conhece os Sky People, até mesmo os alunos que acabaram de entrar. A Diretora da Escola, Abigail Griffin, é a mãe da cabecilha do grupo, a Clarke. Talvez por isso a sua filha tenha escolhido um nome tão parecido para o seu bando: quer mostrar quem manda ali! Por muito que os alunos novos desejem fazer parte dos Sky People, a este grupo de sonho só pertencem os amigos de longa data da Clarke: Finn, o seu primeiro e único amor, Raven, a sua latina preferida e os irmãos Blake – Bellamy e Octavia. Bom, ela também abre uma exceção à hora do almoço para a sua dupla preferida do grupo dos “Mecha”: Monty e Jasper. Os Mecha são os cromos, os amantes dos jogos e de tudo o que tenha a ver com tecnologia. São o segundo grupo mais importante da Escola Sky porque dele também só fazem parte os herdeiros da nata da sociedade. A Raven costuma passar muito tempo com eles por causa do Wick, a sua maior crush. Mais abaixo da pirâmide, existe o grupo dos “Arkers”, os atletas da escola. Não fosse Murphy o seu líder e Bellamy Blake até suportaria passar mais tempo com eles, uma vez que também faz parte da equipa de futebol. Poupadas mais apresentações aos grupos dos ricos, dos geeks e dos atletas, apenas nos resta conhecer os freaks de Sky: os “Grounders”. São o grupo que menos querem saber de hierarquias e que adoram falar o que pensam e fazer o que lhes apetece. Não que defendam a anarquia, mas dá-lhes um gozo especial quebrar as regras e serem inconvenientes. Neste grupo todos são líderes, o que por vezes acaba por provocar uma grande algazarra entre todos. De entre os quase dez revoltosos, os que mais se destacam são o Lincoln e a Costia, bastante conhecidos pelos estragos que adoram fazer na escola. Por causa de todos os boatos à volta deste grupo de rebeldes e também por ser constituído apenas por bolseiros que estão cá a estudar de favor porque, segundo dizem, Abigail quer provar que Sky aceita qualquer um, ninguém faz muita questão em tentar ser um deles. Nesta escola maioritariamente preenchida por filhinhos de papá, o sonho dos novos alunos claramente não passa por fazer história junto dos Grounders. Mas com sonhos ou sem eles, daqui a dois ou três dias os alunos novos entenderão que o melhor e mais fácil será criarem os seus próprios, desconhecidos e simplórios grupos.

“Finalmente Séniores! Nem acredito!” A Raven levanta os braços enquanto caminha em direção a Clarke para a abraçar.

“Fala por ti... Nem acredito que é o vosso último ano aqui em Sky e que para o ano estou completamente sozinha...” Resmunga a Octavia, que é mais nova que os restantes.

“Bom, da maneira que o Finn tem alergia aos livros, certamente ficará por cá a fazer-te companhia.” Diz o Bellamy.

“Eu e a tua irmã sozinhos em Sky...” Sugere o Finn, com malícia, o que lhe vale um olhar furioso do Bell.

“Admito que já tinha saudades até das piadas parvas do Finn.” Comenta a Clarke, com um sorriso.

O Finn aproxima-se.

“Confessa, Princesa, tu ainda me amas!”

A Clarke sorri em resposta.

“Queres matar saudades como deve ser?” Continua ele.

“O que te faz achar que eu ainda tenho qualquer interesse em ti?” Ela entra no jogo.

“Consigo ler nos teus lábios essa fome...” Ele torna-se cada vez mais ousado.

“Ok, parem antes que isto vire um filme porno!” Intervém a Raven. “A sério que ainda gostas do Finn?” Pergunta ela à Clarke, agora mais afastada do grupo.

“Claro que não! Mas sabes bem o quanto aprecio um bom hobby...” A Clarke desvenda um sorriso atrevido.

“Uau Princesa, estás mesmo a precisar de uma Finntervenção!” Diz a Raven.

“Yah... Tenho algumas coisas para aFinnar...”

As duas amigas desatam às gargalhadas.

O toque de entrada interrompe a animação.

“Disto já não tinha tantas saudades...” Confessa a Clarke.

“Nem tu nem ninguém!” Acrescenta o Bellamy. “Vá, vemo-nos na aula de Química!”

A Clarke e o Finn fazem parte da mesma turma mas têm algumas disciplinas com a turma do Bellamy e da Raven. Logo que a Clarke entra na sala, nota que o seu lugar de eleição está livre. É claro que ninguém se ia sentar no trono da Princesa de Sky! O Finn senta-se um pouco mais atrás porque odeia chamar a atenção dos professores.

“Ainda vamos a tempo de sair daqui se quiseres...” Sugere ele.

“Proposta tentadora!”

Mas antes da Clarke ter sequer tempo para ponderar, a professora Indra interrompe.

“Bom dia!” Diz ela, entrando apressada na sala de aula. “Vamos poupar apresentações. Vocês já me conhecem, eu já vos conheço e vocês já se conhecem uns aos outros, por isso vamos lá ao que interessa! Abram os livros na página onze!”

O Finn aproveita que a professora está de costas para a turma e pede a um colega que troque de lugar com ele, ficando assim atrás da Clarke.

“Lembraste daquela porta ao fundo do corredor, onde a empregada costuma guardar as coisas?” Ele sussurra ao ouvido da Clarke.

Os olhos dela encontram os de Finn e ambos trocam sorrisos.

“Como é que eu me haveria de esquecer?”

“Ouvi dizer que a senhora das limpezas está no turno da tarde hoje. Podíamos passar por lá no intervalo.” Sugere ele.

“Finn!” Interrompe a professora. “Até que enfim alguém com vontade de falar! Lê, por favor, o capítulo da página treze!”

O Finn suspira e a Clarke dá uma gargalhada. Ele começa a ler e a turma quase começa a prestar atenção à leitura quando alguém bate à porta. As atenções viram-se para uma rapariga morena que entra na sala.

“É verdade, esqueci-me de vos avisar... Este ano vão ter uma nova colega!” Diz a Indra.

A rapariga aproxima-se lentamente da professora e recusa-se a olhar para a turma. As atenções da Clarke são imediatamente atraídas para esta rapariga que traz um casaco de cabedal preto, umas calças de ganga rotas da mesma cor e um top verde escuro. As botas à militar também não lhe passam indiferentes. A Clarke percorre todo o corpo da rapariga com o olhar, da cabeça aos pés, examinando-a. Nota no penteado que a rapariga traz: algumas mechas de cabelo presas atrás e umas tranças finas misturadas com o resto do cabelo solto.

“Aposto que é um Grounder!” Sussurra o Finn, interrompendo a avaliação da Clarke.

“Chama-se Lexa Woods.” Continua a professora. “Recebam-na com a simpatia que eu sei que vocês conseguem ter às vezes!”

A Clarke olha para a rapariga nova. De alguma forma a tal Lexa deixou-a curiosa, talvez por ter mesmo o aspeto de quem anda no grupo dos Grounders mas, ao mesmo tempo, parecer uma pessoa com boas maneiras. Afinal, se fosse um Grounder, provavelmente já estaria a mandar piadas ou a agir como se fosse a dona da sala. 

Enquanto a Clarke se perde novamente nos seus pensamentos, a Lexa, que até agora olhava para o chão ou para a professora, finalmente olha em frente para a turma e os primeiros olhos que encontra são os da Princesa de Sky que, de repente, não encontra forças suficientes para desviar o olhar para outra direção. Esta rapariga nova e os seus olhos verdes e enormes, contornados a eyeliner, prenderam a sua atenção, quase como se a hipnotizassem. Lexa olha-a tão confiante que a Princesa começa a sentir-se intimidada e finalmente desvia o olhar.

“Definitivamente um Grounder.” Diz a Clarke, procurando uma caneta ou algo que a pudesse ajudar a fingir que estava ocupada com alguma coisa.

“Podes te sentar, Lexa.” Diz a professora.

A rapariga acena com a cabeça e senta-se numa mesa vazia num dos cantos da sala. Ao passar pela Clarke, deixa um perfume suave no ar, prendendo novamente a atenção da Princesa, que a começa a seguir com o olhar até ela se sentar.

“Clarke? Clarke!” Sussurra o Finn.

“Que tipo de Grounder usa perfume?” Pergunta-lhe ela.

“O quê?”

“Ela cheira bem!” O Finn questiona com o olhar a afirmação da amiga e ela decide justificar-se. “Quer dizer, não é normal um Grounder cheirar bem...”

“Já estiveste ao lado de algum?”

“Não mas...”

“Lá por parecerem uns porcos, não quer dizer que não tomem banho!” Diz o Finn com uma gargalhada.

“Os meninos já terminaram?” A Indra interrompe-os. “Finn, continua a leitura, por favor.”

O rapaz assim o faz e a turma volta novamente a sua atenção para o livro, à exceção da Clarke que, sem conseguir controlar, tem tendência a olhar para o canto da sala onde a miúda nova se foi sentar.

Assim que a aula termina, o Finn pega na Clarke por uma mão, arrastando-a consigo até à porta no fundo do corredor de que tinham falado. Trancam-se na pequena sala e começam a beijar-se. As mãos atrevidas do Finn viajam para as pernas da Clarke, começando a subir-lhe a saia. Depois, ele decide desapertar as suas próprias calças.

“O que é que pensas que estás a fazer?” Pergunta ela.

“A matar saudades.” Ele sorri.

“Em cinco minutos de intervalo? Não me lembrava de ti tão rápido...” Ela solta uma gargalhada.

“E não sou!” Finn sente o seu orgulho ferido e volta a apertar as calças.

“Logo vi... Vá, não quero chegar atrasada à aula de Química. Tenho uma média a manter se me quiser tornar na médica que a minha mãe sonha...”

Dito isto, a Clarke destranca a porta e dá de caras com a Lexa, que está a passar naquele exato momento. As duas voltam a trocar olhares por breves segundos.

O Finn apercebe-se da reação da amiga.

“Não me digas que queres ficar amiga daquela freak... Clarke, os Sky People não se dão com Grounders. É a regra!”

A Clarke volta a adotar a sua pose soberana.

“Achas mesmo que eu quero saber daquela gente?”

Os dois seguem para a aula uns metros atrás da rapariga nova. A Clarke volta a percorrê-la da cabeça aos pés, desta vez de um novo ponto de vista. Estaria a mentir a si própria se não percebesse que o seu olhar parou por mais tempo no rabo da rapariga, que se ajustava perfeitamente às calças de ganga. Ao perceber que estava a perder demasiada energia a avaliar a silhueta de Lexa, Clarke suspira. De certa forma, esta rapariga misteriosa capta demasiado a sua atenção, tudo porque é a primeira Grounder que alguma vez teve na sua turma e nunca antes tinha estado tão próxima de pessoas tão... Desinteressantes! Era quase como uma novidade e, apesar de Lexa ser uma pessoa um tanto vulgar para fazer parte do mundo encantado de Clarke, não deixava de ser algo inovador conviver de perto com alguém assim.

Como combinado, os dois encontraram-se com o Bellamy e a Raven na aula de Química.

“Miúda nova na tua turma?” Aproxima-se o Bell. “É gira!”

“És um vendido, Bellamy!” Diz a Raven.

“Só sei apreciar um bom corpo quando o vejo!” Justifica ele.

De certa forma, as suas palavras fizeram com que Clarke reagisse mal.

“Vês, estás a provocar a Princesa. Não te dês com Grounders, Bell!” Diz a Raven, a rir-se.

“Ela não é um Grounder!” Afirma ele, com segurança.

“Não?” Pergunta a Clarke, curiosa.

“Olhem bem para aquele corpo... Ela só pode ser um Arker!”

A Clarke volta a sua atenção para a rapariga. Realmente a Lexa é muito atraente. Deve sim ser atleta!

“O outro rapaz, o Lincoln, é musculoso e não é um atleta. É um Grounder!” Relembra o Finn.

“Hmm... Verdade. Temos que descobrir quem é esta rapariga!” Diz o Bellamy.

“Então porquê?” Pergunta a Raven.

“Porque eu posso estar interessado se ela não for um Grounder...”

“Os Sky People não se dão com escumalha, Bellamy! Tudo bem que aturas os Arkers, mas é só por causa da equipa de futebol!” A Clarke fica furiosa, embora não entenda se esse sentimento vem da vontade do Bellamy em quebrar uma regra ou dos seus comentários relativamente à rapariga nova. “A Lexa é um Grounder, sim!”

“Chama-se Lexa? Gosto! Nome de guerreira...”

O tom atrevido do Bellamy faz a Clarke revirar os olhos.

“Vá, já chega. O prof vem aí e esta é uma das minhas disciplinas preferidas, por isso calem-se!” Ordena a Raven.

A aula passa e a Clarke volta a dar por si a fugir com o olhar para a mesa onde está a Lexa. Embora mande a si própria parar, não consegue controlar a vontade de voltar a encontrar aqueles olhos verdes e enormes. E apesar de já ter perdido a conta das vezes que olhou para a Lexa durante os noventa minutos da aula anterior e também os quase noventa minutos desta, o que a põe mais irritada é o facto da Lexa nunca a olhar de volta. É como se não lhe interessasse saber quem é a Clarke. E toda a gente sabe ou quer saber quem é a Clarke!

O toque de saída finalmente soa e o professor Kane faz sinal para que ela se aproxime.

“Sim, professor?”

“Clarke, preciso que me faças um grande favor.” Dito isto, ele faz sinal também a Lexa, que se aproxima. “Preciso que acompanhes a Lexa no primeiro mês de aulas. Como ela vem de uma escola diferente e podem haver matérias que não tenha aprendido, é importante que a acompanhes nos primeiros dias e a esclareças.”

Os olhos da Clarke reencontram os da Lexa. Finalmente!

“Porquê eu?” Pergunta a Princesa.

“Como porquê? És a melhor aluna que temos em praticamente todas as disciplinas!”

A Clarke apercebe-se de que Lexa se ri com a informação e sente-se incomodada.

“Professor, eu não preciso de uma explicadora. Consigo safar-me.” São as primeiras palavras que a Lexa profere. E é a primeira vez que a Clarke ouve a sua voz que, sem entender bem porquê, lhe soa como melodia para os seus ouvidos.

“Nem pensar, Lexa. Para o ano quero-vos todos na Universidade! A Clarke vai acompanhar-te nem que seja apenas nas duas próximas semanas. Isto não é discutível.”

A Lexa acena com a cabeça e retira-se da sala, deixando a Clarke e o professor para trás. A Princesa rapidamente vai atrás dela.

“Ei, tu!”

A Lexa para no corredor e olha para trás.

“Sim, Clarke?”

“Tu... Como é que sabes o meu nome?” Pergunta a Clarke, pensando que afinal a Lexa já ouviu falar na Clarke Griffin.

“O professor acabou de o dizer.”

“Ah... Pois...”

A Clarke volta a perder-se no olhar desta rapariga tão misteriosa.

“Sim?” Interrompe a Lexa.

“Porque é que... Porque é que te riste quando o prof disse que eu era a melhor aluna?”

“Não foi por tua causa. O professor não deve ter olhado bem para a minha ficha de aluna.” 

A Clarke fica sem entender.

“Eu também sei ser boa aluna.” Revela a miúda nova.

“A sério?” A Clarke não consegue esconder a surpresa.

A Lexa acena com a cabeça em resposta.

“Vemo-nos por aí, Princesa.” Diz ela, com o mesmo ar confiante que revelou na primeira vez que trocaram olhares, afastando-se e deixando novamente a Clarke para trás.

“Princesa? Mas como é que ela...” Primeiro o ar de Clarke é de dúvida, mas depressa se transforma num sorriso. Afinal a rapariga nova sabe quem ela é!


	2. Arker ou Grounder?

No mesmo dia, a Clarke junta-se aos amigos na cantina.

“Onde estavas?” Pergunta a Raven.

“O Kane pediu-me para dar explicações à Lexa durante as próximas semanas.” Responde a Clarke, revirando os olhos como se isso a incomodasse.

“Quem é a Lexa?” O Jasper aproxima-se.

“Olha olha, se não é o meu cromo preferido!” Diz a Raven. “Quer dizer, segundo cromo preferido... Viste o Wick?”

“Yah, está a tentar passar o último nível do Batman na sala dos computadores.”

A Raven suspira e todos os outros desatam às gargalhadas.

“Quem te mandou escolher um cromo?” Pergunta o Finn.

“Aí vem ela!” Interrompe o Bellamy.

“Ela quem?” Pergunta o Monty.

“A Lexa!”

Mal o Bellamy diz o seu nome, a Clarke procura-a com o olhar.

“A sério, quem é a Lexa?” O Jasper insiste.

“Aquela bomba ali ao fundo!” Diz a Raven, apontando.

A Clarke lança-lhe um olhar de dúvida.

“O que foi? Sei apreciar gajas quando é preciso!”

“Realmente é gira...” Comenta o Monty.

“Ok, pessoal, chegou a hora! Vamos ver com quem é que ela se vai sentar...” Diz o Bellamy.

O grupo olha atentamente para a rapariga, que se dirige para o lado da cantina onde estão os Arkers e os Grounders. 

“Arker ou Grounder?” 

O Finn lança a pergunta e a Raven bate com as mãos na mesa, anunciando o momento de suspense. A Clarke não entende bem porquê, mas sente um frio repentino na barriga.

A Lexa ainda nem passou pelo grupo dos atletas, quando uma grande figura vai de encontro a ela e abraça-a. Lincoln. Depois, os restantes Grounders aproximam-se.

“Grounder! Eu disse!” Diz o Finn.

“Merda...” Responde o Bellamy.

“O Lincoln conhece-a?” Pergunta a Octavia, estranhando aquela proximidade.

“Quem é esse?” Pergunta a Raven.

“Aquele que se abraçou à tal Lexa.” Responde a Octavia, apontando.

“Como é que sabes o nome dele?” Interfere o Bellamy.

“Ora Bell, que pergunta! Toda a gente sabe o nome de toda a gente!” Justifica a irmã, ao mesmo tempo que cora um pouco.

“E tu Clarke, não dizes nada?” Pergunta o Finn.

A Clarke está demasiado ocupada a esclarecer o misto de sentimentos que corre dentro dela. A Lexa captou a sua atenção desde que entrou pela primeira vez na sala de aula. Apesar da sua roupa dizer uma coisa sobre si, a sua forma de estar diz outra completamente diferente. Para além disso, por um lado é um Grounder, mas por outro cheira bem! Esta Lexa é indecifrável e isso torna-a bastante...

“Interessante...” A Clarke pensa em voz alta.

“Sim, Princesa?” Pergunta o Finn.

“Sim o quê?” Ela volta a si.

“Estás para aí a divagar.” Insiste o Finn.

“Deixa a minha Princesa em paz, meu!” Diz a Raven a rir-se.

Quando o dia de aulas finalmente chega ao fim, a Clarke pega no papel que escreveu antes de ouvir o toque de saída das aulas e aproxima-se da rapariga nova.

“Tens aqui o meu número.” Ela estica a mão, segurando o papel.

A Lexa olha para o papel e depois para a Princesa e sorri de um jeito provocador.

“Para quê?”

A Clarke sente-se corar com o que a Lexa está a fazer parecer toda esta situação. Ela é mesmo um Grounder e parece começar a ganhar cada vez mais confiança para agir como tal!

“Como para quê? O prof disse que...”

“Eu não quero saber o que o prof disse.” A Lexa interrompe-a. “Não preciso de ajuda.”

Dito isto, a Grounder pega na mochila e sai da sala de aula. O jeito com que a rapariga tem vindo a ignorar a Clarke, irrita-a profundamente e saber que ainda só estão no primeiro dia de aulas e já provoca tantos sentimentos contraditórios nela própria, irrita-a ainda mais.

“Vai ser um longo ano...” Suspira.

Na manhã seguinte, a Clarke procura desesperadamente pelo telemóvel para desligar o despertador. Ainda vai demorar até se habituar ao novo horário. Para sua grande tristeza, a primeira aula é a de Educação Física. Começar a manhã com desporto é algo que só os rapazes apreciam. E a Octavia, quando não está com o período. Esta é uma das disciplinas que tem com a turma do Bell e da Raven, por isso pelo menos sabe que pode contar com as piadas matinais da Reyes.

“Clarke, porque é que te maquilhaste e preparaste toda para a aula de Educação Física?” Pergunta a rapariga.

“Simples. Uma Princesa deve andar sempre apresentável!” O Finn responde por si e, depois, pisca-lhe o olho.

“O Finn percebe. E nem todos são como tu, que já vêm com a roupa de treino vestida só para não terem o trabalho de trocar de roupa três vezes!” Diz a Clarke.

“Ah, mas isto é o meu pijama! Estava com demasiada preguiça para vestir o que quer que fosse...”

O grupo desata às gargalhadas, mas depressa a atenção da Clarke volta-se para aquela que ontem foi apresentada à turma, a Lexa.

“Vês, outra que veio já pronta de casa!” Diz a Raven.

A Lexa traz umas leggins pretas, um top vermelho e um casaco de ganga velho e comprido que a protege do frio matinal. A Clarke não entende bem porquê, mas tudo o que a Lexa veste, seja novo ou velho, dá-lhe um estilo único e passa uma imagem...

“Sexy!” Diz o Bellamy. “Aquela miúda tem estilo...”

“Podes parar de te babar? É um Grounder!” Relembra o Finn.

“Merda para esses rótulos, meu!” O Bell começa a enervar-se com os comentários do amigo quando, de repente, a Lexa despe o casaco e revela uma tatuagem tribal no seu braço direito.

“Ela é linda e eu ainda vou acabar o ano apaixonado...” Acrescenta o Bell.

A Clarke fixa-se na tatuagem.

“Selvagem.” Diz ela com desdém.

“Exatamente! Obrigado!” O Finn apoia o comentário.

Ouve-se o apito da professora, apelando a que os alunos se aproximem dela. Todos se reúnem à sua volta menos a Clarke que, por ter ficado à conversa com os amigos, perdeu a noção das horas. Ela vai até ao balneário para trocar de roupa e tem a sensação de que está a ser seguida com o olhar. A Lexa olha-a com atenção, o que a faz sentir-se um tanto vencedora.

“Então, saudades minhas?” Pergunta a Anya, professora de Educação Física. “Vamos matá-las então! Cinquenta abdominais e corrida durante quinze minutos. Já!”

A Clarke sai sorrateiramente do balneário para que a Anya não dê pela sua falta até se juntar ao grupo. A Lexa volta a reparar na Clarke e ambas trocam olhares. A Clarke faz-lhe sinal para que não diga nada à professora e, no momento exato em que a Anya se está a voltar para o lado em que a Princesa está, a Lexa intervém e chama a sua atenção fingindo-se lesionada.

“Ai!”

“Lexa, está tudo bem?” A Anya aproxima-se, preocupada.

“Sim... Apenas dei um jeito nas costas.”

“Vai à enfermaria e coloca algum gelo aí.”

Ela volta-se para o lado onde a Clarke se está a sentar.

“Griffin, já terminaste? Então vai com a tua colega, por favor!”

A Raven olha para ela incrédula. Como é possível a Anya não ter percebido e escapar assim de um castigo? A Clarke, vendo a reação da amiga, pisca-lhe o olho.

“Aprende.” Sussurra a Clarke. “Claro que sim, professora!” Responde ela à Anya.

A Lexa levanta-se fingindo-se ainda um pouco dorida e a Clarke acompanha-a até à enfermaria.

“Porque é que estás com esse ar vitorioso? Se eu não fingisse que me magoei, a esta hora estavas a encher duzentos!”

“Como é que sabes que é esse o castigo que a Anya costuma dar?”

“Ahm... Não sei. Disse um número à sorte!”

A Clarke para por momentos para avaliar a Lexa com atenção.

“És muito misteriosa.” Revela.

E pode jurar que a Lexa ficou um pouco nervosa.

“O que é que vamos fazer para matar o tempo?” Pergunta a Lexa, para mudar de assunto.

“Sei lá. Mas temos que pensar em algo rápido, para a Anya não suspeitar.”

A Lexa pensa por uns segundos.

“Leva-me ao teu sítio preferido.” Diz.

“O quê?”

A Clarke não está a entender porque é que esta rapariga que mal conhece quer que ela a leve ao seu sítio preferido, mas sobretudo não entende porque é que até tem vontade de o mostrar. Só a ela.

“É um segredo só meu.” Decide responder.

“Bom, eu ajudei-te hoje, não ajudei? Já partilhamos um segredo. O que mais falta?” A Lexa sorri de um jeito tão confiante que faz a Clarke sentir arrepios no corpo.

A Princesa suspira.

“Fuck it... Segue-me.”

A Lexa segue-a, curiosa e em silêncio. A Clarke caminha por entre alguns corredores que parecem abandonados, levando a Lexa atrás de si. Inconscientemente, a Princesa pega na mão da rapariga enquanto a guia. Lexa não consegue deixar de notar o sucedido, mas nada diz. Clarke para finalmente em frente a uma porta e larga a mão de Lexa, fazendo com que a rapariga sinta um frio repentino onde outrora a sua mão lhe transmitia calor. A Clarke força a porta trancada de uma sala vazia, depois manda a Lexa entrar e fecha a porta atrás de si, sempre em silêncio para que ninguém as apanhe. Já dentro da sala velha e cheia de pó, ela abre uma janela e cuidadosamente trepa de lá para o terraço da escola. Depois de alcança-lo, vira-se para a Lexa para a ajudar, mas nota que a rapariga não precisa de qualquer ajuda e depressa chega perto de si.

“Chegamos.”

“Clarke, há ali uma porta que dá acesso a este terraço...”

“Yah mas está trancada de uma forma que nem eu sei como abrir aquilo.” A Clarke senta-se num pequeno spot que tem uma manta e algumas almofadas. Claramente, ela já fez disto o seu cantinho.

“E então, é para aqui que costumas trazer os rapazes?” A Lexa começa a gozar com ela.

“Na verdade, és a primeira pessoa que trago cá acima.”

A Lexa para de se rir e olha-a em silêncio. A Clarke justifica-se apressadamente.

“Precisávamos de um bom esconderijo, certo? Não te sintas especial!”

A Lexa volta a colocar o seu sorriso provocador.

“Então estes são os aposentos reais da Princesa de Sky!”

As suas palavras fazem a Clarke corar, mas mesmo assim a jovem entra na brincadeira.

“Seja bem-vinda! Sente-se e acompanhe-me no chã.”

As duas riem-se.

“Já sabes um segredo meu. Agora é a tua vez de me contares algo sobre ti.” Diz a Clarke.

“Não me aleijei a fazer abdominais.”

“Isso não é novidade!”

“Mas é o meu segredo para hoje e agora já o sabes. Vou ter que te matar.”

A Clarke ri-se.

“Força então!”

A Lexa não esperou mais e pegou numa almofada, atirando-a à Clarke, As duas raparigas começam uma luta de almofadas enquanto riem e perdem a noção do tempo. De repente, a campainha da escola toca, assinalando que a hora da aula já terminou.

“Merda! Esquecemo-nos da aula!” Diz a Clarke.

“Não te preocupes. Eu explico à professora que afinal o jeito que dei foi mas doloroso do que o que eu pensava.”

A Clarke sorri-lhe em resposta e levanta-se para ir embora.

“Agora já conheces o meu sítio secreto aqui em Sky. Se eu sei que alguém descobre isto, quem te mata sou eu!”

“Prometo que não conto a ninguém.” Diz a Lexa, com seriedade.

A Clarke volta a sorrir-lhe e as duas raparigas saem do terraço e voltam cuidadosamente para o interior da escola. Já fora da sala, as duas caminham pelo corredor abandonado enquanto conversam. De repente, a Lexa ouve passos e o seu instinto é o de agarrar a Clarke para se esconderem atrás de um armário, acabando assim por ficarem praticamente coladas uma à outra com as mãos da Lexa a segurar a cintura da Clarke, agora tão próxima de si.

“O que é que...”

“Shhh, vem aí alguém.”

Os passos, cada vez mais presentes, finalmente param e a Lexa puxa ainda mais a Clarke para si, para que ninguém as apanhe. As mãos da Clarke, que até agora permaneceram paradas, como que instintivamente agarram na cintura de Lexa para se puxar ainda mais contra ela. Por trás do susto de poder ser apanhada, está um enorme desejo de se sentir mais próxima da nova rapariga. A Lexa olha-a em silêncio e a Clarke volta a perder-se no seu olhar. É então que os olhos da Princesa deslizam para os lábios de Lexa.

“O caminho está livre.” Diz a morena, afastando-a da mesma forma repentina com que a havia agarrado.

A Clarke respira fundo para voltar a assumir alguma postura.

As duas raparigas, agora já no pátio da escola, apercebem-se de que os amigos da Princesa estão a ir em direção a elas.

“Vou falar com a Anya e justificar-me. Não te preocupes, que não vai sobrar para ti.” Diz a Lexa, desaparecendo entre a multidão de estudantes.

Os amigos de Clarke finalmente alcançam-na.

“Onde andavas?” Pergunta a Raven, confusa.

“Fui à enfermaria e só consegui sair de lá agora.” Justifica-se.

“Caramba, aquela Grounder aleijou-se assim tanto com uns míseros abdominais?” Intromete-se o Finn.

Realmente, por momentos a Clarke tinha se esquecido que a rapariga com quem estava e a quem mostrou o seu local único e secreto é um Gounder. Mas não é um Grounder qualquer. A Lexa capta a sua atenção de um jeito que ela própria não consegue controlar. É um ser interessante e misterioso. E alguém assim só pode ter muitos segredos. Mais quais?


	3. Heda

“Pode se saber onde estiveste até agora?” O tom da Anya é severo.

“A fazer o que devia.” A Lexa responde com indiferença enquanto se senta numa das cadeiras no escritório da professora.

A Anya olha para a aluna com atenção.

“Griffin?”

“Talvez.”

“Porquê?”

“Os Sky People controlam a escola e ela é a cabecilha do grupo. Ela literalmente governa aqui dentro.”

“Faz sentido.”

“Estava a tentar saber mais sobre ela, conhecê-la melhor.”

“E então?” O olhar da Anya é curioso.

“Nada de especial.” A Lexa levanta-se. “É engraçado como ela aparenta ser intocável para o mundo inteiro, à exceção, claro, do seu bando...”

A Lexa faz uma pausa, pensativa. A Anya espera que ela desenvolva a ideia.

“E no entanto, comigo, foi super comunicativa hoje.”

“Ela deve ter percebido que podias ajuda-la com alguma coisa...” A Anya começa a pensar em voz alta. “Tens de te aproximar mais! Precisamos de mais informações!”

“Merda.” A Lexa suspira. “Relembra-me porque é que estou aqui.”

“Pelo nosso pai.”

A morena acena com a cabeça, pega na mochila e dirige-se ao balneário para trocar de roupa.

Na aula seguinte, a Clarke senta-se no sítio do costume mas desta vez não olha tanto para a aluna nova. Está distraída com os seus próprios pensamentos enquanto escreve no seu caderno. A Lexa, reparando no quão desconcentrada na aula a rapariga está, começa a olhar mais vezes na sua direção, tentando perceber o que se passa. Ela precisa chegar mais perto, entrar no mundo encantado da Princesa e arranjar argumentos que validem as suas suspeitas.

De repente, os olhos da Clarke fogem para o canto da sala onde a Lexa está sentada e não deixa de ficar surpreendida ao perceber que a aluna nova olha-a com atenção. A Clarke sorri timidamente e a Lexa faz o mesmo. É então que a morena toma uma decisão e, voltando-se agora para o seu caderno, rasga o canto de uma folha e escreve o seu número de telemóvel.

Quando a aula termina, a Lexa levanta-se rapidamente e vai ter com a Clarke, pousando o papel rasgado na sua secretária. A Clarke olha-a, confusa.

“O meu número. Percebi que preciso de ajuda na disciplina de...” A morena faz uma pausa e diz a primeira disciplina que lhe ocorre. “História!”

A Clarke muda completamente a sua expressão, adotando um ar agora jocoso.

“O que é que aconteceu à miúda extremamente confiante, que não precisa de ajuda para nada?”

A Lexa revira os olhos.

“Manda-me mensagem para eu ficar com o teu número. Se quiseres.” Dito isto, a morena sai da sala e a Clarke pega no papel e dá por si a sorrir.

No intervalo, os Sky People juntam-se no jardim a conversar encostados às árvores enquanto partilham um pacote de bolachas.

“Que saudades que eu tive destas bolachas durante as férias de verão!” Diz a Raven.

“Tens noção que as podias ter comprado, certo?” Responde a Octavia.

“Ora, não seria a mesma coisa. Estas bolachas só me sabem bem quando estou convosco, debaixo destas árvores!”

O grupo começa-se a rir.

“És uma romântica!” Diz o Jasper.

“Por acaso não... Mas seria se o Wick quisesse!”

“Pois, mas escolheste mal o cromo. É mega anti-social!” Diz a Clarke.

“Mas é tão lindo!” Defende a latina.

“Tantos rapazes bonitos nesta escola e tinhas que olhar para o mais estranho...” O Bellamy entra na conversa.

“Desde quando é que aprecias rapazes, Bell?” Pergunta o Finn.

“Desde nunca! Mas tenho olhos na cara! A Raven podia perfeitamente escolher outro rapaz...”

“Tipo tu?” A Octavia ri-se.

“O quê? Estás parva?” O Bellamy irrita-se com a irmã. “Vou... Vou ao bar!”

O grupo mais uma vez desata às gargalhadas, menos a Raven, que fica sem entender a reação do amigo. 

“O Wick só está numa fase... Má.” A Clarke ri-se e aproxima-se da amiga para lhe dar um abraço. Ao mesmo tempo, percebe a movimentação mais ao fundo do pátio. Os Grounders estão agitados.

“Mais força, Costia! Mais!” O Lincoln puxa pela amiga.

“Não consigo, meu! És muito alto e tenho que fazer um esforço enorme para te tentar acertar na cara!”

O Lincoln está a dar uma aula de autodefesa à Costia e os Grounders estão sentados à sua volta.

“Tens que ser mais rápida, Costia.” Aconselha a Lexa. “O que não tens em força, deves ter em rapidez.”

“Ah sim? Já que percebes tanto, anda cá e mostra como se faz!” A amiga provoca-a.

A Lexa levanta-se e aproxima-se do Lincoln. O rapaz sorri-lhe, pronto para o ataque da rapariga que espera que seja tudo menos rápido ou forte.

Sem pensar duas vezes, a morena ataca-o com velocidade, dando-lhe um murro no estômago e fintando-o de seguida, fazendo com que o amigo caia de costas no chão.

Os Grounders aplaudem a eficácia da Lexa, que não passa indiferente à Princesa que assiste a tudo ao longe.

“Oh meu Deus! Lincoln!” A Octavia salta do lugar onde estava sentada com o seu grupo e vai a correr ter com o Grounder. “Estás bem?”

Ele olha-a e sorri.

“Agora estou melhor do que nunca!”

A rapariga fica vermelha e o Lincoln decide continuar.

“Tenho que pedir que me façam isto mais vezes.”

“Mas que merda é esta? Afasta-te da minha irmã!” O Bellamy, que voltava para a beira dos amigos quando tudo se passou, interrompe e coloca-se entre os dois.

“Ou quê? Vais-me bater?” O Lincoln provoca o rapaz.

“Não voltas a falar com a Octavia!”

“Bellamy, pára!” A irmã intromete-se, mas o Bellamy não lhe dá ouvidos e continua com um olhar ameaçador para o Grounder.

“Já chega!” Ouve-se a voz da Clarke, que se aproxima. “Bellamy, não queres ser expulso pois não? Então o melhor é acalmares-te de uma vez! E tu, Octavia, afasta-te dele!” Diz, apontando para o Lincoln.

“Tens medo de te sujares com a nossa companhia?” Pergunta-lhe o Lincoln, cada vez mais irritado. “Não és mais do que ninguém!” Ele olha a Princesa com ódio.

“Acabou!” A Lexa aproxima-se, ficando frente a frente com a Clarke. “É melhor vocês saírem daqui.”

A Clarke olha-a com arrogância. Odeia receber ordens de quem quer que seja. No entanto, concorda com a decisão da Grounder.

“Sim, mas só porque eu quero!” Depois vira-se para o grupo. “Vamos.”

A Lexa suspira. Aproximar-se da Princesa de Sky vai ser mais difícil do que o que pensava.

Ao fim do dia, a Lexa chega a casa e senta-se à mesa com a Anya para jantar.

“Porque é que insististe tanto que eu fosse para o grupo dos Grounders?”

“Conheces o Lincoln desde pequena, podemos confiar nele para nos ajudar e para além disso os Grounders são uns rebeldes natos! Se algum dia te meteres em sarilhos, ninguém vai desconfiar de nada porque o teu grupo mete-se sempre em confusões.”

“Mas há uma guerra eterna entre os Sky People e os Grounders! Chegar à Clarke vai ser muito mais complicado assim...”

“Quando te aconselhei a juntares-te a eles, nunca imaginei que o teu alvo fosse a Griffin.”

“E não é. Só estou a tentar excluir alguns nomes da minha lista.”

Nessa noite, tal como a morena imaginava, não recebeu nenhuma mensagem da Clarke.

No dia seguinte, a Lexa chega à escola e é aclamada pelo seu grupo.

“Lincoln, que merda é esta?”

“Decidimos que vais ser a nossa cabecilha! Os betinhos dos Sky People têm uma Princesa que fala por eles... Nós temos a Heda, que fala por nós!”

“A quem?”

“A nossa Comandante! A nossa Heda!” Diz a Costia. “Vi isso num filme e sugeri ao Lincoln. Ele já estava a pensar em tornar-te o nosso braço forte, afinal de contas deste cabo dele ontem e depois ainda enfrentas-te a loira dos Sky.”

A Lexa manda mensagem à irmã.

LEXA: “Estou fodida.”

ANYA: “?”

LEXA: “Agora o Lincoln lembrou-se que quer que eu seja a cabecilha dos Grounders!”

ANYA: “Que nome escolheram?”

LEXA: “Heda.”

ANYA: “Quê?”

LEXA: “Quer dizer Comandante...”

ANYA: “Hahahah muito bom! Agora és oficialmente a inimiga mortal da Griffin! Boa sorte...”

O toque de entrada assinala o início do dia de aulas. A Lexa entra na sala e olha para a Clarke. Tem que arranjar alguma desculpa para tirar essa ideia de Heda da cabeça do Lincoln e do resto do grupo, antes que isto deite o seu plano por água abaixo. A Princesa olha-a com rancor. Ontem a Lexa enfrentou-a, deu-lhe uma ordem. E ela não deu tanta confiança assim à morena para que lhe falasse naquele tom.

Durante a aula, o Finn sussurra ao ouvido da Clarke.

“Ouvi dizer que os Grounders agora têm um cabecilha. Quem diria que aquele grupo de anárquicos iria querer alguém que os governasse!”

“Sabes quem é?” Pergunta-lhe a Clarke.

“Não. Provavelmente saberemos daqui a umas horas!”

A Clarke olha para a Lexa e uma parte de si torce secretamente para que não seja a morena. A Lexa encontra o seu olhar e só pensa em formas de evitar que os Grounders a afastem ainda mais do seu objetivo. As duas fixam os olhares por alguns segundos e a Lexa é a primeira a virar a cara. Ela tem que entrar no mundo da Princesa, custe o que custar!

Quando a hora de almoço chega, a cantina mais parece um estádio de futebol com as claques a cantar os hinos das suas equipas, tudo porque os Grounders decidiram que toda a escola deveria saber que agora têm alguém no comando.

A Clarke e os amigos estão sentados no outro lado da cantina.

“É agora!” Diz a Raven.

“Estou mortinho por saber quem é que se atreve a chegar à frente naquele grupo de perdedores!” Diz o Finn.

“Talvez aquele cabrão em quem eu ia bater ontem!”. Diz o Bellamy, revoltado, enquanto olha para a irmã, que não se pronuncia mas transparece algum nervosismo. Se for o Lincoln, ela bem pode dizer adeus à sua crush.

“Talvez.” Repete a Clarke. Ela deseja secretamente que seja o Lincoln e não a Lexa. Não sabe bem porquê, mas é o que sente.

Os Grounders estão todos reunidos à mesa a fazer barulho. Todos não. A Clarke repara que falta a Lexa. Todos os outros grupos da Escola de Sky esperam ansiosamente que o líder do grupo dos rebeldes se levante e se anuncie. É então que os Grounder começam a bater com os talheres na mesa enquanto gritam o nome “HEDA”.

“O quê?” Pergunta o Finn.

“Shhh, tá calado!” Ordena a Raven. “É agora!”

O Lincoln levanta-se e o queixo da Octavia cai.

“Eu sabia! Filho da mãe!” Diz o Bellamy.

Mas o Lincoln dirige-se à porta da cantina e faz sinal para que os Grounders façam silêncio.

“Escola de Sky!” Grita ele a pulmões cheios.

Nesse momento, a Lexa entra na cantina.

“O que se passa?” Pergunta-lhe ela.

O rapaz sorri-lhe e anuncia em voz alta.

“Apresento-vos a nossa Comandante! Lexa, a Heda!”

Os Grounders aplaudem e gritam “HEDA”.

“Oh merda...” A Lexa suspira e percorre, envergonhada, a cantina com o olhar. Os seus olhos param quando encontra a Clarke, que não esconde o quão surpreendida e chocada está.

“Quem diria!” Diz a Octavia, aliviada.

“A aluna nova está a provocar-te.” Diz o Finn. “A Heda já te está a desafiar!”

A Clarke engole em seco e desvia o seu olhar do da morena. E agora?

A aula que se segue à pausa para o almoço é com o professor Kane, que volta a relembrar a Clarke do seu dever.

“Tens que ajudar a Lexa a integrar-se, Clarke.”

“Professor, não se preocupe. Aquela ali está mais do que integrada!” Diz a Raven, a rir-se.

O professor olha-a com autoridade, fazendo com que a latina volte o olhar para os seus apontamentos.

“Muito bem.” O professor volta a virar-se para a Princesa. “Já que não estás disposta a ajudar de livre e espontânea vontade, quero que tu e a Lexa me entreguem um resumo das primeiras trinta páginas do livro até à próxima semana. E têm que fazer esse trabalho juntas!”

A voz dele é soberana e faz-se ouvir nos quatro cantos da sala, por isso quando ele olhou para a Lexa ela acenou com a cabeça, fazendo-o compreender que ouviu o seu ultimato.

Quando a aula terminou, a Lexa fez questão de demorar a arrumar as suas coisas, na esperança que a Clarke se aproximasse para falar com ela sobre o trabalho, mas sem efeito. A Princesa saiu sem sequer olhar para a Heda.

Já em casa, a Clarke deita-se na cama a pensar em possíveis soluções para não ter que abordar a aluna nova. Poderia simplesmente fazer o trabalho e colocar o nome das duas, mas e se a Lexa se armasse em espertinha e se queixasse ao professor? É o último ano da Clarke naquela escola e a última coisa que ela quer é arranjar confusões com os professores.

É então que a Princesa toma uma decisão e, antes que se arrependa, levanta-se e tira da mochila o papel que a morena lhe deu com o seu número, gravando-o no telemóvel. Depois, enviou-lhe uma mensagem.

PRINCESA: “Heda, ah?”

E respirou fundo, pensando que talvez estivesse a fazer uma figura ridícula. A Clarke Griffin não se rebaixa assim, muito menos perante um Grounder!

“Sou tão estúpida...” Diz para si.

De repente, o telemóvel vibra.

HEDA: “Sim, Princesa?”

A Clarke sorri então para o ecrã e decide provocar a morena.

PRINCESA: “Ouvi dizer que agora somos inimigas mortais!”

Ela continua fixada no telemóvel, ansiosa pela resposta que não tarda muito a chegar.

HEDA: “Só se fizeres muita questão.”

PRINCESA: “Porquê? Tu não fazes?”

HEDA: “Nem por isso.”

PRINCESA: “Os teus discípulos que te ouçam a dizer isso!”

HEDA: “Não vão ouvir porque tu também não vais dizer nada.”

PRINCESA: “Senão...”

HEDA: “As almofadas voltam a atacar.”

A Clarke sorri para o telemóvel.

PRINCESA: “Que medo!”

A resposta demora a chegar e a Clarke fica a pensar se deveria ter acrescentado mais alguma coisa para continuar a conversa. De repente...

HEDA: “Preciso de ti.”

Ao ler a mensagem, a Clarke sente-se corar e o seu estômago contorce-se. Ela tenta escrever milhares de respostas possíveis, embora não saiba bem o que dizer. A rapariga nova mexe com ela. Isso não pode negar porque, se assim não fosse, nem a tinha levado ao terraço ontem. Muito menos teria dado por si a desenhá-la no caderno durante a aula, pouco antes de perceber que a morena a olhava com atenção.

É então que o telemóvel volta a vibrar.

HEDA: “Antes que reprove a História!”

A Clarke respira fundo. O que é que ela achava? É claro que a Lexa não está interessada nela!

“És tão parva, Clarke!” Reclama para consigo.

Depois, procura na sua lista telefónica pelo número do Finn e liga-lhe.

“Queres vir cá a casa?”

“Claro!” Responde o rapaz.

De uma coisa é certa, a Princesa vai esquecer o que quer que seja que lhe anda a passar pela cabeça em relação àquela... Heda.


	4. Sensualidade

A Clarke e o Finn estão no sofá.

“Eu sabia que não ias resistir muito mais tempo, Princesa...”

“Cala-te e beija-me.”

A Clarke sobe para o colo do Finn e a atmosfera envolvente torna-se quente. O rapaz agarra nas coxas da Princesa enquanto respira ofegante entre cada beijo. Ela começa lentamente a subir a sua própria camisola e o Finn sorri. Já com o soutien à mostra, o rapaz olha para ela pensativo.

“O que foi?” Pergunta-lhe ela.

“Nada. Estava só a pensar que ias ficar com um ar mesmo badass se tivesses uma tatuagem tipo a da Heda! Sabes, aquela tribal no braço que...”

A Clarke levanta-se e veste a camisola.

“Baza.”

“O que foi que eu disse?”

“Estragaste o momento. Perdi o apetite. Estás à vontade para sair.” Dito isto, a Princesa sobe para o seu quarto, virando as costas ao rapaz que a olha boquiaberto ainda na sala.

“Clarke, Princesa... Vá lá...” Ele bate à porta do seu quarto.

“Adeus Finn!” Grita ela lá de dentro.

O rapaz leva as mãos à cabeça, suspira e finalmente se conforma e vai embora.

A Clarke senta-se na cama, os joelhos contra a sua testa.

“O que é que se passa comigo?” Pergunta para si.

Ela pega no telemóvel.

PRINCESA: “Vou fazer sozinha o trabalho para o prof Kane e ponho o teu nome.”

É mais simples manter a distância daquela que agora todos pensam que assumiu o papel de sua inimiga mortal. Apenas por uma questão de aparências... Certo? Não tem nada a ver com o que a morena a faz sentir. Porque ela não a faz sentir nada!

Enquanto a Clarke se perde nos seus pensamentos, o telemóvel vibra.

HEDA: “Não precisas. Eu ajudo.”

A Clarke suspira. Vai ser mais difícil do que o que imaginava. O telemóvel volta a vibrar.

HEDA: “Diz-me onde moras e vou aí ter. Terminamos isso num instante!”

A proposta é tentadora... A Lexa em sua casa, longe dos olhares daqueles que colocaram a Clarke num pedestal e a Lexa noutro completamente diferente. Só as duas raparigas, longe das hierarquias estúpidas da escola. A rapariga loira decide arriscar.

Não demorou muito até a Lexa dar com a enorme mansão, situada na Avenida dos ricos lá da cidade. A Clarke já está à porta à sua espera.

“Então este é o castelo da Princesa!”

As duas trocam sorrisos. A piada é parva, ambas o sabem. A Lexa imagina que a Clarke já a deve ter ouvido um milhão de vezes, mas a rapariga sorriu como se fosse a primeira.

“Entra. Queres tomar alguma coisa?”

“Um copo de água, talvez. Obrigada.”

Ambas sentam-se no tapete da sala à volta da mesa baixa rodeada de sofás, a falar sobre o trabalho. A Clarke faz questão de ligar a televisão no canal VH1, cuja playlist do dia é dedicada aos anos 90, para preencher um pouco os segundos de silêncio que se possam instalar entre as duas. Mas a verdade é que não houve falta de conversa. As raparigas falavam sobre tudo e sobre nada, sobre a escola e o trabalho que tinham para fazer ou sobre situações engraçadas que já tinham vivido. Quer dizer, a Clarke contava essas histórias, porque a Lexa não fazia muita questão de avançar com as suas aventuras pessoais.

“É a tua vez.” Diz a anfitriã.

“De quê?”

“De contares algo sobre ti.”

“Não há nada de especial sobre a minha vida que a torne tão interessante quanto a tua.” Diz a morena, a rir-se.

“Tem que haver alguma coisa! Anda lá, já conheceste o meu sítio secreto na escola, agora a minha casa e até algumas aventuras que já vivi. Acho que mereço uns pontos de consideração, não?” A Clarke sorri enquanto espera e desespera por saber mais sobre a aluna nova.

A Lexa morde o seu lábio inferior, pensativa. A Clarke para de pensar por momentos e foca-se na boca da rapariga. Todo aquele contexto lhe parecia... Sexy! A Heda de pernas cruzadas no tapete da sua casa, perdida nos seus pensamentos enquanto morde o seu lábio carnudo e... A Clarke abana com a cabeça, afastando possíveis universos alternativos que a sua mente quase começou a criar.

“Gosto de dançar.” Diz, finalmente.

A Clarke ri-se.

“Acho que toda a gente gosta de dançar, Lexa!”

“Não é bem assim. Ninguém sabe que eu gosto de dançar. Toda a gente acha que sou muito séria e pouco descontraída.”

A Princesa sorri porque finalmente conseguiu fazer com que a morena partilhasse um segredo com ela. Ela levanta-se, pega no comando da televisão e aumenta o som. Depois, estica as mãos para a rapariga que está ainda sentada no chão.

“Anda. Quero ver esses dotes!” Diz-lhe então, tentando puxar por ela.

“Eu disse que gosto de dançar, não que tenho jeito para isso, Clarke.” Diz a Lexa, a rir-se.

A Clarke começa a dançar sozinha.

“Deves ser mesmo péssima!” Diz, a rir-se. As suas ancas a abanar ao som da música.

A Lexa não esconde o sorriso. Nunca imaginou que pudesse ser agradável passar uma tarde inteira com a Princesa de Sky.

“Deves ser daquelas que só dança depois de bêbeda.” A Clarke continua a provocá-la com os comentários.

De repente, começa a dar o videoclip dos Blackstreet “No Diggity” e a Lexa sorri.

“Pode ser que até tenhas sorte. Gosto desta música!” E levanta-se, aproximando-se da Princesa, que para de dançar.

“E então, é para hoje?” Pergunta a Clarke, com ar de gozo.

A Lexa sorri-lhe em resposta e empurra-a para o sofá. Na música ouve-se “Shorty get down, good Lord” e ao mesmo tempo a Lexa desce e levanta-se lentamente de um jeito sensual enquanto leva as mãos ao cabelo. Ela sorri a cada movimento, confiante de si e do seu corpo. A música continua a tocar e a Clarke sente-se totalmente absorvida pela visão proporcionada pela morena, que dança sensualmente à sua frente. De repente, a Lexa cai sobre a Clarke mas sem a tocar, apoiando-se no encosto do sofá enquanto mexe o seu corpo como se fosse uma onda e acompanha com os lábios a letra da música “I can’t get her out of my mind / I think about the girl all the time”. Depois, mexe a cabeça. O seu cabelo longo e solto a dar-lhe um ar ainda mais sensual. E afasta-se.

“Wow...” Diz a Clarke, ainda espantada. “Tu... Foste mesmo... Wow... Onde é que aprendeste a dançar assim?”

A Lexa sorri, pensa por um bocado e finalmente responde.

“A minha mãe era stripper.”

O queixo da Clarke cai.

“E eu praticamente cresci nos bares onde ela trabalhava. Então fui aprendendo pelo que via.” Continua a Lexa.

Isto sim, já podia ser considerado um segredo que pela primeira vez a rapariga nova estava a partilhar com a Princesa.

“Pois digo-te já que estás muito bem ensinada!” Diz a Clarke, com um sorriso. “Foste... Espantosa!”

A Lexa cora um pouco e isso não passa indiferente aos olhos da rapariga loira, que por qualquer motivo quer voltar a vê-la dançar.

“Mas aposto que só sabes esses passos.” A Clarke decide provocá-la. Pode ser que assim a Lexa decida provar-lhe que está errada dançando mais um pouco.

Mas em vez disso, a rapariga sorri.

“Posso dançar durante horas sem repetir um único movimento.”

A sua resposta faz com que a Princesa se arrepie. A ideia da Lexa a dançar sensualmente durante horas é...

“Agora vamos lá despachar este trabalho...” Acrescenta a morena, interrompendo os pensamentos da anfitriã.

A Clarke acena com a cabeça e ambas voltam aos lugares iniciais à volta da mesa, discutindo pontos essenciais para o trabalho que o professor Kane exigiu. No entanto, uma pergunta paira na cabeça da Clarke: será que ela também sabe dançar assim enquanto tira a roupa?


	5. O Despertar

“Tu disseste-lhe o quê?” A Anya olha boquiaberta para a irmã. “Ok, vamos por partes... Primeiro: porque é que começaste mesmo a dançar?”

“Já te disse! Ela estava a gabar-se que sabia dançar. Só lhe queria provar que há quem dance melhor.” A morena responde com indiferença.

“E tinhas que optar por uns movimentos sensuais...”

“São os únicos que eu sei!”

“Por favor...” A Anya ri-se. “Dançavas algo normal!”

“Assim não seria suficientemente boa! Tinha que dançar algo que eu soubesse mesmo...”

“Claro, danças eróticas! E ainda inventar que aprendeste tudo com a mãe, que era stripper! O que é que pretendes com isto?”

“Que ela pense que confio nela e que assim comece a confiar mais em mim e me ajude a encontrar o que procuro...”

“Pois... Continua lá a fazer o papel de sofrida. Pode ser que assim conquistes o coração da Princesa.”

“Coração? Não! Só quero obter mais informações!” A Lexa apressa-se a justificar-se.

“Ou isso. Vá, despacha-te ou vamos chegar atrasadas à escola.”

“É melhor ires à frente. Não convém que nos vejam juntas.”

Já na Escola, os Sky People reúnem-se no sítio de sempre, a comer as bolachas de sempre.

“Princesa, já te sentes melhor hoje?” O Finn aproxima-se da rapariga.

“O quê?” A Clarke está a ouvi-lo, mas as suas atenções estão viradas para o portão da Escola de Sky à espera de ver alguém.

“Ontem... Eu e tu... O ambiente a aquecer... E depois tu do nada mandaste-me embora.”

“Hmmm...” Ela continua atenta ao portão.

“Queres continuar mais logo o que não terminamos ontem?” Sugere o rapaz.

“O quê?”

“Tu sabes... Vá lá Princesa, não te faças de difícil comigo.”

A Lexa entra finalmente na escola e a Clarke morde o lábio inferior, desejando interiormente que a rapariga olhe para si. E a morena assim o faz. Olha para a Princesa e sorri. Mas ninguém se apercebe. A Heda está demasiado afastada do sítio onde está o grupo. E mesmo assim procurou a Clarke com o olhar, que agora festeja interiormente o que aquilo poderá significar.

“Eu sei que tu gostas...” O Finn continua.

A Clarke finalmente presta atenção ao discurso do rapaz.

“O quê? Por favor, Finn!” Ela revira os olhos e afasta-se.

Na sala de aula, a rapariga nota que a morena já está sentada no lugar do costume, distraída a tirar alguns apontamentos.

Quando a aula começa, o professor Kane aproxima-se.

“Griffin, espero que tenha feito o trabalho com a sua colega, tal como exigi!”

“Claro que sim, professor!” A Clarke tira uma capa da mochila e entrega-a. “Aqui tem.”

O professor olha para o outro lado da sala, levantando a questão para a Lexa com o olhar. A Heda sorri-lhe em resposta à sua dúvida.

“Muito bem!” Ele então afasta-se com o trabalho na mão.

“Desde quando é que fazes trabalhos com a tua inimiga?” Pergunta-lhe o Finn em tom de sussurro.

A Clarke suspira.

“Nunca. Fiz sozinha e pus o nome dela.”

O rapaz começou a rir-se.

“Muito esperta, Princesa! Mas devias ter posto só o teu nome!”

“Iria dar problemas. O prof pediu explicitamente que o fizesse com ela.” 

Ao referir-se à Lexa, a Clarke procura-a com o olhar e apercebe-se de que a rapariga está já de olhos postos nela. Isso faz com que a Princesa se arrepie um pouco. Um arrepiar bom, agradável à ideia de um “talvez” que a rapariga loira tem vindo a levantar desde que olhou pela primeira vez para a Heda.

A Clarke pega no telemóvel e decide enviar-lhe uma mensagem.

PRINCESA: “Sim, Heda?”

A resposta não demora muito a chegar.

HEDA: “Sim o quê?”

PRINCESA: “Estás a olhar para mim.”

HEDA: “Não posso?”

A Clarke sorri para o telemóvel e depois olha para a Lexa, que lhe sorri de volta. Os arrepios voltam. O “talvez” fortifica-se. O coração da Clarke acelera.

PRINCESA: “Claro que sim. Não há muitas raparigas bonitas por aqui, por isso aproveita a vista.”

A Lexa recebe a mensagem e lê-a duas vezes, pensando o que poderá responder agora que não tenha duplo significado. Mas nada lhe ocorre. Ela decide pousar o telemóvel e fingir estar a prestar alguma atenção à aula.

A Clarke olha para o telemóvel. Nunca mais recebe uma resposta da colega de turma. Porquê? Se calhar abusou no que disse.

PRINCESA: “Não era bem isso que queria dizer...”

“Merda... Agora vou parecer desesperada...” Comenta ela para si.

O telemóvel vibra.

HEDA: “Tens razão. Só me consigo lembrar de uma.”

A Princesa não consegue esconder o sorriso depois de ler a resposta da Heda. Entretanto, recebe mais uma mensagem.

HEDA: “Deves conhecê-la. Está de casaco verde tropa comprido.”

A Clarke olha para a Lexa e repara que a rapariga está vestida com um casaco dessa cor.

PRINCESA: “Conheço. Ouvi dizer que dança mega bem...”

HEDA: “Yap, essa mesma! Devias pedir-lhe umas aulas.”

A Clarke trinca o lábio. É impressão sua ou a Lexa quer aproximar-se mais?

PRINCESA: “E em troca...”

HEDA: “Cinema e pipocas caseiras.”

A Lexa precisa de se tornar rapidamente na melhor amiga da Clarke.

PRINCESA: “Preciso rever melhor esse contrato. Queres ir ao terraço depois da aula?”

A campainha toca e todos saem da aula. A Clarke perde a Lexa de vista. Logo agora que estava a ficar bom... E então o seu telemóvel vibra.

HEDA: “On my way.”

E a Princesa sorri e também ela desaparece.

Quando a Clarke chega ao terraço, a Lexa já lá está estendida na manta a olhar para o céu azul.

“Alguém já se sente em casa.” Comenta a Princesa.

“Mas esta é a minha casa. Bem-vinda ao castelo da Heda!” Diz a Lexa a rir-se, continuando deitada na mesma posição e sem olhar para a rapariga.

“É que nem penses! Estes são os meus aposentos!”

“Se o queres de volta, tens que o reconquistar.”

A Clarke põe-se completamente à vontade e senta-se em cima do estômago da Lexa.

“Ninguém tira nada à Princesa de Sky!” Diz ela, com um sorriso.

“Isto és tu a reconquistar esta manta? A pores-te em cima de mim?” A Lexa ri-se.

“Yah... Se te quiseres voltar a levantar, tens que me ceder o que é meu por direito!”

A Lexa olha em silêncio para a rapariga loira sentada em cima de si. A Clarke fica sem jeito e foge com o olhar passado alguns segundos. A Heda aproveita então para atacar, usa a sua força para empurrar a Princesa para o lado e põe-se em cima dela, trocando de posição com a rapariga.

“Baixaste a guarda, perdeste.”

A Clarke sorri e a Lexa olha-a mais uma vez em silêncio.

“Acho que agora és tu quem está a baixar a guarda.” Diz a Princesa, confiante.

A Lexa sorri-lhe.

“Só estou... Os teus olhos são tão... Azuis!”

A Clarke solta uma gargalhada.

“Uau, és uma pessoa bastante atenta, Lexa.”

“Não, a sério. Parece que... É como se...” A Lexa pensa duas vezes no que está a tentar dizer. “Há pouco estava de barriga para cima a olhar para o céu mas agora estou de barriga para baixo e é como se continuasse a vê-lo.”

A Clarke sorri perante as palavras da morena e só então Lexa percebe o que está a fazer.

“Quer dizer... Não é bem isso. É só que...”

A Clarke solta outra gargalhada ao perceber o quão a Lexa ficou sem jeito e decide tirar proveito disso.

“Eu também me perco nos teus olhos.”

A Lexa para por momentos e sente-se corar. O que é que ela está a fazer? Sem conseguir controlar, desliza o olhar para os lábios da rapariga loira. A Princesa apercebe-se da súbita viagem que os olhos da Heda fizeram e molha os seus próprios lábios, sugerindo que a morena avance. A Lexa volta a encontrar os seus olhos, quase como se estivesse a pedir permissão para continuar e a Clarke sorri. A Lexa sorri de volta mas mesmo antes de se perder no súbito desejo de beijar a rapariga que está por baixo de si, ouve o toque de entrada para a próxima aula e acorda do transe em que parecia que tinha entrado.

“Ahm... Tenho que... Ir.” Diz ela, levantando-se e retirando-se para a aula.

A Clarke dá por si a sorrir sozinha.

“Eu sabia...”

Já na sala de aula, a Princesa não tira os olhos da Heda, que pelo contrário nem se atreve a olhar para a Clarke. Ela decide então enviar-lhe uma mensagem, provocando-a.

PRINCESA: “Melhor reunião de sempre. Onde é que eu assino?”

A Lexa lê a mensagem mas não lhe responde. O seu ar é sério, pensativo. É suposto ela entrar na vida da Clarke, mas não assim. 

A aula parece demorar uma eternidade a terminar, mas logo que a campainha soa, a rapariga apressa-se a sair da sala de aula e desaparece. A Clarke suspira, pensando que assustou a morena. Quem lhe mandou ser tão direta? Se calhar a Lexa nem gosta de raparigas.

“Merda...”

A Princesa reúne-se com o seu grupo na cantina.

“Bons olhos a vejam, Princesa!” Diz a Raven. “Onde andaste no intervalo anterior?”

“Por aí. Vamos comer?”

“Falta o Bell.” Diz a Octavia.

“Onde é que ele está?” Pergunta a Raven.

“Disse que ia falar com a Heda.”

“O quê? Como assim?” Pergunta a Clarke, sem entender.

“Calma Princesa, ele não se vai envolver com nenhum Grounder.” Diz a Raven.

“Que mal tem se se envolver? Isso de Grounders ou Sky People ou o que seja, são só rótulos estúpidos!” Diz a Octavia, irritada.

“Tu és suspeita. Deves achar que não vi como foste a correr socorrer o gostoso do Lincoln.” Relembra a Raven.

A Octavia cora. A Clarke pega no telemóvel e nota que a Lexa continua sem lhe responder à mensagem. Ela começa a sentir-se ridícula com o que lhe disse e isso faz com que sinta raiva. Muita raiva.

“Já chega. Vou procura-los!”

“Abram alas para a Princesa fera!” Anuncia a Raven.

A Clarke decide passar primeiro pelo átrio da Escola, mas não há sinal dos dois. Decide então espreitar o jardim e encontra ambos sentados debaixo de uma árvore, a conversar e a rir.

“Bellamy! O que é que pensas que estás a fazer?”

“Clarke, hey! Eu já vou ter convosco. Dá-me só uns minutos.” O rapaz responde-lhe com simpatia, não dando importância ao jeito furioso com que a Princesa se dirigiu a ele.

“Anda. Agora.” O tom da Clarke é altivo. O seu olhar foge para a Lexa, que parece imune a isso.

O Bellamy suspira.

“Só porque não quero confusões!” Ele levanta-se. “Depois falamos, Lex!”

“Lex??” Pergunta a Clarke, cada vez mais furiosa.

O Bellamy decide ignorar a amiga e caminha em direção à cantina. A Lexa levanta-se.

“Até logo, Clarke.”

O queixo da Princesa cai perante tamanha indiferença.

“O que é que lhe vais dizer sobre os olhos dele?” Pergunta ela, sem pensar.

A Lexa para e olha para a Clarke. Aproxima-se dela e olha-a profundamente.

“Nada.” Depois, afasta-se, deixando a Princesa sem entender e a sentir-se frustrada.

Quando as aulas terminam, a Lexa vai para casa, para o seu quarto, e começa a tirar apontamentos numa grande cartolina que pendurou na parede. Nela colou a foto de todos os alunos da escola, dividindo-os pelos seus respetivos grupos. Enquanto estava a colar a foto da Clarke, lembrou-se do que aconteceu no terraço e depois da reação da Princesa quando a viu com o Bellamy. A Anya entra no quarto.

“Muito bem, andas a fazer o trabalho de casa!”

A Lexa suspira.

“Tenho duas formas de me aproximar dos Sky People.”

“E então?”

“Uma é conquistando o Bellamy... O que não é muito difícil.”

“Gosto! E a outra?”

A Lexa faz uma pausa, pensando se realmente deve continuar.

“Anda lá, Lexa! Qual é a outra?” A Anya insiste.

“Envolvendo-me com a Clarke.”

A Anya olha para a irmã, estupefacta.

“Lexa... Eu sei que a Griffin é gira e tal, mas tu não estás a tentar colocá-la na lista só para te aproveitares das tuas... Preferências... Estás?”

“Anya, por favor! Desde quando me viste a pôr a minha atração por mulheres à frente da minha carreira?”

A Anya avalia a resposta da irmã.

“Muito bem. Então mete-te mesmo com a Princesa de Sky.”

“O quê?” Desta a morena não estava à espera.

“Ela tem controlo sobre tudo.” Explica a Anya. “O Bellamy não.”

A Lexa pondera a opção. Tudo porque recorda o que sentiu no terraço e tem algum medo de se deixar envolver a sério neste romance.

“O que se passa?” Pergunta a Anya ao ver o ar preocupado da irmã.

“E se... E se ela acabar mesmo por se apaixonar por mim?”

Ou melhor: e se a Lexa acabar mesmo por se apaixonar pela Clarke?

“Ora, Lexa, desde quando é que isso foi um problema para ti? Ela apaixona-se, tu descobres mais depressa quem é que procuramos e desapareces de vez. Ela é uma adolescente, por isso depois chora um bocado, deprime durante umas semanas e não tarda nada esquece-te e está feito!”

“Verdade...” Diz a Lexa, pensativa. “Ela é uma adolescente...”

“Sim! Tu serás só mais um romancezito da juventude dela, não te preocupes. Ela ultrapassa a desilusão num instante! E logo a Griffin! O que não falta são candidatos atrás dela!”

A Lexa continua em silêncio.

“Bom, prepara lá esses golpes de sedução! O baile de Outono da escola está quase a chegar e é uma boa oportunidade para marcares pontos!” A Anya levanta-se e caminha para a porta. “Engraçado, nunca imaginei que a Griffin pudesse gostar de raparigas!” Dito isto, retira-se.

“Nem eu...” Diz a Lexa, enquanto se deita de costas na cama. Ela fecha os olhos e revê o olhar da Princesa e os seus lábios molhados a darem permissão para a morena avançar. De repente, a rapariga abre os olhos. “Foca-te Lexa! Descobres o que tens a descobrir e desapareces. Ela é só uma adolescente... Espera lá!” A Lexa levanta-se e encaminha-se para a sala de estar onde a Anya se encontra. “Que idade tem a Clarke?”

“17 acho eu...”

“E tu queres que eu me envolva com uma menor??”

“Se a tua definição de te envolveres com ela é ofereceres umas flores e andarem de mãos dadas, sim.”

“Estás parva, Anya! Desde quando é que os namorados só fazem isso?”

“Wow, calma aí Heda! Tu queres namorar com a Griffin?”

A Lexa sente-se corar.

“Ok Lexa, tira já o cavalinho da chuva. Isso é ilegal!”

“Mas eu não disse nada!”

“Não disseste, mas pensaste! Tem cuidado Lexa! Não deites tudo a perder por uma... Atração...”

“Anya, não é nada disso! Só quero infiltrar-me como deve ser!”

“Claro que sim, maninha... Como se eu não te conhecesse.”

A Lexa revira os olhos e volta para o quarto.

“Vai com calma, Lexa!” Ouve a irmã atrás de si.

Ela fecha a porta do quarto, deita-se novamente na cama e suspira.

“Nem acredito que ia beijar uma menor...”

Durante a noite, a Lexa não consegue dormir. Clarke ou Bellamy? A morena faz uma lista mental de prós e contras para cada um. Com a Princesa consegue mais informações. Com o Bellamy não. Ou se calhar até consegue, mas não tão rápido. Só que o Bellamy é maior de idade. Se tiver que o beijar, nada será ilegal nem lhe dará problemas. Mas a Clarke é menor, o que significa que ela terá que se controlar ao máximo se voltarem a acontecer situações como a de hoje.

A Lexa levanta-se e começa a caminhar à volta da cama.

“Lexa, concentra-te!” Diz para si. “Clarke ou Bellamy... Clarke ou Bellamy... Clarke...” Ela olha para a foto da rapariga, colada na cartolina branca e respira fundo. “Bellamy... Sim, Bellamy... Tenho que jogar pelo seguro, pelo menos para já.”

No dia seguinte, durante as aulas, a Lexa já não sente o olhar da Clarke procurá-la. Na aula de Educação Física com a Anya, a Princesa optou por uma roupa de treino curta e justa que fez com que a Lexa quisesse mais uma vez levá-la para o terraço.

“Merda...” Diz a Lexa, enquanto corre à volta do campo de futebol, aumentando a velocidade para tentar esquecer o que quer que seja que se está a passar na cabeça dela.

O Bellamy alcança a velocidade da rapariga e acompanha-a.

“Muito bem! Tu devias era ser um Arker, não um Grounder!” Diz ele.

“Porquê?”

“Porque assim podia convidar-te para o baile de Outono.”

A Lexa não sabe bem o que responder ao rapaz. Ele falou no assunto, o que significa que está de alguma forma interessado em levá-la. Ela tem aí a oportunidade de avançar com a decisão que tomou: conquistar o Bellamy.

“Prendem-te se levares um Grounder ao baile?” Diz ela, a rir-se.

“Sabes, estou farto destas guerras de grupos. É o meu último ano em Sky e quero aproveitar!”

“Então não te importas se a Octavia sair com o Lincoln!” A Raven, que corria mais atrás e ouviu a conversa, interfere a favor da amiga.

“O quê? Claro que me importo!” O Bellamy responde furioso.

“Porquê?”

“Como porquê? Ele é um...”

“Grounder.” A Clarke termina a frase do rapaz e olha para a Lexa. “E neles não podemos confiar.”

A Heda consegue ler a raiva nos olhos da Princesa. Isto vai ser mais difícil do que o que pensava. A Clarke nunca a deixará envolver-se com o Bellamy porque supostamente pertencem a grupos rivais e vai estar sempre a fazer a cabeça ao amigo. Mas será que é só por isso?

Na aula seguinte, a Lexa decide arriscar e envia uma mensagem à Clarke.

HEDA: “Odeias-me assim tanto?”

Ela vê a Clarke pegar no telemóvel para ler a mensagem e voltar a pousá-lo.

No intervalo, a Lexa junta-se ao seu grupo e, enquanto conversa com o Lincoln e a Costia sobre política – sim, porque os Grounders também gostam de ter conversas profundas de vez em quando – não deixa de notar que a Clarke está sentada no colo do Finn, do outro lado do pátio. A Anya tinha razão, candidatos não faltam à Princesa de Sky. E a Lexa sente-se ficar ligeiramente nervosa com a ideia. Quem é que ela quer enganar? Ela não pode conquistar o Bellamy quando... Bom, ela não quer o Bellamy. Por isso, na aula seguinte, volta a tentar.

HEDA: “Vou ficar à tua espera no terraço no final das aulas.”

A Clarke repete os movimentos anteriores: lê a mensagem e ignora. Mesmo assim, no final das aulas a Lexa arrisca e sobe para o terraço à espera que a Princesa apareça. A morena já está a desesperar e a barriga dela já começa a dar horas, por isso decide ir-se embora. No momento em que pega na mochila e decide ir para a casa, a Clarke sobe ao terraço e a Lexa não esconde o sorriso.

“Diz.” A Clarke não lhe devolve o sorriso.

“Isto quer dizer que não me odeias?” Pergunta a Lexa.

A Clarke revira o olhar e a Lexa aproxima-se.

“Responde.” Diz ela, com ar sério.

“Não gostei do que fizeste ontem.” Responde a Clarke.

“O quê?”

“Diz-me o que pretendes Lexa! Queres-me a mim ou ao Bellamy? Se calhar só queres mesmo é entrar para os Sky People! Sou uma parva...”

O desejo da Lexa em provar aqueles lábios volta a tomar conta dela. Mas não pode.

“Clarke, eu...”

“Sabes que mais? Fica com o terraço. Traz para aqui quem quiseres. Não quero saber!” 

A Princesa vira costas e começa a caminhar para a saída, mas a Lexa alcança-a, pega na sua mão e puxa-a para si. Os corpos das duas colam-se e a morena volta a viajar dos olhos da cor do céu para o lábios da rapariga à sua frente.

“Em que dia fazes anos?” Pergunta-lhe de repente.

A respiração da Clarke torna-se ofegante pelo desejo de ser beijada pela Heda.

“Já fiz.”

“18?” 

A Clarke acena com a cabeça e a Lexa não esconde o sorriso. 

“Quando?”

“Nas férias de verão. Porque é que me estás a fazer perguntas parvas?”

“Porque te quero beijar.”

As mãos da Lexa seguram agora a cintura da Clarke, puxando-a ainda mais para si. A Princesa não entende as perguntas nem a resposta da Heda, mas quando ouve o desejo da morena, molha os seus próprios lábios e sorri, colocando as mãos no pescoço da Lexa.

“Do que é que estás à espera?”

A Heda sorri e aproxima-se um pouco mais, esperando que a Princesa sele o pouco espaço que agora as afasta uma da outra. A Clarke fecha os olhos e sorri quando sente a respiração da Lexa na sua boca, mas a morena não aguenta tanta espera e acaba por avançar os centímetros que a afastam da boca da Clarke. A Heda encosta os seus lábios aos da Princesa e sente o beijo ser correspondido. Depois, passa a língua pelo lábio inferior da rapariga loira, pedindo permissão para entrar. Milésimos de segundos passam até a Lexa sentir a língua da Clarke a viajar pela sua boca, lutando por dominância com a sua. O desejo de ambas cresce e a morena não controla o momento em que as suas mãos viajam da cintura da Princesa para o seu rabo, apertando-o com vontade. A Clarke geme perante a atitude da Lexa, o que faz com que a morena fique ainda mais louca de desejo. Agora as mãos da Clarke passeiam pelo cabelo da Heda, massajando-o ao ritmo do beijo ou puxando-o de cada vez que as mãos da Lexa viajam pelo seu corpo. As duas afastam os lábios por momentos e sorriem.

“Desculpa...” Diz a Lexa. “Fui um bocado... Abusada.”

A Clarke abana a cabeça.

“Eu gostei.” Sussurra ela, o que provoca um sorriso ainda maior na Lexa. “Mas já agora...” A Clarke leva as suas mãos ao rabo da Lexa e aperta-o com desejo. A Lexa encosta a sua testa à da Princesa, respirando ofegantemente. “Queria fazer isto desde o primeiro dia em que te vi.”

“Não faças isso de novo...”

“A Heda não dá ordens à Princesa.” Provoca a Clarke.

“Sabes que eu vou acabar sempre por cima, não sabes?”

A Clarke dá uma gargalhada e só então a Lexa percebe como é que a rapariga interpretou o que disse e cora um pouco.

“Temos que experimentar um dia para sabermos a resposta a isso...”

A Lexa sente-se arrepiar perante a resposta ousada da rapariga.

“Ahm... É melhor... Irmos embora...” Diz a morena.

A Clarke acena com a cabeça.

“Mas primeiro, quero outro beijo.”

A Lexa sorri e volta a puxar a Princesa para si, envolvendo-se noutro beijo apaixonado. Isto vai ser mais difícil do que o que pensava.


	6. Desejos

PRINCESA: “Sonhei contigo ontem.”

HEDA: “Estávamos a cozinhar, como no sonho anterior?”

PRINCESA: “Não...”

HEDA: “Estávamos a nadar?”

PRINCESA: “Também não...”

HEDA: “Então?”

PRINCESA: “Estávamos a fazer amor...”

A Lexa lê a mensagem e sente-se corar. Ela olha imediatamente para o canto da sala de aula onde a Clarke está sentada a olhar para si com o sorriso mais provocador de sempre. A Lexa engole em seco e respira fundo. Já passaram algumas semanas desde que se beijaram. Já passaram algumas semanas desde que se encontram em segredo e continuam a beijar-se. A Heda ainda não quer admitir a si própria, mas lá no fundo ela sabe que está completamente hipnotizada pela Princesa de Sky.

“Menina Woods, posso saber o que se passa?” A professora Indra apercebe-se da distração da rapariga. “Não são permitidos telemóveis durante as aulas!”

A Indra aproxima-se da rapariga, que só agora repara que ainda tem a mensagem da Princesa no ecrã principal.

“Oh merda...” Ela pega apressadamente no telemóvel para o desligar.

Ao mesmo tempo, a professora estica a sua mão para o confiscar.

“Professora, deixe-me só desligá-lo...” Diz ela, receosa.

“Mas é que nem pensar, Woods! Quero saber o que é tão importante que a distraia da minha aula!”

A rapariga mais linda de sempre dizer que sonhou com as duas a fazerem amor... É isso.

A Lexa sente-se corar mais uma vez e olha apressadamente para a Clarke, pedindo que a socorra. À Princesa mais nada lhe ocorre a não ser...

“Hey, Finn, queres jogar algo engraçado?”

“Oi?”

A rapariga loira pega então no lápis e espeta-o na mão do rapaz, que começa a gritar de dor.

“Estás parva?”

A professora distrai-se com a azáfama que vem do outro lado da sala e aproxima-se dos dois.

“Era suposto desviares a mão...” Inventa a Princesa.

“Griffin, o que foi agora?” Pergunta a Indra, irritada.

“É o jogo do... Pica... Ele tinha que desviar a mão...”

A professora suspira.

“Para a sala da Diretora. Agora! E tu para a enfermaria, Collins.”

“Desculpa...” Sussurra ela para o Finn.

A distração deu tempo suficiente à Lexa para conseguir desligar o telemóvel, mas a professora acabou por se esquecer de o voltar a pedir.

No final do dia, como sempre, as duas raparigas vão ter àquele que se tornou no seu local secreto, o terraço.

“És linda e obrigada por me teres ajudado hoje!” Diz a Lexa, beijando a Clarke. “Espero não te ter dado problemas com a tua mãe...”

“Não te preocupes. Esta é uma das vantagens em ser a filha da Diretora. Provavelmente não me vai deixar ir ao baile de Outono, o que significa que vou ter que ficar em casa. Sozinha...” Ela beija o pescoço da morena. “Ou não...”

A Lexa sente-se arrepiar. Ela adora todas estas sensações que a Clarke a faz sentir e estaria a mentir se não admitisse que há algo entre as suas pernas que suplica atenção há já algumas semanas.

“Isso é um convite?” Pergunta a morena.

A Princesa acena com a cabeça e passeia um dedo pelo decote da Heda, que já suspira de desejo.

“Estás a brincar com o fogo...” A Lexa sussurra ao ouvido da Clarke.

“Porque me quero queimar...”

O jeito sensual com que a Clarke lhe responde faz com que a Lexa delire e comece a beijá-la com paixão. Ao mesmo tempo, agarra no rabo da Princesa e levanta-a, fazendo com que a rapariga entrelace as pernas no seu colo. A Heda começa então a caminhar para a manta que têm lá no terraço. Depois, ajoelha-se com cuidado e deita a Princesa lentamente, continuando a beijá-la com paixão. A Clarke não demora muito até lutar com a camisola da Lexa para a conseguir tirar. A morena acaba por ficar apenas com o soutien à mostra e a Clarke não resiste em apertar os peitos da Heda com as suas mãos. A Lexa geme e a Clarke sorri com o desejo de prazer que a rapariga emana.

“És tão perfeita...” Sussurra a Clarke, enquanto passeia as mãos pelo abdómen definido da Heda. “Tens força suficiente para me pegares ao colo de um jeito que me deixa doida... Tens um corpo lindo... Uns olhos mágicos... Um perfume que me enlouquece...”

A Lexa não esconde o sorriso ao ouvir as palavras da rapariga que a tem feito tão feliz.

“Parece um sonho estar aqui contigo...” Diz a Heda, voltando a encontrar os lábios da Princesa.

De repente, o momento é interrompido por uma chamada recebida no telemóvel da Lexa.

“Se soubesse, tinha deixado a Indra ficar com o telemóvel!” Diz ela, chateada. Depois, olha para o ecrã e lê o nome da irmã.

“Quem é?”

“A minha mãe...” É a primeira coisa que lhe ocorre.

“Ela... Já deixou de dançar?” Pergunta a Clarke, com algum receio de estar a ser metida.

“Dançar?” Pergunta a Lexa, confusa.

“Sim. Tu disseste que ela era...”

Stripper! A Lexa recorda o que inventou uma vez.

“Ahm... Eu não costumo chamar àquilo dançar...” Ela tenta inventar mais uma mentira.

“Pois pelo que vi no outro dia, eu chamo àquilo dançar e muito bem! Aliás... Este fim-de-semana quero que voltes a dançar para mim...”

A Lexa estremece com a ideia de poder vir a ter um momento íntimo com a Clarke. Uma ideia que volta a ser interrompida por uma segunda chamada da Anya.

A Lexa atende.

“Já vou! Ok!” Depois desliga e olha para a Clarke. “Tenho que ir. Amanhã à mesma hora?”

“Sabes que sim.”

A Lexa volta a vestir a camisola e as duas trocam um último beijo.

“Estavas outra vez com a Griffin?” Pergunta a Anya quando olha para o sorriso com que a Lexa entra em casa. “Estás a perder-te!”

“Não, não estou, Anya! Para de dizer essas coisas!”

“Já passou mais de um mês desde que decidiste envolver-te com a Princesa... Diz-me que informações arranjaste desde aí!”

A Lexa suspira.

“Dá-me só mais algum tempo.”

“Eu dou! O teu chefe é que não vai gostar disso... Lexa, não prejudiques a tua carreira por causa de uma adolescente!”

“Lá vens tu com isso outra vez! A Clarke não é uma adolescente!”

“Minha nossa... Estás completamente perdidinha...” A Anya suspira.

“Está tudo controlado!” Diz a Lexa, encaminhando-se furiosamente para o quarto.

Já sentada na cama, ela olha para a cartolina que pendurou há umas semanas com as fotos de todos os alunos. Está intacta. De certa forma, o seu romance com a Princesa de Sky está a afastá-la do seu verdadeiro propósito. E o tempo está contado. Ela tem que se distrair menos com tudo isto e focar-se no essencial. De repente, ela olha para a foto da Clarke e dá por si a sorrir. Quem diria que uma miúda de 18 anos a faria sentir-se mais viva do que nunca?

O telemóvel vibra.

PRINCESA: “Confirmado! Não vou poder ir ao baile depois de amanhã. Queres ficar de castigo comigo?”

A Lexa sorri e suspira ao mesmo tempo. Sim, ela quer e muito. Mas será que deve? 

Ela volta a receber outra mensagem da Clarke. Desta vez uma foto que desvenda o decote da rapariga loira, seguido de “Estão à tua espera”. A Lexa volta a sorrir e sente-se arrepiar. Ela deseja profundamente que esse momento aconteça, mas isso não será ultrapassar os limites morais? Claramente a rapariga loira também anseia por deixar os desejos do seu corpo falarem mais alto, mas ela não se pode envolver de forma tão profunda com a Clarke sem antes lhe contar toda a verdade. A sua Princesa merece saber toda a verdade...

HEDA: “Quero muito...”

Todo este desejo reprimido, a forma como a rapariga mexe consigo de um jeito que nunca ninguém antes mexeu, faz com que nessa noite a Lexa não resista em deixar a sua imaginação voar. E a sua mão também. Já se passou algum tempo desde que se envolveu fisicamente com alguém. Desde que o seu pai foi morto que se isolou do mundo, tentando descobrir o verdadeiro culpado. Até conhecer a...

“Clarke...”

A morena geme o seu nome enquanto se estimula a si própria voltando a relembrar os beijos molhados da Princesa e a foto do seu decote. Voltando a sentir a ansiedade em descobrir por completo o sabor do corpo da rapariga... Só faltam umas meras 48h até poder ouvir a Princesa gemer o seu nome.

“Oh... Clarke...”

E a Lexa finalmente relaxa com um sorriso no rosto. Mas satisfazer-se a si própria não tira a fome que ainda sente.

Na manhã seguinte, a Lexa é acordada com um telefonema.

“Sim, senhor. Não, senhor. Estou a juntar algumas pistas para escrever o próximo relatório. Sim, vai recebê-lo em breve!” Depois, desliga a chamada. “Merda...” Diz para si. Os joelhos contra a sua testa enquanto está sentada na cama. Ela não consegue pensar em mais nada a não ser deitar a Princesa ao seu lado e amá-la pela noite dentro. E ela sabe que não vai conseguir fazer mais nada até esse dia chegar.

Já na Escola de Sky, a Clarke conta a notícia aos amigos.

“Não vais poder vir ao baile??” Pergunta a Octavia, frustrada.

“Um baile sem a Princesa, não é baile...” Diz o Finn.

“Tenham calma... É só um baile!” Diz a Clarke.

“Não pareces nada desanimada com a ideia, Princesa!” A Raven desconfia da tranquilidade com que a amiga leva a situação. 

“A Raven tem razão...” Acrescenta o Bellamy. “Noutro momento qualquer da tua vida estarias em pânico por faltares a uma festa da escola. Sobretudo no teu último ano!”

A Clarke suspira.

“Eu estou triste, ok? Mas uma pessoa acaba por crescer e ganhar outras prioridades.” Explica a Princesa.

“Wow, espera lá... Do que é que estás exatamente a falar?” Pergunta a Octavia.

“Ok Clarke, há alguma coisa que nos estejas a esconder?” Pergunta a Raven, cada vez mais desconfiada.

De repente, ouve-se o toque de entrada para as aulas.

“Não, nada! Agora, por favor, vamos. Não quero chegar atrasada!” Dito isto, a Clarke afasta-se do grupo.

“Muito estranho...” Diz a Octavia.

“Sim... Muito...” Confirma a Raven.

Na aula, a Lexa não olha para a Princesa tanto quanto esta desejaria. A Heda transborda um ar preocupado. A Clarke decide intervir.

PRINCESA: “Passa-se alguma coisa?”

A resposta não tarda a chegar.

HEDA: “Sim.”

A forma seca com que a morena lhe responde faz o estômago da Clarke contorcer-se. Será que ontem abusou com a situação da foto e a Lexa ficou a pensar que ela é uma fácil ou algo do género e agora não quer mais nada com ela? Essa ideia fá-la estremecer. 

Quando a aula termina, a Clarke recebe outra mensagem.

HEDA: “Terraço.”

Ela não demora muito a encontrar a rapariga no seu lugar secreto.

“O que se passa?” Pergunta-lhe a Princesa, com algum receio do que poderá ouvir.

“Tu...”

“Ok Lexa, tens que parar com as respostas curtas porque estás a deixar-me nervosa! Desculpa se dei a ideia errada ontem à noite. Achei que ias gostar e... Desculpa...” A Clarke justifica-se.

“Hei...” A Lexa aproxima-se da rapariga e beija-a. “Não é nada disso. Eu... Adorei a foto.” Diz ela, lembrando-se com alguma vergonha do que fez ontem à noite depois da Princesa a ter enviado.

“Então? O que é que se passa?”

A Lexa suspira e o silêncio instala-se por breves momentos. Silêncio esse que continua a não ajudar a Clarke a acalmar-se.

“Passa-se que... Eu gosto de ti. Mais do que o que esperava.”

A Princesa só consegue sorrir com aquela resposta.

“Acredites ou não, eu também.”

“Mas... Isto não está certo, Clarke. Eu sei que te vou magoar um dia.”

“Estás parva, Lexa! Isso é impossível! Tu és perfeita... E és minha...” A Clarke beija-a de volta. “Eu confio em ti.”

E estas palavras perfuram o peito da Lexa como lâminas afiadas. Ela quer acreditar que a Clarke encara isto como mais um namoro da juventude dela, garantindo que a rapariga não vai sofrer quando descobrir toda a verdade, mas ao mesmo tempo sente-se a mulher mais feliz do mundo por saber que ocupa um lugar ainda mais importante do que o que esperava na vida da Princesa.

Contudo, esta Lexa é uma farsa.

Esta Lexa já terminou o Secundário uma vez e decidiu seguir os passos do seu pai, enveredando pelo ramo da polícia. Há meio ano atrás, ele fora violentamente morto num caso que andava a seguir: a criação de uma nova droga. Infiltrou-se num grupo, tentou saber mais e acabou por ser descoberto, sendo depois morto com uma overdose forçada pelos que o descobriram. A única pista que deixou foi a Escola de Sky. Foi a única coisa que alguma vez comentou com a sua equipa. E a Lexa decidiu seguir essa pista e agora cá está, com 24 anos a fingir que tem 18 para tentar descobrir que relação tem este sítio com o grupo de bandidos onde o seu pai se havia infiltrado. E em vez de tentar encontrar o verdadeiro culpado ou mais uma pista que a leve a ele, só pensa nesta rapariga linda que está à sua frente, com o olhar da cor do céu que a faz sentir-se mais desejada do que nunca. Lexa, a mulher que nunca se conseguiu envolver verdadeiramente com ninguém, está agora a sentir-se como uma adolescente. E esses sentimentos e desejos descontrolados são tão bons, mas tão traiçoeiros. Mas o que importa quando a Princesa de Sky é a sua Princesa e de mais ninguém? O que importa quando ela a olha deste jeito que a faz sentir-se única? O que importa quando ela lhe diz...

“Eu amo-te, Lexa.”


	7. A Palavra

A Clarke olha para a Lexa. Aquele azul do céu a brilhar, à espera de uma resposta ao que acabou de dizer à morena. De dizer, não. De declarar! Porque para a Princesa nunca foi fácil dizer algo assim, tão forte e delicado. Ela sabe que ainda é muito cedo para este tipo de palavras começarem a ser usadas entre ambas, mas sem saber bem porquê, sentiu necessidade em dizê-lo. Ela sente uma ligação com a morena que nunca antes sentira com ninguém, para não falar de tudo o que a Lexa a faz sentir quando está consigo e do vazio que fica sempre que a deixa. E isso é justificação suficiente para dizer que a ama.

Mas a Lexa continua ali, imóvel, perdida num limbo entre o olhar da Princesa e os seus próprios pensamentos. Esta não era propriamente a reação que a Princesa desejava e, por isso, decide esperar mais uns segundos. Mas nada. A Heda continua sem resposta. A Clarke interrompe então o silêncio.

“Lexa?”

E a Lexa acorda para o mundo e beija-a. Um beijo com vontade, com paixão, com tudo o que ela tem. Nunca pensou que toda esta paixão que sente pela sua Princesa seria correspondida de forma tão forte. Porque para ela a palavra “amor” é das mais fortes que existe. Porque dizer algo assim significa tornar as coisas reais, verdadeiras, assumir um compromisso, estabelecer um pacto de confiança. Significa entregar-se a sério. E por essa mesma razão nunca a dissera antes. A ninguém.

A Clarke sorri depois de ser beijada tão calorosamente pela Heda.

“Isso quer dizer que também me amas?”

Mas a Lexa não consegue falar quando o que está em jogo é esta palavra. Para a Lexa, dizer isso em voz alta é algo muito, muito sério, para o qual ela ainda não está preparada. Ela gosta da Clarke de um jeito louco que nunca gostou de ninguém, mas tem que se controlar e relembrar a si própria que está aqui em missão, não em namoro. Dizer esta palavra já é passar os limites. Mas será que ela já não quebrou essa barreira há mais tempo?

A Clarke continua a olhá-la com aqueles olhos brilhantes, novamente à espera da resposta da morena. No fundo, a Lexa sabe que o que sente por ela é algo forte e fora do normal. Porque não aceitar isso de vez? 

E então a Lexa acena. Não se atreve a pronunciar a palavra, mas diz que sim com um leve movimento de cabeça e um sorriso tímido. E a Clarke abraça-a.

“Devíamos festejar na noite do baile de Outono. Em minha casa...” Diz a Princesa.

A morena sente um nervoso miudinho na barriga com a ideia de passar a noite, ou parte dela, em casa da Clarke. Só a Heda e a sua Princesa, sozinhas numa casa.

“Diz que vens...” A Clarke sussurra ao seu ouvido de forma provocadora.

E apesar da Lexa se ter arrepiado com a respiração da Princesa no seu ouvido, não consegue deixar de levantar algumas questões.

“Ninguém vai desconfiar por nenhuma de nós ir ao baile?”

“Porque haveriam? Supostamente somos inimigas mortais.” Sorri a Princesa. “Além disso, os Grounders não costumam vir a estas coisas.”

A Clarke toca suavemente com os seus lábios nos da Heda.

“E dava-me jeito uma Grounder linda e forte para me proteger na noite em que me vou sentir mais sozinha...” Continua ela, com um ar ingénuo que sabe que vai provocar ainda mais a Heda.

“Donzela em apuros? É a minha deixa para aparecer!” Diz a Lexa a sorrir.

Já passava da hora de jantar quando a Lexa chegou a casa.

“Outra vez com a Griffin?” Pergunta a Anya. “Espero que tenhas novas informações.”

A Lexa suspira.

“Estou quase lá, Anya.”

“Ah sim? E o que te leva a pensar isso?”

“Ela disse...” Mas a Lexa para antes de dizer a palavra.

“Disse?”

“Disse... Que gosta de mim.”

A Anya revira os olhos.

“Claro que gosta, maninha! Naquela idade toda a gente gosta de toda a gente! Gosta não. Ama! Estão sempre a dizer que se amam uns aos outros. Nem dão valor ao que isso significa...”

“O quê?”

“Acorda, Lexa! Estás para aí a ficar enfeitiçada por aquela Princesa de Sky, que está habituada a ter o mundo aos seus pés, mas na verdade és só mais um passatempo, mais uma vitória! Não tarda ela farta-se de ti e tu nem uma informação conseguiste, só porque andas para aí toda derretida... Abre os olhos!”

“Eu não ando derretida, ok? Para de dizer essas merdas! E deixa-me fazer o meu trabalho! A agente aqui sou eu!”

“Blá blá blá! Como se eu não te conhecesse! Só quero que abras os olhos e descubras o responsável pela morte do pai!”

A Lexa vai para o quarto e deita-se na cama, cobrindo o rosto com a almofada para abafar uma espécie de grito.

“Sou tão estúpida!”

No dia do baile, a Escola de Sky está eufórica. Os alunos mal se concentram nas aulas e só falam no que vai acontecer na hora da festa: vestidos, encontros, música e, no caso dos Mecha, jogos.

“Wick, eu e o Jasper já instalamos o sistema de som na cave, juntamente com o projetor e a Xbox One. Vai ser altamente!” Diz o Monty, eufórico.

“Juro que não entendo essa excitação toda.” Diz a Raven. “Qual é a piada de passarem todos os bailes escondidos a fazer torneios de Fifa e de sei lá mais o quê?”

“Tu não entendes porque não és uma Mecha!” Diz o Monty. “Poder jogar na escola durante a noite é... Diferente!”

“É único!” Diz o Jasper.

“Vocês são estranhos...” Diz a latina. “Wick, podes guardar pelo menos uns minutos para dançarmos?”

“Ahm... Claro!” Responde o rapaz, pouco convencido.

“Uau, que entusiasmo, Wick.” Intromete-se o Bellamy.

“O que queres dizer?” Pergunta o rapaz.

“Pelo menos faz um esforço para parecer que te importas! Qual é a tua, afinal? Sempre fechado no teu mundo, cheio de segredos...”

Mas o Wick opta por ignorar as palavras do rapaz e levanta-se da mesa, afastando-se.

“O Wick é o nosso cérebro, Bell.” Diz o Jasper. “Ele precisa de se concentrar.”

“Em quê?”

“Como em quê? Em comandar o grupo, ora!” Responde o Monty, como se essa fosse a resposta mais profunda que pudesse dar.

“Não entendo...” Diz o Bellamy.

“Deixa, Bell. Eu também não. Mas se o Wick diz que guarda uma dança para mim, eu acredito!” Responde a Raven com um sorriso ingénuo.

“Ok, Bellamy eu tenho algo para contar e é bom que não te passes senão nunca mais te falo!” Diz a Octavia, enquanto se senta ao lado do grupo.

“Desembucha!” Diz a Raven.

“O Lincoln convidou-me para ir ao baile!”

As duas raparigas dão um grito histérico.

“O quê? Que Lincoln? O Grounder??” Pergunta o irmão.

“Yah, Bell, o gostoso do Grounder!” Responde a Raven, provocando o rapaz.

O Bellamy levanta-se, furioso.

“Eu vou acabar com a raça dele!”

Mas as raparigas agarram-no pela camisola.

“É que nem te atrevas!” Diz a Octavia.

“Bell, tem calma. É só um baile!” Intervém a Raven.

“O que se passa?” Pergunta a Clarke, que acaba de chegar à escola.

“O Lincoln convidou-me para o baile!” A Octavia repete, excitada e o Bellamy enfurece-se ainda mais.

“Uau! Nunca pensei! Depois tirem fotos, por favor. Quero muito vê-lo de smoking!”

“O quê? Também estás a favor disto?” Pergunta o Bellamy, indignado.

“Ora Bell, que mal tem? É um Grounder, sim, mas e depois? Não passam de rótulos parvos!” Diz a Clarke.

“WOW! Espera lá, a Princesa de Sky está a renunciar ao trono?” Pergunta a Raven, enquanto todo o grupo a olha boquiaberto.

“Somos finalistas, pessoal! A vida não são só rótulos estúpidos!”

“Isso é verdade... E se bem me lembro, Bellamy, foste o primeiro a dizer algo parecido quando estavas a tentar convidar a Heda para o baile!” Relembra a Raven.

“Espera, tu o quê?” Pergunta a Octavia, surpreendida. “É que nem penses em proibir-me de ir com o Lincoln! Sobretudo quando vais com a Lexa!”

“Eu não vou com ela! Ela não aceitou.” O rapaz responde, frustrado e a Clarke esconde o sorriso por saber que a Heda é sua e só sua. “Por norma os Grounders nem vêm a este tipo de festas. Não entendo porque é que aquele armário quer vir!”

“Bellzito, o Lincoln está a fazer um esforço para agradar à Octavia. Não podes tu também fazer por isso?” Pergunta a Raven, que intercede pela amiga.

O Bellamy suspira.

“Eu já não quero ir é a baile nenhum.”

“Mas é que tu nem penses!” A expressão da Raven altera-se. “A Clarke vai estar de castigo, a Octavia vai ter um encontro, o Finn vai levar as gajas todas que conseguir para trás do ginásio e eu nem sequer sei se o Wick vai estar comigo. Vens sim senhor! Vens comigo!”

“É melhor obedeceres Bell. Ela morde!” Diz a Clarke, a rir-se. “E por favor, mantenham-me a par de tudo!”

“Sempre, Princesa!” Diz a Octavia, enquanto pisca o olho à amiga. “E tu, relaxa...” Dito isto, aproxima-se da Raven e começa a massajar-lhe os ombros.

“Ai que bom...”

“Sou a próxima!” Diz a Clarke. “O Finn não vem hoje?”

“Não sei. Deve estar doente outra vez.” Responde o Jasper. “Eu disse-lhe para ter mais cautela, mas ele abusa.”

“Ele tem que avaliar a qualidade, Jasper!” Defende o Monty.

“É um imbecil...” Diz a Clarke.

Quando a campainha de entrada soa, a Princesa segue para a primeira aula. Reparando que a Lexa está já sentada, vai para o seu lugar do costume. Quando se aproxima da cadeira, nota que tem uma flor pousada. Ela olha de imediato para a Heda, que sorri. Um sorriso mais pequeno do que o que era suposto ter dado. A Lexa gosta da Princesa. Gosta muito! Mas se aquilo que a Anya lhe disse é verdade, então ela é mesmo só mais uma brincadeira para a Clarke. Por isso, o melhor mesmo é fazer valer o jogo e entreter a Princesa até ela desbobinar tudo o que sabe sobre as pistas que pretende descobrir. E mais vale aproveitar já, antes que, como a Anya disse, ela se canse... Por isso aquela é uma flor um tanto agridoce de “vais me contar tudo o que sabes”, misturada com “eu quero-te mas nada disto real”. 

O telemóvel da Heda vibra.

PRINCESA: “O que queres jantar logo?”

Vai haver jantar mas e depois disso? A Lexa fica absorvida por essa pergunta. 

HEDA: “O que quiseres.”

PRINCESA: “Quero-te a ti...”

Ela não se pode envolver fisicamente com a Clarke. Será o seu fim se levar esta atração ao limite, porque significa que estará completamente rendida aos encantos da Princesa. Por outro lado, será o fim da missão dela naquela escola, porque pode ser que depois daquela noite, a Princesa tenha o que quer e se farte dela, não lhe dando pista nenhuma do que procura. Tantas dúvidas e tão pouco tempo para reagir... A Heda está decidida a inventar uma desculpa para não aparecer logo à noite.

Quando as aulas terminaram, não houve tempo para as duas raparigas se encontrarem no terraço. Em vez disso, a Clarke lançou um último sorriso à Lexa e dirigiu-se para casa para ter o seu suposto castigo, cozinhar alguma coisa que surpreendesse a Heda e preparar-se para o que pudesse vir a seguir.

Já na cabeça da Lexa, as dúvidas continuavam a pairar. Vai ou não vai? Será que o que a Princesa diz que sente é sequer real? Porque é que ela se sente ansiosa para saber a verdade? Mas ela só tem resposta à última pergunta e o facto de não saber responder às outras duas, faz com que odeie a resposta à terceira.

“Bom, parece que só há uma forma de descobrir...” Diz para si.

A Anya entra no seu quarto.

“Não vais ao baile?”

“Não.”

“Mas então e a Clarke? E as pistas?”

“Ela está de castigo e vou ter a casa dela para falarmos.”

A Anya levanta uma sobrancelha.

“Ok, mas por favor Lexa, vai com calma...”

“Não te preocupes. Ela é... Só uma adolescente.”

A Anya sorri e vai-se embora. Ela vai para a escola para fazer parte do grupo de professores que tem de passar o baile a tomar conta dos adolescente de hormonas aos saltos que querem definitivamente mais do que dançar uns com os outros.

E então a Lexa dá por si sozinha em casa, em frente ao espelho, com a cama cheia de roupa e nervosa por não saber o que vestir nem o que esperar daquela noite.

“Porque é que me sinto assim? Ela nem sequer me... Ela nem sequer sentiu aquela palavra quando a disse...” Ela olha para o seu reflexo no espelho. “És ridícula, Lexa... Apaixonada por uma adolescente!”

De repente, ela repara num vestido preto curto e justo guardado no fundo do armário. Já não o veste há algum tempo, mas neste momento sente que aquele pedaço de tecido a chama. Ela veste-o, só para recordar como lhe fica. E gosta de se ver com ele. Sente-se mais confiante, vencedora, senhora de si.

“Eu mando no que sinto e sei o que quero. Hoje vais me dar as pistas que procuro, Clarke Griffin!”

Mas será que a morena só quer mesmo as pistas? A essa pergunta ela nem se atreve a responder em voz alta. 

PRINCESA: “Tudo pronto. Podes considerar a tua donzela em apuros. Salva-me!”

A Lexa sorri para o telemóvel.

“O que tiver que ser, será.” Pensa para si, não conseguindo controlar a voz interior que lhe diz que ela não está assim vestida só para obter informações.

A morena dirige-se então para casa da Princesa, apanhando um táxi para ser mais rápido e discreto ir para lá. Depois, respira fundo e toca à campainha.

Não demora muito até a Clarke abrir a porta. A Princesa está a usar um vestido bege e decotado que lhe acentua todas as curvas e a Lexa só repara que deixou de respirar quando decide falar alguma coisa.

“Clarke, tu estás... Uau...”

“Posso dizer o mesmo, Heda...” Os olhos da Princesa não param de viajar pelo corpo da morena. Ela já sabia que a Lexa tinha um corpo perfeito, mas vê-la com algo tão justo só confirmava tudo o que já pensava e também o que desejava.

A Clarke puxa-a para dentro e tranca a porta atrás delas. Depois de um beijo apaixonado, dá a mão à Lexa e encaminha-a para a sala de jantar, de onde vem o cheiro agradável a comida. Já lá dentro, a morena nota que a sala está apenas iluminada por velas. Isso misturado a uma música de fundo que toca baixinho torna tudo muito mais confortável e... Romântico.

A Clarke sorri perante a expressão admirada da Lexa, pois teve a sensação de missão cumprida. Depois, aproxima-se da morena e sussurra-lhe.

“Bem-vinda ao nosso baile...”

E as defesas da Lexa voltam a cair. Vai ser uma longa noite.


	8. O baile

“Clarke...” A Lexa finalmente acorda. “Clarke!” Ela procura fazer o reconhecimento do local. Está escuro e frio. Lentamente, começa a recordar o que aconteceu.

 

CINCO HORAS ANTES...

“Bem-vinda ao nosso baile...” Sussurra a Princesa.

Os olhos da Lexa brilham e ela procura a namorada para um beijo longo e apaixonado, agradecendo assim a surpresa.

O beijo transforma-se em algo mais quando a Clarke a agarra pela cintura e responde ao beijo com paixão. As mãos da Lexa viajam pelos fios dourados que compõem o cabelo da sua Princesa e trinca o lábio inferior da rapariga, que agora suspira de desejo.

“Daqui a nada o jantar vai esfriar...” Diz a Clarke.

“Estou sem fome...” Revela a Lexa, querendo mais do que um simples jantar romântico à luz das velas.

“Pois mas eu fiz isto com amor e carinho e preciso que proves!” Diz a Clarke a sorrir, a sua voz confiante ao mostrar que consegue controlar o desejo pela morena só para fazê-la experimentar a comida que tanto trabalho lhe deu a cozinhar.

Ao aperceber-se disso, a Lexa solta uma gargalhada.

“O que foi?” Pergunta a Clarke, a sentir-se cada vez mais vermelha.

“Nada... É só que... És perfeita.”

A Clarke sorri e encaminha a Lexa para junto da mesa, arrastando a cadeira para que a Heda se sente. Depois, serve-lhe o jantar e senta-se à sua frente.

A Lexa prova o bife com batatas fritas que a Clarke fez com todo o carinho, enquanto a Princesa aguarda nervosamente a aprovação da namorada. É só bife com batatas fritas, mas ter a Lexa a comer o que ela preparou para si, faz tudo parecer mais importante e especial. E essa sensação de conforto e preocupação que a Clarke emana por si, faz com que a Lexa se sinta ainda mais apaixonada pela rapariga que está à sua frente.

“Muito bom...” Diz finalmente a Lexa.

A Clarke suspira de alívio.

“Estava a ver que não ias gostar!”

“Por favor, toda a gente adora bife com batatas fritas...” Constata a Lexa e ambas soltam uma gargalhada.

O jantar decorre cheio de bom humor e alguns copos de vinho à mistura. A Lexa em momento algum recordou a diferença de idades ou o facto de a Clarke ter deixado de ser menor apenas há uns meses atrás, porque tudo lhe parece perfeito. O Universo parece ter engendrado um plano para que ambas se encontrassem neste exato momento, onde mais uma vez o tempo parece ter parado e só elas existem. Uma explosão de sentimentos bons e de conforto, com o nervosismo de agradarem uma à outra mas, ao mesmo tempo, com a sensação de que não é preciso fazer esforço nenhum para que isso aconteça.

E assim, sem qualquer dificuldade e sem pensar duas vezes, a Heda pega na mão da sua Princesa e olha-a profundamente.

“Eu amo-te, Clarke.”

E a Clarke sorri. Sorri de felicidade e pelo reconhecimento do amor recíproco da rapariga à sua frente por quem ela sente que daria a vida se fosse preciso.

“Acho que agora é a parte em que me convidas para dançar.” Sugere a Princesa.

A Heda levanta-se e estende-lhe a mão, que a Clarke aceita de bom grado, e puxa-a para si. Ela agarra-a depois pela cintura, sugerindo assim que a Clarke envolva os braços à volta do seu pescoço. E as duas começam a dançar. Dançaram durante largos minutos, trocando sorrisos, beijos, olhares. Uma noite perfeita. O encontro ideal.

“Temos que arrumar tudo antes que a tua mãe chegue.” Recorda a Lexa.

“Sim...” Suspira a Clarke, não querendo que aquela noite acabe nunca. “Se calhar, para não estragarmos os vestidos, devíamos vestir outra coisa qualquer.”

“Não trouxe mais nada para vestir para além disto...”

“Então arrumas a casa em roupa interior!” Sugere a Clarke que, apesar de estar a brincar, não consegue deixar de imaginar a morena praticamente nua a passear pela casa.

“Nem pensar!” A Lexa sente-se corar e a Clarke sorri porque adora quando a morena fica assim, sem jeito.

“Anda, eu empresto-te uma roupa minha.”

A Clarke puxa a Lexa pela mão e encaminha-a até ao quarto, o sítio da casa que cheira e parece-se com a rapariga. E mesmo assim, a Lexa solta uma gargalhada.

“O que foi?”

“Trouxeste-me para o teu quarto para eu me despir... Para poder ajudar-te a arrumar a casa.”

A Clarke ri-se com ela ao aperceber-se de quão ridícula é a situação. Ela aproxima-se da Heda de um jeito sensual.

“Bem... Podemos saltar já a parte de arrumar e eu própria ajudo-te a tirares a roupa...”

A Lexa trinca o seu lábio inferior, pensando duas vezes antes de responder.

“Seria complicado explicar à tua mãe porque é que a sala dela parece o cenário de um filme romântico.” Ela beija a Princesa. 

“Então vamos arrumar primeiro e tiro-te a minha própria roupa depois...”

A Lexa arrepia-se com a ideia porque lhe agrada bastante.

A Clarke pega numas calças de ganga pretas e num top verde escuro e passa-o à namorada, que depois se dirige à casa-de-banho para se trocar. Entretanto, a Princesa decide mudar de roupa ali mesmo, contando que a Lexa a apanhe semi-nua quando voltar a entrar no quarto. E assim foi. A Clarke está a deixar cair o vestido aos seus pés no momento exato em que a Lexa sai da casa-de-banho. Apesar de estar de costas, a Princesa sente a Heda a explorar o seu corpo com os olhos mas isso não a impede de continuar, vestindo-se lentamente. Primeiro umas calças de ganga claras e, depois, uma camisola vermelha. Mas antes de conseguir vestir totalmente a camisola, sente as mãos da Lexa no seu estômago e o corpo da Heda colado ao seu enquanto suspira ao seu ouvido.

“Esta noite és minha...” Diz a Lexa, a sua voz fraca fazendo a Clarke arrepiar-se.

A Clarke vira-se para ela e beija-a com todo o desejo que sente pela morena e o calor do seu corpo quase aumenta mais vinte graus.

“Mas antes, temos uma missão a cumprir...” Sussurra a Heda.

“Pareces mesmo uma comandante a falar!” Sorri a Clarke.

As duas apagam todas as velas que iluminam a sala-de-estar e levam a loiça para a cozinha, onde a Clarke lava os pratos e a Lexa os seca com um pano. E a morena não deixa de sentir que isto seria o fim de dia ideal, todos os dias, pelo resto da sua vida.

As duas estão praticamente a terminar de arrumar tudo e o nervosismo aumenta porque elas sabem o que vem a seguir. E elas querem o que é suposto acontecer agora, mas estupidamente ambas receiam não estar à altura da outra. Por isso, quando finalmente terminam as ditas tarefas domésticas, ficam sem jeito.

“Queres... Ver um filme ou assim?” Pergunta a Clarke.

“Sim, pode ser.”

Elas sentam-se no sofá e escolhem um filme do James Bond que por acaso ambas já viram porque, também só por acaso, contam não prestar atenção nenhuma ao que vão ver.

O filme começa e a Clarke aconchega-se nos braços da Lexa, que lhe massaja carinhosamente a cabeça. Os minutos passam e a Clarke decide encontrar os olhos da morena, que a deseja ardentemente. E a Princesa consegue ler essa mensagem, porque no segundo a seguir está a beijá-la e a saltar para o seu colo.

A Lexa agarra-lhe na cintura e começa lentamente a levantar-lhe a camisola, enquanto a Clarke viaja as suas mãos pelo cabelo da morena. A Lexa beija-lhe o pescoço e a Clarke não consegue controlar um gemido. Ao ouvi-lo, a Heda pega na Princesa e deita-a no sofá, ficando por cima dela.

“Queres mesmo isto?” Pergunta-lhe num sussurro.

A Clarke diz que sim com a cabeça.

“Com tudo o que tenho...” Completa.

E a Lexa beija-a ainda com mais paixão. A Clarke começa a levantar-lhe a camisola, sentindo os seus abdominais definidos, mas o clima é interrompido por um barulho.

“O que foi isto?” A Lexa levanta a cabeça e tenta perceber o que se passa entre as sombras da sala apenas iluminada pela televisão.

“Provavelmente o vento. Acho que deixei a janela da cozinha entreaberta.” Responde a Clarke, que depois trinca o lábio e olha com ousadia para a morena. “Anda cá...”

A Lexa sorri e volta a envolver-se no clima com a namorada, mas a atenção da Heda é novamente desviada para outro barulho.

“Ok, já chega de barulhos. Vou fechar a janela.” Diz a Lexa, farta de ser interrompida pelo seu instinto militar que a faz estar sempre alerta. É a sua noite romântica com a rapariga dos seus sonhos e não é o vento que vai interromper isso!

“E vais deixar a tua Princesa indefesa aqui à espera?”

A Lexa sorri.

“Volto num instante!”

A Lexa caminha pelo corredor escuro da casa da Clarke, demasiado preguiçosa para acender qualquer luz. Quando chega à cozinha, repara que a janela está fechada e volta para a sala.

“Clarke, a janela está...”

Mas depressa para de falar quando repara na presença de um estranho encapuzado a segurar na namorada e a tapar-lhe a boca.

A expressão da Lexa muda completamente. Ela cerra os punhos e olha furiosamente para o estranho.

“Se não queres morrer hoje, larga-a... Já!”

A Clarke tenta desprender-se do estranho enquanto tenta dizer alguma coisa que o encapuzado abafa com a sua mão.

A Lexa fica ainda mais furiosa com a forma como o desconhecido agarra na Clarke.

“Eu disse para a largares!”

E no momento exato em que a Heda dá um passo na direção do sujeito, alguém lhe bate por trás na nuca e ela perde os sentidos.

Passadas algumas horas, a morena acorda com os gritos da rapariga com quem passou toda a noite.

“Clarke...” A Lexa finalmente acorda. “Clarke!” Ela procura fazer o reconhecimento do local. Está escuro e frio. Lentamente, começa a recordar o que aconteceu: o jantar, a dança, a troca de roupa, o barulho na cozinha.

Ela fica cada vez mais aflita com os gritos da Clarke.

“Controla-te Lexa.” Diz para si, enquanto se tenta acalmar e, dessa forma, perceber qual a melhor forma de sair daquela situação. Se estivesse sozinha, provavelmente já teria pensado em como se desamarrar daquela cadeira, mas com a rapariga que ama a sofrer e a precisar de ajuda, a Heda sente-se bloqueada e com uma sensação estranha que não se lembra de ter sentido antes... Medo?

Uma figura encapuzada aparece à sua frente minutos depois.

“Onde está a Clarke?” A Lexa pergunta-lhe, furiosa. “Soltem-na já!”

“Não te sabia tão protetora, Heda. Aliás, não era suposto tu e a Princesa odiarem-se?”

A Lexa decide entrar no jogo.

“Neste momento, já sei mais do que tu, imbecil.”

O homem não responde e a Lexa continua, lendo todos os sinais do indivíduo.

“Tu andas na escola de Sky.” A morena não sabe se é verdade, mas do jeito que o sujeito falou tão confiante da Heda e da Princesa, era um bom palpite.

“Pois estás bem enganada!”

Ao aperceber-se do repentino nervosismo do homem, a Lexa sabe que acertou e decide continuar.

“Com esse tamanho e essa postura, garanto-te que amanhã encontro-te e parto-te a cara!”

“Isso se saíres daqui viva!” O homem enerva-se.

“Nota-se que és um amador. Saio daqui num instante!” Por essa altura, a Lexa já teve o tempo necessário para desamarrar os nós que a prendem à cadeira, mas continua a fingir que está presa a ela.

O encapuzado aproxima-se dela para lhe bater e ela então levanta-se rapidamente para se desviar do ataque e bate-lhe fortemente com o cotovelo na nuca, fazendo com que ele cai aos seus pés.

“Esta foi pela que me deste, cabrão!”

Os gritos da Clarke já pararam faz alguns minutos e a morena está preocupada com a segurança da namorada mas, para não levantar suspeitas até porque não sabe quantos raptores existem, decide não chamar por ela.

A Heda guia-se pelos seus instintos, explorando os corredores da fábrica abandonada, quando vê outro encapuzado a proteger uma porta, provavelmente da sala onde a Clarke está presa. E a Lexa não é de se esconder. Para além disso, está furiosa e quer muito que o sujeito olhe para o rosto da mulher que lhe vai partir a cara.

“Hey!” Ela para uns passos em frente a ele.

O homem corre na sua direção e a Lexa desvia-se com facilidade do atacante, empurrando-o depois e fazendo com que a cabeça dele bata na parede e também ele perca os sentidos. Ela procura nos bolsos dele a chave daquela sala e, quando a encontra, abre a porta.

A Clarke corre na sua direção e abraça-a.

“Lexa! Estás bem?”

“Estou mas e tu? O que é que eles te fizeram? Clarke, conta-me tudo! Se te fizeram mal, vou matá-los!”

A Clarke beija-a para a acalmar.

“Está tudo bem, Lexa. Eu estou bem. Ninguém me fez nada. Só me prenderam aqui. Eu estava era com medo do que é que te pudesse ter acontecido... Quem são eles?”

“Não sei... Não sei... Temos que ir já embora daqui. Não sei quantos homens estão cá. Precisamos sair daqui em silêncio.”

A Clarke acena e segue a namorada. 

“Wow, foste tu que fizeste aquilo?” A Clarke pergunta espantada a apontar para o homem deitado no chão.

“Ele era um nabo!”

A Princesa sorri, ainda sem entender como é que era possível uma rapariga do tamanho e peso da Lexa dominar um homem alto e com alguns músculos. Mas não havia tempo para perguntas e por isso ambas despacharam-se a sair dali.

Felizmente, não parecia haver mais ninguém naquela fábrica velha e abandonada. Quando saíram do edifício, perceberam que estavam perto da cidade e não foi complicado regressar ao centro. Já passava das três da manhã.

“Devíamos voltar e ver o rosto deles!” Diz a Clarke. “Se só existem aqueles dois, não há problema!”

“Nem pensar! Eles podem estar armados. E, para além disso, não é certo que não esteja mais ninguém lá. É mais seguro assim.” A Lexa faz uma pausa. “Não quero que durmas em casa esta noite. Pode ser perigoso. Até eu descobrir quem fez isto, tens de ter cuidado.”

A Clarke sorri.

“Sim, minha comandante... Mas e tu? Quem te protege a ti?”

“Não te preocupes.” A Lexa sorri.

“Espero que a minha mãe não tenha ido ao meu quarto e pense que respeitei o castigo e estou a dormir...” Diz a Clarke, que depois trinca o seu próprio lábio e olha para a Lexa. “Posso dormir em tua casa?”

“O quê?” A Lexa fica aflita. De forma alguma pode levar a Clarke para sua casa. A Anya está lá. O quadro com todos os estudantes da escola de Sky também. A Clarke descobriria tudo num instante. “É melhor não... A minha... Mãe não lida bem com essas coisas.”

A Clarke não esconde o desânimo.

“Então... Levas-me até a casa da Raven? Ela vive sozinha num apartamento aqui perto. Prenda dos pais quando ela fez dezoito anos.”

A Lexa nem sabe porque é que está admirada com o que a Clarke acabou de lhe dizer. Na escola de Sky a maioria dos alunos vêm de famílias de grandes posses.

“Claro!”

Assim que chegaram a casa da Raven, a Clarke toca à campainha.

“Ok, primeiro de tudo, não estavas de castigo? E segundo, o que é que ela está aqui a fazer?” Pergunta a latina, sem sequer dar tempo à Clarke para entrar em sua casa.

“Longa história...”

As duas raparigas não se lembraram de inventar uma desculpa antes de chegar a casa da Raven e agora o silêncio instala-se na sala da rapariga.

“Tenho a noite toda.” Diz ela, interrompendo o silêncio.

“Eu... Estava farta de estar em casa e decidi aparecer na escola para espreitar o baile.” A Clarke começa, olhando para a Lexa para que a ajude.

“E eu por acaso estava a vir do baile porque... Aquela não é a minha... Cena?” Diz a Lexa.

“E apareceram uns tipos e tentaram assaltar-me.” Continua a Clarke.

“O quê? Mas tu estás bem? Fizeram-te alguma coisa?” A Raven fica histérica.

“Sim, sim... Graças à Lexa, que me salvou...” A Clarke olha com orgulho para a namorada, que lhe sorri.

A Raven percebe a mudança das duas.

“Ya e agora são as melhores amigas, né? Clarke, hoje não voltas para casa. Dormes comigo! Eu protejo-te! E Lexa, muito obrigada, a sério. Mas continuo a odiar-te. Sabes, são os dramas do Secundário.”

A Lexa ri-se com as palavras da Raven.

“Espera!” A Clarke interrompe. “Como é que vamos saber que a Lexa chega bem a casa? Quer dizer, eu não tenho o telemóvel comigo e a Lexa também não deve ter...”

“Mas em que século é que nós estamos? Quem é que sai de casa sem o telemóvel, Clarke? Devias estar bem maluca de ter ficado fechada em casa para te esqueceres dele... E Lexa, eu nem pergunto. Os Grounders são mesmo estranhos...”

A Princesa e a Heda contêm a gargalhada e continuam a ouvir a latina a falar sozinha.

“Bom, eu tenho a solução! Se, na segunda-feira, aqui a Heda aparecer à escola, é sinal de que está bem. Senão, prometo que procuramos o teu corpo e fazemos-te uma cerimónia fúnebre decente. Tass?”

“Raven!” A Clarke odeia a sugestão.

A Raven suspira e escreve o número de telemóvel dela num papel.

“Toma. Quando chegares a casa dá um toque para aqui.”

“Obrigada.” A Lexa aceita o papel e olha para a namorada. “Então, boa-noite...”

“Boa noite... E obrigada eu.” Diz a Clarke, com um sorriso.

“Sim, o mundo agradece! Agora, por favor, podemos ir dormir?” Interrompe mais uma vez a Raven.

A meia-hora que passou foi difícil para a Clarke, que olhava para o telemóvel na mesa de cabeceira da Raven que já ressonava, à espera do toque da Lexa. E se os homens foram atrás dela? E se ela corre perigo de vida? Mas de repente todas estas duvidas desapareceram quando o telemóvel da Raven vibra com um número que não está guardado, mas que a Clarke já sabe de cor. É a Lexa. Ela sorri, mas rapidamente se apercebe do que aconteceu. A Lexa tinha deixado o telemóvel em sua casa. Isto quer dizer que ela voltou lá para o ir buscar?

“Que namorada esperta que eu tenho...” Sussurra ela, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Mas, passados uns segundos, fica a pensar. E uma dúvida paira na sua cabeça: será que a Heda fez isso para a sua mãe não descobrir o que se passou em casa esta noite, ou porque tem algo a esconder e não arrisca que a Clarke veja o seu telemóvel?


	9. Uma nova amizade?

“Descobriram?” Como assim descobriram??” A Anya passeia pela sala de estar furiosa após a irmã lhe contar sobre o rapto.

“Não sei... O que é certo é que me queriam a mim, não à Clarke. Caso contrário, porque é que me prenderiam numa cadeira onde supostamente me iam interrogar enquanto mantinham a Clarke fechada numa sala?” A Lexa continua a levantar questões, enquanto toma o pequeno-almoço.

“Pode não ser bem assim Lexa. Talvez quisessem pedir um resgate pela Clarke. É que pelo que tu me contaste, nem deste tempo ao tipo para dizer o que realmente queria. Topaste logo que era da escola e atacaste.”

A Lexa para por momentos e recorda o que aconteceu. O homem encapuzado começou a conversa tratando-a por Heda e referindo-se à Clarke como Princesa, acrescentando que elas se deviam odiar dadas as circunstâncias das hierarquias parvas da Escola de Sky. Foi então que a Lexa começou o jogo de palavras com ele para o conseguir distrair enquanto se soltava da cadeira onde estava amarrada e, por causa disso, não descobriu mais nada sobre o sujeito.

“Conseguiste pelo menos ver-lhe o rosto?” A Anya arranca a Lexa dos seus pensamentos.

“Não. Estava focada em soltar a Clarke e tirá-la dali. Não sabia quantas mais pessoas poderiam estar envolvidas no rapto e por isso não quis arriscar.”

“Pois, mas agora corres perigo de verdade! Talvez eles já saibam quem és e o que procuras.”

“Vou ligar ao chefe. Preciso de lhe contar sobre isto.” A morena levanta-se e vai até ao quarto para fazer a chamada.

Ela olha para o esquema que fez na parede com todos os retratos dos alunos. A situação já está a fugir do seu controlo e ela ainda nada conseguiu descobrir sobre os culpados da morte do seu pai. Ela digita o número do responsável pelo seu departamento na polícia e, com algum receio da sua reação, conta-lhe sobre o sucedido, obviamente omitindo tudo o que fosse relacionado com o baile secreto que a Clarke Griffin havia preparado para ambas com todo o amor.

“Lexa, és um dos meus melhores agentes e pela primeira vez vejo-te com sérias dificuldades a tratar de um caso...” O tom de voz do seu chefe é sério. A Lexa olha para a foto da Clarke pendurada na parede. O caso, por si só, já é complicado, mas com uma distração como a Princesa, as coisas tornam-se ainda mais difíceis. O chefe continua a falar. “Eu sei que este é um caso sensível para ti por ter a morte do teu pai envolvida. Já por isso pensei duas vezes antes de aceitar que fosses tu a pegar nele. Mas a verdade é que permiti que o fizesses porque desde que ele foi assassinado que já tenho alguém infiltrado na escola a tentar saber pormenores sobre a nova droga e quem a anda a criar.”

“O quê? Como assim??” A Lexa sente-se, de algum modo, traída com a revelação.

“Um dia depois de descobrirmos o cadáver do agente Woods, mandei uma agente infiltrar-se, também ela como aluna. Meio ano depois e vendo que ainda havia muito mistério à volta do que aconteceu, consenti para que também tu fosses para lá. Está na hora de a conheceres e tentarem juntas descobrir tudo o que precisamos saber. O tempo está a passar Lexa e os criminosos estão mais atentos! Ontem safaste-te do rapto por terem sido uns amadores a agir. Mas e quando vierem os profissionais? Precisas de reforços e para já quero que trabalhes em conjunto com a agente Green. Se as coisas se complicarem, trocamos de equipa.”

Trocar de equipa? A Lexa ainda processa toda a informação. Ela não quer que sejam outros a descobrir o que aconteceu ao seu pai. Pela honra dele, quer ser ela a fazê-lo. E também pelo facto de não querer deixar a Clarke, porque ainda é cedo para lhe contar a verdade. Ou melhor, porque ainda não está preparada para isso.

“Eu consigo, senhor. Vou descobrir e desmantelar a rede! Quem é a agente Green?”

“Espero bem que sim Woods, espero bem que sim! Procura pela Costia Green. Bom trabalho.” Dito isto, ele desliga a chamada.

“Costia?” A rapariga tenta associar uma cara a este nome que lhe é familiar quando a Anya entra no quarto.

“E então?”

“Pelos vistos, desde a morte do pai que já temos uma agente infiltrada na escola.”

“Eu sabia! Era impossível terem esperado meio ano para poderes ser tu a agir... Sem ofensa maninha, mas trabalho é trabalho e não podiam esperar por ti.”

“Sim... Eu sei...” A Lexa entende a situação, embora ainda se sinta um pouco frustrada por não ter sabido disso mais cedo. “Anya, sabem quem é a Costia Green?”

A Anya pensa durante uns segundos.

“Sim! Faz parte do teu grupo dos Grounders, tolinha! Aquela que anda sempre com o Lincoln! Raios, como é que eu não percebi isso mais cedo?”

“Aquela é a Costia Green? Tens a certeza?” A Lexa nunca imaginaria que uma rapariga com cara de menina, alta e magra, de pele branca e cabelos lisos e pretos era uma agente.

“Então Heda, és a cabecilha do grupo e não conheces os teus seguidores?” A Anya ri-se mas a Lexa ainda está com algumas dúvidas e pergunta-se se a Costia Green é realmente aquela rapariga.

Na Escola de Sky, já todos os elementos dos Sky People sabem o que supostamente aconteceu à Clarke devido a uma latina muito entusiasmada que não para de relatar o que aconteceu, como se tivesse presenciado a cena.

“Foste assaltada?? Por favor, diz-me que não te fizeram mal, Clarke!” A Octavia abraça a amiga com força.

Antes que a Princesa pudesse responder, a Raven interfere.

“Esta é mais uma das novidades bombásticas! Ela foi salva...”

“Como assim salva? Apareceu um super-herói ou assim?” O Bellamy pergunta, cético.

“É agora que descobrimos que o Iron Man realmente existe!” O Jasper e o Monti comentam entre si, excitados.

“Não, parvos! Um Grounder apareceu...”

O grupo fica em silêncio, boquiaberto.

“Ou melhor, uma Grounder...” Continua a Raven.

O grupo permanece calado, à espera de um nome.

“A Heda!” Revela finalmente a latina.

“A Heda salvou a Princesa?” A Octavia pergunta e a Raven acena. 

“Mas isto aconteceu mesmo? Porque eu quase apostava que a Heda era a assaltante!” Diz o Jasper a rir-se.

“Sim! A Heda viu a nossa Princesa em apuros, aproximou-se deles em silêncio, pé ante pé, depois levantou a mão e..” A Raven conta a história enquanto faz gestos.

“Ok, agora estás a inventar.” Diz a Octavia, que já conhece bem a amiga que tem.

“Pois estou.” A latina suspira. “A Clarke não me quer contar pormenores. Só sei que a Heda a salvou e a levou até minha casa.”

Todos soltam uma gargalhada.

“Bom, pelo menos ela salvou-te!” Diz o Bellamy. “Agora estás segura. Se fosse a ti tomava mais cuidado e deixava de andar sozinha por uns tempos.”

“Sim Bell, não te preocupes.” A Clarke sorri para o amigo. “Novidades do Finn? Ele está melhor?”

“Não sei. Não soubemos mais nada dele. Faltou ao baile porque ainda estava doente.” Responde a Octavia.

“Yah... Doente... Ele que deixe as drogas!” Diz a Raven.

“Ele devia mesmo ter-se controlado com a quantidade... Eu avisei!” Suspira o Monty.

A campainha de entrada toca e a Clarke não consegue ver a Lexa. Onde é ela que andará? Ontem à noite deu um toque para o telemóvel da Raven anunciando que chegou sã e salva a casa mas, mesmo assim, a Clarke teme pelo pior. A Princesa respira fundo e tenta focar-se no pensamento de que a morena deve ter simplesmente adormecido.

A Lexa entra no portão da escola cinco minutos mais tarde, apressada. Mas ela corre não para chegar a tempo da aula, mas para tentar encontrar a agente Green. Contudo, a entrada já está deserta e só lhe resta esperar pelo intervalo para falar com ela.

“Merda...”

Quando a Lexa entra na sala e pede desculpas à Professora Indra pelo atraso, os olhos da Clarke começam a brilhar. Um brilho que só era dedicado à sua namorada perfeita, que ainda ontem a havia salvo. Mal a Lexa se senta no seu lugar, o telemóvel dela vibra.

PRINCESA: “Finalmente! Estava a ficar preocupada...”

HEDA: “Já tens o telemóvel?”

PRINCESA: “Sim. Levantei-me super cedo e fui para casa antes que a minha mãe desconfiasse que não dormi lá. Logo no nosso spot?”

HEDA: “Sempre!”

A Clarke sorri para o telemóvel e pousa-o antes que a Indra perceba que ela está distraída. A Princesa já tem tudo pensado para o final do dia. Ela quer terminar o que começaram na noite anterior e mal pode esperar por esse momento.

Quando o intervalo chega, a Lexa desaparece da sala. Ela avista o Lincoln ao longe e sabe que o grupo está com ele e, como é óbvio, a Costia. Ela aproxima-se deles e ouve as histórias do baile da noite anterior que o Lincoln conta com entusiasmo. Ao mesmo tempo, não consegue evitar olhar para a Costia, ainda na dúvida de que ela poderá realmente ser a agente infiltrada. A campainha volta a tocar e o grupo levanta-se para regressarem às aulas, mas a Costia e a Lexa ficam para trás.

“Então já sabes...” Diz a Costia.

“Sim. Porque é que não me contaste antes?”

“Não queria correr riscos. O chefe também preferiu manter assim, mas agora que já deste mais bandeira que qualquer um cá na escola, tenho que te ajudar.”

A Lexa não consegue perceber se a Costia está a tentar ter piada ou a ser arrogante.

“Antes de mais, foste tu que começaste com esta palhaçada de me chamarem Heda!” A Lexa justifica-se.

“Eu?”

“Sim, tu! Eu cheguei à escola e tu disseste que tinhas aprendido esse nome num filme!”

“Pois foi!” A Costia solta uma gargalhada. “Desculpa, tinha que manter a personagem... Mas também tu estavas a pedi-las! O Lincoln a dar-me uma aula de autodefesa e eu a fingir que não sabia lutar e tu vieste com o ego todo e exibiste-te!”

“Desculpa se queria ser útil, tá?” As duas raparigas riem-se. “Mas então sempre soubeste quem eu era e o que estava aqui a fazer?”

“Sim e até que enfim que já sabes! Faz-me falta um adulto para conversar aqui no meio destes adolescentes todos.”

A Lexa solta uma gargalhada e é então que vê a Clarke ao longe a entrar para a sala. Pelo menos nem tudo está perdido. Vai ter sim que partilhar o caso com a agente Green e certamente dividir a glória com ela, embora quisesse fazer tudo sozinha em nome do seu pai. Mas pelo menos ainda tem a sua Princesa. Pelo menos tem esta relação secreta da qual apenas a Anya sabe. E isto é algo que ela quer manter longe do caso do seu pai.

Quando as aulas terminam, a Heda sobe ao terraço onde encontra a Princesa de Sky com cara de poucos amigos. A Lexa aproxima-se para a beijar mas a Clarke afasta-se.

“O que foi?” Pergunta-lhe a morena.

“Vi-te muito amiguinha de uma rapariga do teu grupo, hoje.”

“Quem?” A Lexa não percebe de quem é que ela possa estar a falar.

“Uma Grounder... Pele branca, cabelos pretos...”

“A Costia? É natural que eu me dê bem com os Grounders, são do meu grupo de amigos...” Responde a Lexa, engolindo em seco.

“Sim, mas estavam muito divertidas...”

“A Princesa de Sky está com ciúmes?” A Lexa solta uma gargalhada.

“Parva... É bom que ela não se meta contigo.” A Clarke aproxima-se e agarra-a pela cintura. “Tu és minha!”

“Só tua...” A Lexa sorri.

“Bom, vou-me embora.” Diz a Clarke, de repente.

“Já? Porquê?”

“Porque perdi a vontade de te mostrar a lingerie sexy que vesti hoje só para ti...”

O queixo da Lexa cai ao imaginar a Clarke vestida com uma lingerie.

“E vestiste isso porque...”

“Não importa. Até amanhã!” A Clarke pisca o olho à Heda e sorri-lhe provocadoramente, enquanto se afasta da rapariga.

No entanto, a morena antecede-se e agarra-a pelo braço, fazendo com que o corpo da Princesa se cole ao seu.

“Antes de ires, quero o meu beijo!”

E sem dar tempo à Princesa para responder, a Lexa beija-a com toda a paixão que sente. No meio de tantas mentiras e tantos esquemas, uma coisa é certa... Ela ama aquela rapariga!


	10. Provocações

A Clarke acorda sobressaltada e a suar, a respiração ofegante. Ultimamente os seus sonhos fazem-na reviver o pavor que sentiu na noite em que foi raptada e, apesar de se ter safado sem qualquer arranhão, nos seus sonhos, ou melhor, pesadelos, não é bem isso que acontece. Já passou mais de duas semanas desde o sucedido mas, sempre que adormece, ela só consegue ver a Lexa a ser morta com um tiro no coração e ela própria a sucumbir na escuridão de uma cave.

Ela olha para o relógio. Uma da manhã. Ainda vai a tempo de tentar adormecer de novo e, talvez desta vez, sonhar com algo menos assustador.

A Lexa suspira. Desde que se juntou à Costia para tentar desmantelar a rede de droga que tudo indica começar na Escola de Sky, que mal tem tempo para descansar. Durante o dia é uma mera aluna, uma adolescente com as hormonas aos saltos, a fingir que está a aprender tudo de novo nas aulas. Bom, quanto às hormonas, isso não é a fingir porque a Clarke realmente mexe com tudo o que a Lexa julgava controlar perfeitamente. Já quando a noite cai, ela volta ao seu mundo normal onde é uma polícia treinada para proteger os inocentes ou, no caso dela, destruir aqueles que mataram o seu pai. A vida da Lexa está virada de cabeça para baixo porque ela está a fazer tudo o que, numa outra fase da sua vida, nunca faria: a raiva ferve-lhe nas veias com a ansia de descobrir os culpados pela morte do seu pai ao mesmo tempo que a paixão por uma adolescente a consome viva. Lexa, a mulher dedicada que transformou a sua profissão numa missão para a vida, é agora uma mulher confusa, cheia de ressentimentos, mas também apaixonada e que faria tudo pelo bem-estar da sua Princesa.

A morena esfrega os olhos enquanto boceja.

“Lexa, eu também estou cheia de sono mas não podemos parar agora.”

A Costia está no quarto da Heda a olhar para a parede que contém todas as fotos dos alunos de Sky. A parede que a Lexa havia preenchido mesmo antes de se ter envolvido com a Clarke.

“Eu sei Costia, mas todas as noites analisámos isto e todas as noites voltamos à estaca zero. Precisamos de outro plano.” A Lexa faz uma pausa e suspira. “Seria mais simples se eu conseguisse perceber quem foram os raptores, mas no meio de tantos rapazes, está difícil!”

“Talvez um torneio de futebol ajude?” A Anya entra no quarto com duas chávenas de café. As duas polícias inspiram o cheiro que se arrasta com o movimento da rapariga.

“Anya, nunca estive tão feliz em ver-te!” Diz a Lexa, estendendo as mãos para segurar na chávena de café que a irmã lhe passa. “Um torneio, dizes tu?”

“Sim. Sou a professora de Educação Física. Posso propor um torneio masculino de futebol e vocês podem voluntariar-se para me ajudar a tratar dos preparativos. Assim consegues estar de olho na maioria dos rapazes das escola e tirar algumas conclusões!” Diz a Anya.

“Uma excelente ideia!” Responde a Costia. “Lexa, a tua irmã é um génio!”

Dito isto, a Lexa apercebe-se da ligeira cor rosada que começa a envolver o rosto da irmã, mas decide ignorar, fazendo um apontamento mental para questionar a Anya sobre o assunto mais tarde. De repente, o seu telemóvel começa a vibrar e ela consegue ler o nome da Clarke no visor.

“A sério que a Griffin nem à noite te deixa em paz?”

As palavras da irmã valeram à Lexa um olhar curioso por parte da Costia. Ninguém, à exceção da Anya, sabe que a Lexa anda envolvida com a Princesa de Sky e, embora a Heda tenha convencido a irmã de que tudo não passa de um esquema para obter informações, com que cara ela vai agora explicar isso à sua colega de trabalho, quando tudo lhe parece pouco ético?

“Tenho que atender.” Diz ela, sem dar qualquer explicação e saindo do quarto caminhando em direção à casa-de-banho.

“Clarke?” Sussurra ela. “O que se passa?”

Ela ouve um suspiro do outro lado antes de ouvir o seu tom de voz preferido.

“Não consigo dormir Lexa...”

“Outra vez aqueles sonhos maus?” Pergunta a morena com uma voz doce.

“Hmm... Sim... Precisava de ouvir a tua voz.”

“Clarke, os teus medos estão a sobrepor-se à tua coragem. Não penses mais no que aconteceu. Tu estás bem, eu estou bem, nada de mal se passou. Queres que fale contigo até adormeceres?” Pergunta a Lexa. Não seria a primeira vez que a Princesa adormeceria ao som da voz da Heda.

“Não.” Responde a Clarke, a sua voz sonolenta. “Preciso de algo que me relaxe para conseguir dormir...”

“Como o quê?”

Do outro lado da linha a Lexa já não ouve a voz da Clarke. Em vez disso, ouve suspiros e gemidos quase sussurrados.

“Clarke? O que é que estás a...”

“Adivinha...”

O corpo da Lexa arrepia-se com a imagem da sua namorada a tocar-se enquanto fala ao telemóvel com ela.

“Clarke, por favor... Esta não é a altura para...”

“Diz outra vez o meu nome...” Suplica a Clarke, agora ofegante.

A Lexa fecha os olhos e inspira profundamente. Ela não consegue controlar o calor cada vez mais intenso que consome o seu corpo. Queria ser ela ali, ao lado da Clarke, a fazê-la gemer, mas só o facto da rapariga se ter atrevido a ligar-lhe e a fazê-lo faz todo o seu corpo vibrar de desejo. A Heda percebe então que não tem outro remédio senão incentivar a namorada. Porque ela não quer parar de ouvir aqueles gemidos nunca.

“Clarke...” 

A forma como a morena diz o seu nome faz a Princesa sentir a sua roupa interior ficar ainda mais molhada. A sonolência deu-lhe coragem para ligar à Lexa e fazer isto sem qualquer pudor porque ela já não aguentava a pressão entre as suas pernas a pedir por alguma atenção. E ela consegue imaginar o efeito que isso deve estar a ter também na morena. Um sorriso aparece nos seus lábios ao imaginar o rosto da Lexa paralisado com o que está a acontecer.

“Lexa... Lexa...” O seu nome sai molhado e, ao ouvi-lo, a Heda trinca o seu lábio inferior e fecha os olhos novamente. A sua mão livre começa a viajar para o botão das suas calças. E, de repente, uma gargalhada. Uma leve gargalhada da Princesa.

“Clarke?”

Após um breve silêncio, a princesa inspira profundamente.

“Não sei com que cara vou olhar para ti quando te voltar a encontrar na escola...” Responde-lhe ela. “Acabei de ter um orgasmo a falar contigo ao telemóvel, algo que nunca me imaginei a fazer.”

A Lexa estremece com o que a namorada lhe diz e não sabe realmente o que lhe responder.

“Amo-te Lexa.”

“Eu sei.” Diz a Lexa com um sorriso.

“Boa noite.”

“Dorme bem.”

Dito isto, a Princesa desliga a chamada e estica-se na cama caindo levemente no sono com um sorriso desenhado no rosto.

A Lexa guarda o telemóvel e volta a apertar as calças. Ela respira fundo enquanto se recompõe ao espelho para voltar para a beira da Costia e da Anya, embora não saiba com que cara vai aparecer lá.

“Lexa, finalmente! Sexo ao telefone, é?” Pergunta a Anya no gozo.

“O quê?” A Lexa sente-se corar.

“Relaxa maninha, estou só a brincar contigo.”

Dito isto, a Lexa solta um suspiro de alívio. Por momentos pensou que a irmã tivesse ouvido alguma coisa.

“Bem, eu acho que já está demasiado tarde para conseguirmos pensar com clareza. Vou para casa. Até amanhã meninas!”

“Até amanhã, Costia.” Dizem as irmãs em coro.

A Costia sai do quarto e a Lexa olha para a irmã.

“O que foi?” Pergunta-lhe a Anya.

“Não a vais acompanhar até à porta?”

“Ela é a tua colega de trabalho. Eu só sirvo os cafés noturnos.”

A Lexa solta uma gargalhada.

“Vai acompanhá-la, Anya. Vai lá dar-lhe um beijinho de boa noite como eu sei que estás mortinha por dar.” A morena pisca-lhe o olho.

A Anya cora um bocado, revira os olhos e segue o conselho da irmã.

“Só para parares com isto!”

A Lexa adora ver a irmã sem jeito. Não é todos os dias que isso acontece.

De manhã, a Lexa faz um esforço enorme para não faltar às aulas. O cansaço é difícil de disfarçar quando transformado em olheiras, mas a realidade é que, para além da Heda não conseguir dormir direito há dias, ontem foi mais complicado depois daquele telefonema da Clarke que a deixou desperta por muito tempo a fazer coisas que ela própria se envergonharia de contar à Princesa.

A Heda entra na sala de aula minutos depois do toque de entrada. Depois de levar uma repreensão da Indra, ela dirige-se para a sua mesa trocando olhares com a Clarke pelo caminho. A Princesa cora levemente ao relembrar o que fez na noite anterior, mas isso não a impede de lançar um sorriso provocador à namorada. A morena decide aproveitar a deixa.

HEDA: “Não me queres ligar agora durante a aula?”

A Clarke pega no telemóvel para ler a mensagem e cora ainda mais, mas não deixa passar a oportunidade de lhe responder.

PRINCESA: “Se quiseres repito tudo logo no terraço ;)”

A Lexa arrepia-se quando lê a mensagem mas não consegue deixar de sorrir.

Quando a aula termina, a Lexa encaminha-se para os balneários para se preparar para a aula de Educação Física com calma. O que ela não repara é que a Clarke está mesmo atrás dela e, logo que entra no balneário, ouve a porta atrás de si bater. Antes que pudesse olhar para trás, a Clarke empurra-a contra a parede.

“Shhh... Temos dois minutos antes que alguém apareça.” Diz a Princesa, roçando os seus lábios nos da namorada.

“Dois minutos não chegam para nada...” A respiração da Lexa torna-se ofegante.

“Acabamos de perder vinte segundos. Beijas-me ou não?” A Clarke continua a provocá-la, esperando que seja a Heda a fechar a distância entre as duas.

E a Lexa assim o faz, beijando-a intensamente. É por isso que ela é completamente apaixonada pela Clarke. A rapariga tem os pés no fogo, puxando por toda a humanidade que a Lexa pensava que conseguia controlar tão bem. Mas ela gosta de se perder naqueles olhos azuis como o céu. Ela gosta de deixar cair as defesas com a Clarke.

A Princesa começa a levantar a camisola da Heda, só para poder sentir a sua pele. Quando o ambiente está a ficar mais quente, elas ouvem vozes a aproximarem-se. No impulso rápido, as raparigas afastam-se, marcando a melhor distância possível entre ambas.

“Clarke! Vieste cedo!” Diz a Raven.

“Sim, precisava de vir com calma para me preparar.”

Sentindo os olhos da Heda pousados em si, a Princesa começa a despir-se lentamente e de um jeito um tanto sensual ao mesmo tempo que disfarçado para que ninguém percebesse. A Lexa sente a sua boca ficar seca. A Clarke leva-a ao extremo e é difícil tirar os olhos da rapariga.

“Consegues vestir-te mais devagar?” A ironia da Raven interrompe o momento que a Princesa estava a tentar criar ali.

A Clarke fica sem jeito e o ambiente sensual é quebrado. Ela então prepara-se num ritmo normal e, à saída do balneário, pisca o olho à namorada.

Depois de alguns aquecimentos e voltas ao campo e antes de começarem a jogar voleibol, a Anya decide anunciar o torneio que se aproxima.

“Meus caros alunos, falei com a Diretora Griffin e ela concordou na organização de um torneio masculino de futebol. Por isso, abrem hoje as inscrições tanto para os participantes como para quem se quiser voluntariar para me ajudar com tudo.”

“Porque é que é um torneio masculino?” Pergunta a Raven. “Como é que a emancipação da mulher vai acontecer se as mulheres desta escola não apoiam as suas alunas? Não faz qualquer sentido!”

“Muito bem, para além da Reyes, mais alguém se gostaria de voluntariar para me ajudar?” Pergunta a Anya.

A Raven faz má cara ao perceber no que se meteu e a Lexa levanta o braço. 

“Eu entro, professora!”

A Clarke não entende mas decide alinhar também ela nisto. Poder continuar a provocar a Heda fora das aulas é uma ideia que lhe apraz.

“Eu também!”

“Clarke, a sério?” Pergunta a Raven, sem entender.

“Faço-te companhia!” Responde a Princesa, a sorrir.

“Professora!” O Finn levanta o braço. “E os alunos que não quiserem participar nem voluntariar-se?”

“Não vos disse? Todos os alunos são obrigados a participar!” A Anya sorri e olha para a Lexa, que troca um olhar de agradecimento com a irmã. Agora sim, talvez haja algum avanço no caso do seu pai.


	11. O Torneio

É sábado de manhã e já não bastasse a Lexa andar a trabalhar durante a noite com a Costia, hoje mal dormiu para poder ajudar a Anya com todos os preparativos para o torneio de futebol da escola.

“Ei, não faças essa cara maninha.” Diz a Anya ao reparar no ar de tédio da irmã. “Estou a fazer isto para te ajudar. A Costia não se está a queixar e tem tido exatamente os mesmos horários que tu!”

A Lexa boceja e pousa a cabeça na mesa enquanto mastiga a torrada.

“Anya, a Costia não se queixa porque adora qualquer desculpa para te ver. Ou pensas que não percebi o jeito com que se olham?”

A Anya cora.

“E tu não dormes porque passas as noites a sonhar com a Griffin!” A irmã diz a primeira coisa que lhe vem à cabeça, tentando vencer a guerra de palavras como se tivesse novamente doze anos. O que ela não sabe é que é verdade. A Lexa não dorme porque só consegue pensar na Clarke.

“Relembra-me outra vez porque é que me fizeste acordar às seis da manhã?” Pergunta a Lexa, ignorando o que a irmã acabou de dizer.

“Porque tenho que ir bastante cedo para a escola e não ia pedir à Costia, à Reyes ou à Griffin que fossem comigo a esta hora se tu também tens que ir.” A Anya pega na chave do carro. “E volto a dizer: estou a fazer isto por ti!”

As duas irmãs entram no carro. A Lexa costuma apanhar o autocarro para a Escola de Sky já que ninguém sabe que ela e a Anya são irmãs, mas a esta hora o risco de serem vistas juntas é praticamente inexistente.

Quando chegam ao destino, a Costia já as espera ao portão.

“Isto sim, é que é uma mulher exemplar!” Diz a Anya para a irmã, com orgulho.

“Claro. Espera só até veres a roupa interior exemplar que ela usa.”

A Anya deita um olhar amargo à irmã. Ciúmes? A Lexa revira os olhos.

“Somos do mesmo ano e já tive que partilhar o balneário com ela. Não te preocupes maninha, ela é toda tua!” Depois, aproxima-se da Costia.

“Quem é que é toda tua?” Pergunta-lhe a agente Green, descontraída.

A Anya olha para a Lexa como se estivessem a falar da Heda e não dela própria.

“A Griffin é toda da Lexa.” E entra na escola.

“Lexa...” A Costia agarra na Heda pelo braço para ficarem um pouco para trás. “É verdade? Tu e a Clarke?”

A Lexa olha para o chão. Ela não quer encontrar os olhos da Costia e admitir que anda envolvida com uma adolescente.

“Faz parte do disfarce.” Diz ela em tom baixo.

“Hmm... Bem pensado! A Clarke é a Princesa de Sky.” Diz a Costia com um tom jocoso. “Ela sabe tudo! Há quanto tempo andam? Presumo que pouco, senão já terias toda a informação que precisamos.”

“Ahm... Sim, muito pouco.” 

Se ela soubesse! Já passaram alguns meses desde que a Lexa se começou a envolver com a Clarke, mas para a morena é realmente complicado conseguir apurar pormenores do caso através da Princesa quando ela se esquece do mundo quando estão juntas.

Passadas umas horas e pouco antes do torneio começar, as duas outras voluntárias aparecem.

“Quem diria que as meninas iriam dar-nos a honra das vossas presenças!” Diz a Anya com ironia.

“As pessoas mais importantes são as últimas a chegar!” Sorri a Raven.

“Menos, Reyes, ou ficas a arrumar tudo sozinha no final.”

A Raven engole em seco e a Clarke não contém uma gargalhada. Atrás da Anya, a Lexa olha para a Clarke com aquele olhar que a Princesa sabe que lhe pertence só a si.

Mais tarde, a Clarke chega-se perto da namorada.

“Adoro poder ver-te ao fim-de-semana. Este é de longe o melhor encontro de sempre!” Diz ela na brincadeira e com um sorriso.

“Um dia levo-te a um encontro a sério, prometo!” O tom da Lexa é sério e cheio de esperança.

A Costia nota a proximidade das duas e a Lexa percebe que a agente está de olhos nela e decide afastar-se, fingindo ter muitas tarefas para adiantar.

O torneio começa e os Grounders levam a sua rebeldia e falta de regras para o campo enquanto jogam contra os Arkers, atletas disciplinados. A Lexa olha com atenção tirando medidas mentais do corpo de cada um dos jogadores em campo, tentando ignorar com todas as suas forças o facto de sentir o olhar da Clarke pousado nela de um jeito único e sensual de quem a quer levar para o terraço logo que possível.

Para desgosto da Clarke, a Costia aproxima-se da Lexa.

“E então? Algum deles te parece familiar?”

A Lexa abana a cabeça dizendo que não, recusando-se a desviar o olhar do campo.

Os Grounders perdem contra os Arkers e é a vez dos Sky People jogarem contra os Mecha. A Raven e a Clarke não controlam alguns gritos de apoio para o seu grupo, embora por vezes a latina torcesse também pelos Mecha.

“Estás a torcer pelo inimigo!” Afirma a Princesa com um sorriso.

“O que queres? Apesar do Wick me ter deixado plantada na noite do baile, o Jasper e o Monty ainda são meus amigos e eu quero que eles sintam que os apoiamos na derrota valente que vão viver!”

A Lexa, que está a ouvir a conversa, para por momentos para pensar.

“O Wick...” Sussurra para si enquanto olha atentamente para o corpo do rapaz.

“Disseste alguma coisa?”

“Claro... Faz sentido! Kyle Wick! Ele não foi ao baile na noite em que fui sequestrada e tem exatamente a estatura de um dos assaltantes! Não estava a conseguir encontrar o tal assaltante porque raramente vejo o Wick. Está sempre metido no laboratório a estudar ou a fazer trabalhos ou a jogar...”

“Ou a criar a droga!” Diz a Anya atrás delas, que ouve a conversa.

Naquele exato momento, o Wick procura a Lexa com o olhar. O seu ar é sério e desconfiado.

“Bingo!” Diz a Lexa, enquanto sorri para o rapaz, que agora lhe virou a cara e finge prestar atenção ao jogo.

“Disseste que eram dois assaltantes. Provavelmente o outro também pertence aos Mecha.” Diz a Costia.

“Não. Os outros são demasiado lingrinhas para se armarem em mauzões. Preciso de saber quem mais não foi àquele baile...” E de repente a Lexa olha para a Clarke. “Ela deve ter uma ideia de quem faltou àquela noite...”

O jogo termina e os Sky People vencem a partida. Faz-se uma pausa no torneio para os jogadores descansarem e depois voltarem ao campo para se decidir os lugares na tabela.

“Os Arkers vão vencer. É óbvio! Nós só temos o Bell a jogar bem ali e ele está cansado porque acabou de jogar contra os Mecha.” Diz a Octavia ao aproximar-se das amigas.

“O Bell consegue! Além disso, eles não tiveram trabalho nenhum em derrotar os Mecha, coitaditos dos cromos!” Diz a Raven com um sorriso.

“O teu ex contra o teu atual... Foi um bom jogo!” Diz a Octavia.

“Atual?” Pergunta a Clarke.

“Não sei do que é que ela está a falar!” Diz a Raven.

“Claro que não, Rae! Pensas que não te vi aos beijos com o meu irmão na noite do baile?” A Octavia ri-se ao ver a amiga corar. “Mas obrigada por o manteres distraído. Assim tive a noite toda para o Lincoln!”

“Então é a sério? Tu e o Grounder?” Pergunta a Raven, enquanto olha para a Clarke para ver a reação da Princesa a esta mistura de grupos.

Mas a rapariga loira apenas sorri.

“O que importa é sermos felizes!” Diz ela finalmente.

A Octavia abraça a amiga.

“Bem, vou ver como é que está o meu namorado alto, gostoso e...”

“E que não sabe jogar futebol!” Interrompe a Raven às gargalhadas.

“Bom, há outras coisas que ele sabe fazer e muito bem...” Responde a outra morena antes de se retirar.

“Ui, achas que eles já...”

“Não sei.” Responde a Clarke com um suspiro ao aperceber-se de que até a amiga, que anda há pouco tempo com o Lincoln, certamente já teve um momento com ele. Ela precisa de estar com a Lexa. Esta ânsia come-a viva!

O torneio continua, desta vez com os Grounders e os Mecha a disputarem o terceiro lugar.

“Qual é que vai ser o prémio?” Pergunta a Costia à professora.

“A menina Green tem alguma coisa a ver com isso?” Pergunta-lhe a Anya, o seu tom jocoso.

A Costia abre a boca para responder mas não sabe o que dizer. Mexer com o disfarce agora seria arriscado.

Os Grounders conseguem vencer aos Mecha com alguns encontrões pelo meio. O ambiente em campo aquece e a Anya corre para lá para controlar o ânimo dos adolescentes.

Segue-se o jogo final: Arkers VS Sky People.

“Dá-lhes Bell!” Grita a Raven com demasiado entusiasmo.

“Yap, definitivamente andas com ele.” Constata a Clarke a sorrir.

“Então e tu?” Pergunta a Raven, o seu tom sério. “Não tens nada para me contar?”

“Do que é que estás a falar?”

“Tu e a Lexa?”

A Clarke dá uma gargalhada nervosa.

“Estás parva? Eu nunca me meteria com...”

“Clarke, não é novidade que já andaste com algumas gajas, mas uma Grounder? Isto, minha amiga, é uma bomba! A Octavia já está a dar que falar, agora imagina tu...”

“Raven, estás a delirar! Vou ver se a prof precisa de alguma coisa.” Dito isto, a Clarke afasta-se da amiga e respira fundo. A verdade é que algum dia terá que abrir o jogo. Mas será que a Lexa quer isso? Ela não se importa de renunciar ao dito trono pela Lexa, mas será que a Heda quer o mesmo? Ela decide procurar a Lexa para falar sobre o assunto.

A Heda está com a Costia no balneário a conversar.

“É o Wick!”

“Tens mesmo a certeza, Lexa?”

“Sim! Só me falta saber quem foi o outro imbecil...”

As duas raparigas ouvem passos e mudam de assunto.

“É claro que os Sky People vão perder. Não há qualquer hipótese de eles vencerem aos Arkers!”

A Clarke entra nesse preciso momento.

“Também acho. O Bell é o único da nossa equipa com capacidade para fazer um bom jogo. Tinha esperanças que o Finn ajudasse de alguma forma, mas ele anda... Bem, ele exagera às vezes.”

A Costia troca olhares com a Lexa.

“Eu vou ver se precisam de mim.” Diz a agente Green, retirando-se.

“Clarke, em que é que o Finn exagera?”

A rapariga loira senta-se ao lado da namorada e suspira.

“Ele é um bocado viciado em algo que lhe faz mal...”

O silêncio instala-se.

“Drogas.” Diz finalmente a morena.

A Clarke olha-a e acena com a cabeça em resposta.

“Onde é que ele as compra?” Por momentos, a Lexa veste a pele de polícia e faz a pergunta sem pensar duas vezes.

“Para que é que queres saber?”

“Porque... Curiosidade, só isso.”

A Clarke avalia o olhar da namorada e depois responde.

“O Wick. Ele faz, o Finn experimenta e distribui pelo menos pelos alunos. Mas... Por favor não digas a ninguém. O que te estou a contar é muito sério, Lexa.”

A Lexa abraça a namorada.

“Eu sei.”

Caso encerrado.

O último jogo termina e os Arkers vencem sem qualquer problema. Os Sky People ainda ripostam mas nada vai alterar o resultado de 3-1 na tabela. A Anya entra em campo para entregar a taça do torneio aos justos vencedores e medalhas de participação às restantes equipas.

“Professora, um discurso?” Pergunta o Monty.

“Claro!” Diz ela, o seu sorriso sarcástico estampado no rosto. “Caríssimos alunos, esforcem-se mais e pode ser que para a próxima não levem porrada aqui dos desportistas!”

“Mas... Eu estava a falar de um discurso para os vencedores...” Explica o rapaz.

A Anya vira-se para a equipa vencedora.

“Não fizeram mais do que a vossa obrigação!” Sorri ela, retirando-se.

Quando a Anya olha para a Costia, vê a agente sorrir.

“Adorei o discurso, professora.”

“Há coisas que domino melhor do que as palavras.” Responde a Anya piscando o olho à falsa Grounder.

A Lexa está a terminar de arrumar o lixo das bancadas com a Raven e a Clarke.

“Ok, eu fui obrigada a estar aqui, mas vocês... Não entendo porque é que quiseram fazer isto!” Diz a Raven.

As duas raparigas trocam olhares e sorriem.

“Por causa do prémio de participação.” Diz a Clarke quase num sussurro, mas ambas ouvem.

“A sério Griffin? A sério que tenho que ouvir estas coisas?” A Raven fica perplexa.

A Lexa não entende a reação da latina, mas a Clarke solta uma gargalhada e depois olha para a namorada e faz sinal para o terraço. A Lexa acena. Esperou por aquele momento o dia todo. Mas depois lembra-se, ela precisa de provas! Ela precisa ficar na escola até que feche para procurar por provas que incriminem o Wick e o Finn. Ela precisa encontrar o laboratório onde a droga é criada.

“Clarke eu... Não vou poder hoje.” Diz ela à Princesa assim que a latina vira as costas.

“Porquê?”

“Preciso de...”

“Ei, vocês duas, sabem onde é que anda a prof? Quero dizer-lhe que me demito!” Interrompe a Raven.

“Eu vou procura-la!” A resposta da Lexa é imediata. Ela precisa de tempo para pensar numa explicação válida para dar à Clarke.

A Heda aproxima-se dos balneários. Foi lá a última vez que viu a Anya. Ela estranha ouvir água a cair e decide entrar, acabando por ver o que não queria. A Costia encostada contra a parede, o duche ligado e as duas raparigas já meio despedidas a beijarem-se. Ela sai rapidamente fechando com cuidado a porta atrás de si e tenta apagar aquela imagem da memória.

“A sério?” Diz para si, levando as mãos à cabeça. “Até elas?”

De repente, aparecem as duas raparigas dos Sky People.

“Então? Onde é que está a prof?” Pergunta a latina.

“Não está lá dentro!” Diz rapidamente a Lexa, fazendo com que as duas raparigas estranhem a reação.

“Estás a ouvir isto Clarke?” Pergunta a latina. “Parece água a cair... Pergunto-me quem estará lá dentro...”

“A professora está a tomar banho Raven, não entres!” Diz a Lexa, desesperada.

“Eu sabia! Tu viste a prof nua e ficaste assim, apática! Ela deve ser cá uma bomba... Sai da frente. Quero espreitar!”

A Lexa começa imediatamente a pensar em mil maneiras de travar a rapariga sem a aleijar.

“Raven, para de brincadeiras. Não estavas atrasada para ir ter com o Bell?” A Clarke salva a situação.

“Sim. Bom, avisem a miss perfumada aí que eu já fui embora. E vocês, comportem-se!”

Dito isto, a latina retira-se e as duas raparigas ficam a vê-la ir embora.

“Com que então gostaste de ver a prof despida?” A Clarke quebra o silêncio gozando com a namorada.

“Que nojo ver a Anya nua, a sério!” Diz a Lexa, descontraída.

“Anya? Uau que intimidade!” E a Lexa cora, valendo-lhe um olhar curioso por parte da Princesa que decide não levantar questão nenhuma, a não ser... “Porque é que não podes estar comigo agora?”

“Eu... Esqueci-me que tenho um trabalho para terminar.”

“Eu ajudo-te.” A Clarke aproxima-se da namorada e agarra-a pela cintura. “Depois do terraço.” Depois, beija-lhe o pescoço.

A Lexa fecha os olhos e respira fundo.

“Eu preciso mesmo de ir Clarke.” E afasta a rapariga. “Ligo-te depois?”

A Clarke não responde e decide ir embora irritada com a nega que levou da namorada.

“Clarke...” A Lexa ainda a chama mas a rapariga não olha para trás. “Merda!”

A Lexa senta-se e pensa num plano para passar a noite na escola.

“Vou ter que ficar terraço... Sozinha...” Diz com desânimo.

Ela decide não entrar de novo no balneário e, para avisar a irmã e a Costia, envia uma mensagem para a Anya a dizer que vai dormir fora. Depois explica tudo às raparigas. É arriscado demais enviar uma mensagem com todos os pormenores.

Com as raparigas a serem as últimas que faltam para sair e fechar a escola, a Lexa decide então ir procurar por provas nos laboratórios antes do segurança fazer a sua ronda. Cinco laboratórios para explorar. Ela vai ter que se despachar!

A morena chega ao primeiro laboratório e começa a mexer em tudo, não sem antes utilizar umas luvas descartáveis já que encontrou uma caixa delas numa das mesas. Questões de segurança de qualquer laboratório!

“Nada neste laboratório. Também não estava à espera que fosse uma tarefa fácil.” Suspira ela.

Quando chega ao segundo laboratório e começa a remexer em tudo, ouve barulhos mas quando olha para a porta já é tarde para se esconder. Ali, especada e com um ar de desilusão, está a Clarke.

“Eras demasiado perfeita...” Diz ela num tom baixo.

“Clarke, deixa-me explicar...”

“Não precisas de explicar nada. Eu percebi logo pela tua expressão quando falei no Wick!” A Clarke levanta a voz, revoltada.

“Clarke, eu...”

“Se querias drogas podias ter dito logo!”

“O quê? Eu... Não!”

“Não o negues Lexa! Estás agitada a mexer nos laboratórios. Não podes negar o que estou a ver agora!”

É verdade, ela não o pode negar. Mas também não lhe pode dar a verdadeira explicação. Não agora que está tão perto. E se a Clarke se irrita ainda mais com ela e decide boicotar toda a operação? Ela não pode arriscar e, com um aperto enorme no peito, decide adotar uma expressão fria e entrar no jogo.

“Tens razão.”

A Clarke respira fundo, a desilusão estampada no olhar.

“Estás a procurar no sítio errado. Vai à cave. A entrada é pela cozinha. Eles têm lá um sítio secreto como nós temos o...” Ela não consegue terminar a frase.

“Clarke, eu...” A Lexa não sabe o que responder. “Obrigada.”

“Nunca mais voltes a olhar para mim.”

Depois disto, a Princesa de Sky sai a correr, lágrimas nos olhos, o coração partido. A Heda esteve a usá-la desde o princípio! E ela foi cega demais para perceber isso.

A Lexa limpa a lágrima que lhe escorrega pelo rosto e tenta manter a sua postura fria. Ela precisa focar-se mais do que nunca! Respirando fundo, a Heda dirige-se finalmente à cave.


	12. Um passo em frente, dois para trás

Mais uma noite que a Lexa não conseguiu dormir, novamente por causa da Clarke mas, desta vez, porque lhe partiu o coração, porque a desiludiu, porque a perdeu... Mas a morena sabia que isto iria acontecer mais tarde ou mais cedo. Ela sabia que não se devia ter aproximado tanto. Ela devia ter parado há muito tempo atrás mas não conseguiu porque... Apaixonou-se. E agora também ela ficou de coração partido, desiludida com a sua própria atitude e sem saber o que fazer. Como é que se cura uma ferida assim?

Ela entra em casa às 8h da manhã completamente esgotada. Passou a noite na cave da escola a recolher provas e fez todo o caminho de volta a casa a pé. O cansaço não a travou. Ela faria qualquer coisa para tentar parar de sentir a tristeza que a consome e puxar pelo físico foi a única solução que lhe pareceu mais viável. Ela manteve-se silenciosa até ao momento em que entrou no quarto. Depois, não se conteve e arrancou todas as fotos da parede, partiu o candeeiro, gritou toda a frustração que tinha guardada.

A Anya acorda com o barulho e vai a correr ao quarto da irmã.

“Lexa!” Ela abraça a irmã. “Pronto... Shhh... Já passou...”

“Acabou tudo Anya... O sonho transformou-se em pesadelo e eu não sei lidar com estes sentimentos todos. Eu não sei...” Ela chora no ombro da irmã, que começa a adivinhar do que ela está a falar.

A Costia entra no quarto da agente Woods vestida com um dos pijamas da Anya.

“Lexa? O que se passou?”

A Lexa não esconde as lágrimas que lhe deslizam pela face, mas adota o seu registo frio, o seu olhar distante. Ela aponta para cima da cama.

“Estão aí provas da existência do laboratório.”

“Então foi isso? Passaste a noite na escola a procurar?” Pergunta-lhe a Anya.

“Lexa, podias ter dito alguma coisa. Eu fazia o turno contigo!” Diz a Costia.

A Heda prefere não referir o facto de que não avisou a agente porque a viu a ser literalmente molhada pela irmã no balneário.

“Fazes o turno hoje.” Responde-lhe a morena. “Precisamos de colocar lá uma câmara para registar imagens do Wick a criar as drogas. Amanhã começa a semana de aulas e é importante que já esteja tudo pronto.”

Ela faz uma pausa.

“E preciso que tentes comprar drogas do Finn.” Continua a Lexa. “Se ele foi realmente o outro raptor, ele sabe quem eu sou.”

“É muito arriscado. Ele já se deve ter informado sobre a Costia também...” Intromete-se a irmã.

“Este é o nosso trabalho, Anya. Somos pagas para arriscar.” Responde a Lexa com frieza.

“Bom, primeiro vamos tratar da câmara. Logo à noite apareço aqui e vamos para a escola.” Diz a Costia.

A Clarke não dormiu a noite inteira. Por muito que chore, não consegue lavar da alma a sensação de que foi traída e usada. A Lexa mentiu-lhe este tempo todo! E ela deixou-se ir no conto da rapariga que se disse apaixonada.

A Princesa pega no telemóvel.

“Raven? Desculpa eu sei que é muito cedo mas não consigo dormir... Posso ir para aí?”

A Clarke veste a primeira coisa que lhe aparece à frente e vai ter ao apartamento da amiga.

“Princesa, é bom que tenhas uma boa desculpa para me teres acordado tão cedo a um domingo.” Diz ela enquanto esfrega os olhos e abre a porta.

De repente, a latina olha para o aspeto da amiga, olhos vermelhos e inchados, a tristeza a marcar-lhe os traços.

“Clarke? O que é que aconteceu?”

A rapariga nada diz. Apenas abraça-se à amiga e deixa escapar as lágrimas que os seus olhos ainda conseguem deitar. A Raven abraça-a de volta, com força. Quando percebe que a rapariga loira está mais calma, ela faz sinal para que se sente no sofá e olha-a em silêncio, esperando que a rapariga se sinta à vontade para lhe contar o que aconteceu.

“A Lexa... Tinhas razão. Nós estávamos juntas.”

“Eu sabia! Nada escapa à Reyes!” A latina festeja, esquecendo-se completamente da situação à sua volta. “Desculpa... O que é que ela te fez? Queres que lhe vá partir a cara? Diz-me onde é que ela mora! Vou lá agora!”

“Sou tão estúpida... Ela nunca me disse onde morava. Claro que não! Ela esteve a usar-me este tempo todo!”

A Raven olha-a com atenção.

“Ela... Só queria saber das drogas.” Explica a Princesa. “E aproximou-se de mim para saber quem é que as criava. Tudo o resto foi mentira... As palavras, os gestos, as promessas... Fui tão cega! Os Grounders não têm alma!”

“Será? Quer dizer, o Lincoln parece ser boa pessoa.”

“A Lexa também parecia! Eles mentem muito bem! Temos que avisar a Octavia agora para se afastar dele!” 

A Clarke pega no telemóvel mas a Raven trava-a.

“Princesa, tem lá calma! Não vais ser tu a responsável pela destruição da felicidade da O. Ela é uma miúda esperta e se for tudo uma farsa ela vai perceber. Anda cá.” A Raven acolhe-a novamente nos seus braços. “É natural que penses que estás rodeada de traidores, mas não é bem assim. O Lincoln já está há mais anos naquela escola. Se ele quisesse alguma coisa, já teria avançado. A Lexa é que era nova e misteriosa. E bonita... E tu deixaste-te levar porque ela deu-te conversa.”

“Fui tão burra...”

“Vamos descansar, sim? Podes ficar em minha casa os dias que precisares. Tenta é não faltar às aulas. Estamos no último ano. Não estragues tudo agora. A Lexa não merece que arruínes o teu futuro por causa dela.”

“Tens razão...”

A tarde passa e a Lexa não consegue descansar, embora tenha prometido à irmã que ia tentar. A Costia continua lá em casa e isso não ajuda quando ela precisa de abrir o coração para a sua irmã e contar-lhe tudo o que sente. Porque ela sabe que a Anya sempre soube que isto era mais do que um disfarce. Era a vida dela.

A Anya entra no quarto da Lexa, as coisas partidas ainda espalhadas pelo chão e a morena sentada na cama.

“Uau, nenhuns progressos... Toma, trouxe-te o almoço.”

“Não quero. Obrigada.”

A Anya senta-se ao lado da irmã.

“Achas que sou má polícia por me ter envolvido demasiado num disfarce?” Pergunta ela, a sua voz fraca.

“Acho que és humana, Lexa. Acho que mereces ser feliz, mesmo que isso signifique estares apaixonada por uma miúda de 17 anos.”

“Ela tem 18!” Diz rapidamente a Lexa. “Eu perguntei-lhe quando...”

“Quando o quê? Tu foste para a cama com a Griffin?” Pergunta-lhe a Anya, o seu ar surpreso.

“Não! Só... Nos beijamos...” Pelo menos pode afirmar que não se envolveu tão intimamente com a rapariga durante o disfarce, fisicamente falando, porque a sua alma envolveu-se e muito. Depois, lembra-se do telefonema da Clarke na outra noite, enquanto...

“Ainda bem! Vai que ela te processava!” Diz a irmã.

“Ela não sabe que sou polícia. Ela acha que eu só queria as drogas. Que sou uma viciada... E não sei o que me dói mais, se a ideia errada com que ficou de mim ou se ter descoberto que sou uma mentirosa...”

“De qualquer das formas, tudo passou sim de uma mentira, apesar dos teus sentimentos serem reais... Quando tudo terminar fala com ela.” Aconselha a Anya.

“Se ela ainda conseguir olhar para a minha cara...” Suspira a irmã.

“Se ela sentir o mesmo por ti, ela vai te aceitar de volta Lexa. Acredita.”

“Olha para nós, a falar de amor...”

“Só porque tive uma noite de arromba!” A Anya volta ao seu estado sarcástico original e pisca o olho à irmã, que lhe responde com um leve sorriso.

A noite cai e as duas agentes finalmente preparam-se para voltar à escola. Com a ajuda da Costia, será mais fácil. A Lexa tenta focar-se no trabalho e esquecer o Clarke, tarefa que lhe parece cada vez mais difícil.

As duas mulheres chegam à escola e trepam o enorme portão. Depois, a Costia segue a Lexa até à cave, onde ouvem alguns barulhos. As duas trocam olhares e escondem-se por precaução.

O Wick e o Finn saem da cave carregados com algumas caixas. A Costia liga a câmara e tenta captar algumas imagens.

“Wick, estás te a passar! Não há necessidade nenhuma de arrumar as coisas da cave. Ninguém lá vai!” Diz o Finn.

“Não posso arriscar. Aquela Grounder olhou para mim durante o jogo de um jeito estranho.”

“Se calhar ela quer-te a ti, não à Griffin. Elas podiam acabar. Tenho tantas saudades do corpo da minha Princesa!”

A Lexa cerra os punhos ao ouvir aquelas palavras e a Costia olha para ela assegurando-se de que a colega não toma nenhuma atitude precipitada. A Heda tenta controlar a respiração.

“Não importa. Ela não pode descobrir as drogas ou estamos feitos! Ainda bem que o Wallace nos avisou da agente infiltrada...”

As duas raparigas ficam boquiabertas. Os rapazes depressa desaparecem.

“Temos as filmagens e as tuas provas de ontem.” Sussurra a Costia.

“Eu devia ter desconfiado do Cage Wallace! Ele já esteve envolvido noutros casos de droga. Merda! Vou matá-lo!” Diz a Lexa, cada vez mais furiosa.

“Ei... Calma...” A agente Green tenta chamar a colega à razão.

“Eu vi logo que era impossível aqueles miúdos terem morto o meu pai, Costia... Eles foram muito amadores no rapto.”

“Temos as nossas provas. Ainda preciso de comprar a droga ao Finn?”

A Lexa diz que não com a cabeça.

“Muito provavelmente o Wallace já deve saber de ti. Precisamos de outra pessoa.”

“Quem?”

No dia seguinte, as duas mulheres aparecem à escola como se fosse mais um dia normal de aulas, mas não é. Com a pólvora descoberta, a bomba está prestes a explodir.

A Lexa entra na sala e a primeira pessoa que procura com o olhar é a Clarke, que finge não a ver. A morena quase cai na tentação de lhe enviar uma mensagem, mas prefere não mexer na ferida. Só mais uns dias e poderá contar toda a verdade à Clarke. Só mais uns dias e...

“Lexa?”

A Raven aproxima-se dela interrompendo-a dos seus pensamentos e a Heda olha para a latina que está em pé ao seu lado. Sem a morena contar, a amiga da Princesa levanta a mão e espeta-lhe uma bofetada.

“Acho que não preciso de dar explicações.” Diz a Raven, afastando-se.

Na turma ouvem-se risos e comentários. A Raven teve o descaramento de bater na Heda, a porta-voz dos Grounders. Ela pisou em solo inimigo. Isto é o que as bocas dizem. Mas a Lexa sabe que mereceu, contando que a bofetada deveria ter vindo da Clarke e não da amiga.

No intervalo, não se fala de outra coisa e os Grounders revoltam-se contra os Sky People. Os ânimos aquecem e o Bellamy quase anda à porrada com o Lincoln até que a Clarke decide interferir.

“Parem já com isto!”

“Eles querem comprar uma guerra contra nós!” Defende o Bellamy.

“Caso não saibas, foi a tua namorada que começou.” Intromete-se a Costia, que refere-se à Raven.

“Mas como é que tu...” Supostamente ninguém sabia da relação do Blake com a Reyes e a Clarke pergunta-se de onde é que a Grounder tirou essa informação. “Lexa! Ela está sempre atenta a tudo... Sou tão imbecil!”

A Heda chega nesse preciso momento e a Clarke não esconde o desgosto estampado na sua cara.

“Quem começou tudo isto foi a vossa Heda.” Diz a Raven. “Não podiam ter escolhido pior.”

Os Sky People viram as costas, ficando apenas a Octavia para trás, que tenta acalmar o Lincoln.

“Está tudo bem.” Diz a Lexa para o seu grupo, sem nunca tirar os olhos da Clarke que não olha para trás. “Eu consigo resolver os meus problemas sozinha.”

A vontade da Lexa em ir falar com a Princesa é enorme mas ela não sabe o que fazer para melhorar a sua situação neste momento. Ela precisa de saber esperar.

Quando as aulas terminam, a Lexa dirige-se para casa, mas não para a sua. Ela não precisa de tocar à campainha porque apanha a porta do prédio aberta, então quando se aproxima da porta dela, bate duas vezes. E ela abre sem fazer perguntas.

“Clarke, vens cá dormir?” Pergunta a Raven enquanto abre a porta mas, quando vê a Lexa, depressa a tenta fechar. “Merda!”

Mas a Lexa trava-a com o pé e depois faz força para a abrir.

“Eu sabia que te ias vingar!” Grita a Raven.

“Deixa-me...” Ela faz mais força. “Entrar!”

A Raven dá um salto para trás e a Lexa entra e fecha a porta atrás de si.


	13. O acordo

“Lexa eu juro por tudo que se me fazes mal vais te arrepender!”

A Lexa continua em pé, calada, a olhar para a rapariga sentada à sua frente que está com cara de pânico.

“Não te atrevas a fazer-me mal, sua selvagem!” Continua a latina.

A Heda fica espantada com o comentário e suspira.

“Já terminaste, Raven?”

“Já. Quer dizer, não! Vou lutar pela minha honra!”

A Raven levanta-se mas a Lexa empurra-a levemente e ela volta a cair no sofá. Depois, leva uma das mãos ao bolso de trás e a Raven começa a suar. O que é que ela vai tirar dali? Uma faca?

Mas não. A Lexa mostra-lhe o que se parece com uma carteira e abre-a. Um distintivo.

“Ok... Lexa eu não vou entrar nas tuas fantasias. Ouve, a Clarke já me disse que tu andas nas drogas e compreendo que estejas alterada mas isto já é passar dos limites!” A Raven divaga nas suas ideias.

“Sou a agente Lexa Woods. Trabalho para a polícia de TonDC e estou disfarçada de aluna na escola de Sky para descobrir quem anda a criar a droga.”

A Raven solta uma gargalhada.

“Essa é muito boa!”

Mas a Lexa continua com um ar sério a olhar para a rapariga, até que a latina para de rir e engole em seco.

“Estás a falar a sério, não estás?”

A Lexa simplesmente acena com a cabeça.

“Oh raios! A Clarke sabe?”

“Não. Nem tu lhe podes contar nada.”

“Então porque é que me estás a contar a mim?” A Raven faz uma pequena pausa. “Eu sabia que tinhas uma quedinha por mim, mas podias ter sido honesta com a Clarke desde o princípio. A rapariga está a sofrer! E eu estou com o Bellamy agora. Não vou acabar com ele por causa de uma aventura...”

“Por favor Raven, cala-te e deixa-me acabar.”

A rapariga faz então como lhe mandaram e para de criar universos alternativos na sua cabeça.

A Lexa senta-se no sofá ao lado. O seu ar sempre sério.

“Eles mataram o meu pai, Raven, quando ele estava perto de desmantelar esta rede.” A morena suspira. Ela cerra os punhos. “Preciso descobrir quem fez isto! Pela memória dele preciso de apanhar estes cabrões!”

“O Wick nunca mataria ninguém...” Diz a Raven, cujo rosto desvenda agora alguma tristeza. “Ele é um pouco passado da cabeça, é verdade, mas ele nunca faria isso.”

“Eu sei. Ele e o Finn raptaram-me a mim e à Clarke e foram muito amadores. Era impossível terem morto alguém.”

“Espera, eles o quê? Quando? Como?”

A Lexa nada responde. Apenas olha para a rapariga e ela imediatamente percebe.

“A noite do baile!”

A Lexa acena.

“Eu estava com a Clarke em casa dela e eles apareceram encapuzados e levaram-nos.”

“Faz sentido... Mas... Porque é que não contas a verdade à Clarke?”

“Não posso. Ela está revoltada comigo porque lhe menti e tem razões para isso, embora pense que a mentira foi outra. Se lhe contar agora, ela pode reagir de cabeça quente e deitar tudo a perder. Não posso correr esse risco.”

“E porque é que me estás a contar tudo a mim?”

“Porque preciso da tua ajuda. Preciso de provas suficientes contra o Finn. Preciso que lhe compres droga.”

“O quê? Queres que eu te ajude a prender o meu amigo?”

“O teu amigo é um dealer e anda a vender droga a menores!”

A Raven suspira.

“Raven, temos que o parar agora enquanto ele ainda está a tempo de ganhar algum juízo. Se esperarmos mais, ele pode vir a meter-se com gente muito perigosa e aí sim, a vida dele corre risco! Para não falar na sua dependência cada vez maior pela droga.”

“Tens razão... Mas... Dá-me uma boa razão para te ajudar! Tu mentiste a toda a gente, fizeste a Clarke sofrer e agora queres que te ajude a prender os meus amigos, Lexa!”

“Eu preciso de ti. E sei que tens cabeça para distinguir o certo do errado. Além disso...” A Lexa agora sorri. “Acho que não queres levar um processo por teres agredido um agente da autoridade.”

“Mas eu não...” A Raven recorda a bofetada que lhe deu e começa a rir. “Pois... É justo!”

“Então, posso contar contigo?” A Lexa estende a mão, como que à espera para fechar o acordo.

A Raven estica a sua.

“Só porque me apetece brincar aos detetives!”

“Obrigada, Raven. E por favor, tenta ser o mais discreta possível. Amanhã à noite volto aqui.” Dito isto, a Heda levanta-se e dirige-se para a porta.

“Lexa?”

A rapariga para ao ouvir o seu nome.

“Gostas mesmo da Clarke ou era tudo um disfarce?” Pergunta-lhe a latina, o seu ar preocupado.

A Lexa faz uma pausa, respira fundo e depois sorri.

“Ela é o meu mundo.”

A estas palavras, a Raven sorri e acena, enquanto vê a polícia ir embora.

No dia seguinte, na escola, a Costia e a Lexa sentam-se numa zona sossegada para conversarem.

“Então a Raven aceitou?”

“Sim. Logo à noite vamos a casa dela preparar o plano.”

De repente, as duas raparigas veem a Clarke aproximar-se e por momentos a Lexa fica a pensar que a Raven já foi contar tudo à amiga. Mas a Princesa nada diz, atirando-lhe apenas um saco de papel e virando-lhe as costas. A Lexa abre o saco e vê o vestido que usou na noite do baile e que deixou em casa da Clarke depois de ter vestido uma roupa dela, tendo sido raptada momentos depois. A Lexa levanta-se e vai a correr ao seu encontro, agarrando-a pelo braço.

“Clarke.”

“Larga-me!”

A Lexa assim o faz e de repente não consegue encarar o olhar discriminador da Princesa.

“Eu amanhã trago-te a tua roupa.”

“Deita-a fora.”

Ela volta a virar costas.

“Espera!”

“O que é que queres Lexa?”

A Lexa quer tudo! Quer lhe contar a verdade. Quer dizer-lhe que o que sente por ela é real. Quer agarrá-la e beijá-la e...

“Espera por mim...” É a única coisa que a morena consegue dizer.

A Clarke solta um riso irónico.

“Espero? Espero o quê? Que limpes a droga do teu organismo? Fica com a tua amiga e sejam felizes nesse mundo!”

A Clarke volta a virar costas e a Lexa solta um suspiro frustrado.

“Merda, merda, merda!!”

A Costia aproxima-se e pousa a mão no ombro da colega.

“Lexa, são só mais uns dias... Está quase!”

A mulher acena para a agente e ambas seguem para as salas quando o toque de entrada soa. Elas encontram a Raven no corredor, que ao passar pela Lexa sorri enquanto mantém um ar muito sério, sentindo-se cúmplice de um plano secreto e rebuscado.

“O que é que ela está a fazer?” Pergunta a Costia, quase num murmúrio.

A única reação da Lexa é levar as mãos à cara.

“Está a ser a Raven...”

O dia de aulas termina e, antes da Lexa voltar a casa onde combinou encontrar-se com a Costia, não resiste à tentação de ir espreitar ao terraço. Talvez encontre a Clarke e possa falar calmamente com ela. Mas sobre o quê? O que é que lhe vai dizer? Ela não sabe, mas precisa de ir lá, nem que seja para a ver por uns segundos.

Ao aproximar-se do sítio onde estão as mantas e as almofadas, ela ouve gargalhadas e o seu coração salta. Aquele é o sítio secreto dela e da Clarke. Se alguém o descobriu, a Clarke vai ficar ainda mais desiludida e talvez até pense que a culpa é da morena.

Mas assim que ela chega ao local, percebe que a situação é pior do que o que imaginou. Deitados na manta estão a Clarke e o Finn. O rapaz já sem camisola, ela em cima dele a beijá-lo. A rapariga ia começar a despir a sua própria camisola quando a Lexa interrompe.

“Clarke.” A sua voz quase um sussurro, mas a Princesa ouve e olha para trás.

Quando ela vê a Lexa, engole em seco. Ela consegue perceber a dor nos olhos da Heda.

“Ei sai daqui! Este sítio não te pertence!” Diz o Finn, levantando-se, revoltado.

A Lexa não se mexe e continua a olhar fixamente para aqueles olhos da cor do céu.

“É isto que queres?” Pergunta-lhe a Heda, ignorando as cenas que o Finn está a fazer.

O Fin aproxima-se da Lexa, o seu tronco nu a enojar a rapariga.

“Sai. Daqui.” Sussurra ele.

A Lexa cerra os punhos e contém-se para não lhe partir a cara. Ela não se pode descontrolar. Não agora, tão perto de fechar este caso. Ela fecha os olhos, respira fundo e vira costas.

“Lexa...” Ela ouve o seu nome passados alguns segundos. O seu nome dito pela pessoa que controla todo o seu universo. 

Ela vira-se para a rapariga, a tristeza bem presente no seu olhar e na sua voz.

“Não é assim que te vais vingar de mim, Clarke.” Dito isto, retira-se.

O Finn volta a sentar-se na manta.

“Que Grounder mais metida!” Ele agarra a cinta da rapariga. “Onde é que nós íamos Princesa?”

Mas quando a Clarke encontra o olhar do rapaz, desvenda as lágrimas que lhe escorrem pelo rosto.

“Desculpa Finn eu... Não consigo.”

Ela pega nas coisas e vai-se embora a correr, sem parar mesmo depois do rapaz chamar o seu nome.

A Lexa chega a casa, onde a Costia já se encontra à sua espera. Não que a agente Green se incomode de esperar na casa da colega. A Anya faz questão de ser uma excelente companhia. Enquanto as duas mulheres se beijam no sofá, a Lexa entra furiosa e dirige-se ao seu quarto. As duas param o que estavam a fazer.

“Outra vez não...” Suspira a Anya, correndo para o quarto da irmã. “Ok Lexa, se partes mais alguma coisa eu obrigo-te a mudar de casa e não me venhas com a carta da irmã porque desta vez não te safas!”

Mas a Lexa nada responde. Em vez disso, está demasiado ocupada a juntar todo o material para ir para casa da Reyes. Quando termina, ela olha para a irmã e só nesse momento a Anya percebe que ela esteve a chorar.

“Não te preocupes Anya. Quando isto tudo terminar eu vou-me embora. Para bem longe!” Ela vai ter com a Costia à sala. “Estás pronta?”

A agente acena e as duas saem de casa. Já anoiteceu mas, por precaução, as mulheres usam casacos com capuz. Nunca se sabe!

A Raven abre-lhes a porta de casa.

“Entra.” Diz ela, fazendo um gesto para a Heda. “Wow, espera lá, quem é que trouxeste?”

A Costia desvenda o seu rosto e a Raven suspira.

“A sério que convidaste uma Grounder para ser detetive como eu? Pensei que eu era especial...”

“Não te preocupes, Raven. És a única convidada de honra.” Responde a agente Green a rir.

“A Costia é minha colega em TonDC.” Explica a Lexa.

“O que é que me vais dizer a seguir? Que o Monty e o Jasper também são dois agentes secretos e trabalham todos na mesma esquadra?”

“Raven, não temos tempo para as tuas piadas. Vamos despachar isto.” Diz a Lexa, o seu tom sério.

“Uhh... O que é que lhe aconteceu?” Pergunta a latina para a Costia num tom baixo.

“Acho que tem a ver com a Clarke...” Sussurra a agente.

“A sério? Eu consigo ouvir-vos! Parem de falar de mim, comigo na sala.” Interrompe a Lexa.

As horas passam e a Raven revela já alguns sinais de cansaço, mas amanhã é o derradeiro dia e é preciso estar tudo pronto.

Se tudo correr bem, amanhã a Lexa e a Costia recolhem a última prova para processar os dois estudantes da Escola Secundária de Sky. Se tudo correr bem, a Lexa pode finalmente abrir o jogo com a Clarke, que já provou não querer ter mais nada a ver com ela. Mas, pelo menos, vai poder limpar o seu nome.


	14. E a bomba explode!

“É hoje...” Pensa a Lexa calmamente enquanto ganha coragem para se levantar agora que o despertador tocou. “É hoje!”

A morena levanta-se apressada, toma banho, come algo rápido e sai disparada para a escola. De repente, desacelera o passo ao perceber que parece uma miúda entusiasmada. Mas a verdade é que há razões para isso! Hoje é o dia em que vai conseguir provas contra o Finn e talvez até uma confissão dele! Hoje é o dia em que vai entregar tudo ao chefe na esquadra de TonDC e vai vingar a morte do pai dela! Hoje é o dia em que vai contar a verdade à...

“Clarke...” Ela diz o seu nome e sorri, relembrando tudo o que a rapariga a faz sentir. Relembrando todos momentos que passaram juntas. Relembrando o que aconteceu ontem no terraço entre ela e o Finn. “Merda!” E imediatamente o estado de felicidade da Heda muda para má disposição.

Na escola, a Raven cumprimenta o grupo logo que chega. Ela está empolgada com tudo isto de ser cúmplice da Lexa, mesmo que seja para ajudar a prendar os amigos. Mas bom, ela sabe que isto é pelo melhor. E além disso a Lexa prometeu-lhe proteção e garantiu que iria fazer os possíveis para nunca ninguém saber que foi ela quem a ajudou.

“Reyes! Demoraste a chegar...” Diz a Octavia.

“E quando é que ela não demora?” Pergunta o Bellamy com um sorriso, aproximando-se para beijar a namorada.

“Então é oficial?” Pergunta a Clarke com um sorriso.

“Bom, já toda a escola sabe graças àquele momento em que o Bellamy quase andou à porrada com o Lincoln. Mais uma vez.” Responde a Raven. “Por falar nisso, Bell, está na altura de fazeres as pazes com ele. A tua irmã ia gostar de ver essas tréguas.”

“Wow, Raven, neste momento estou a adorar toda a ideia de entrares para a família!” Diz a Octavia.

O Bellamy fica carrancudo com o pedido da namorada, mas promete pensar no assunto.

A Lexa entra na escola nesse exato momento e troca olhares com a Clarke, mas depressa vira a cara quando repara que o Finn abraça a Princesa.

“Finn, larga-me por favor.”

“Porquê? Não és a minha namorada?”

“O quê?” O grupo fica boquiaberto e reage em uníssono.

“Estás parvo? Lá porque ontem estivemos juntos não quer dizer que agora seja oficial! Nunca foi.”

O toque de entrada soa e a Raven deixa-se ficar para trás com a Clarke.

“Ei... Tu e o Finn? A sério?”

A Princesa suspira.

“Ontem eu e ele quase...”

“Então e a Lexa?” Pergunta a latina, boquiaberta.

“Não estamos juntas! Ela mentiu-me, terminamos e eu não quero ter mais nada a ver com ela!”

“Tens a certeza?”

Não. A Clarke não tem certezas de nada. Quer dizer, sim, tem certeza apenas de uma coisa: que ainda é louca pela Heda e isso faz odiá-la ainda mais.

“Não importa. Ela ontem apanhou-nos juntos, por isso pelo menos não vai voltar a tentar falar comigo tão cedo.” A forma como as palavras saíram da sua boca fizeram-na sentir-se mal porque não gostou da ideia da Lexa não a voltar a abordar tão cedo.

“Isto é mau. Isto é muito mau! Por isso é que ontem...” A latina para antes de começar a falar do mau humor com que a Heda entrou em sua casa na noite anterior. Ela olha para a amiga, que espera que ela termine o discurso. “Nada. Vamos mas é para a aula!”

A Clarke passou a aula toda a olhar de relance para o canto da sala onde a Lexa estava sentada e a tentar controlar a vontade de enviar uma mensagem à morena para lhe dizer que não aconteceu nada entre ela e o Finn. Mas depois questionava-se... Porque é que ela faria isso? Não deve satisfações nenhumas à rapariga! No entanto, incomodava-a que a Lexa nem tentasse trocar olhares com ela. A Lexa estava a agir como da primeira vez em que entrou naquela sala de aula, como se a Clarke não existisse.

A aula termina e a Lexa levanta-se para sair da sala, mas a Clarke põe-se à frente dela.

“Lexa, tu não és a vítima!”

O olhar da Lexa é frio, distante, decepcionado e magoou a Princesa não ver nem um pouco daquele verde brilhante que a morena costumava guardar só para ela.

“Pelos vistos, nem tu.” Dito isto, a Heda afasta-se, deixando uma Clarke muito furiosa para trás.

No intervalo, a Raven aproxima-se do Finn.

“Finn, estive a pensar e... Eu gostava de... Experimentar.” A rapariga leva as mãos aos bolsos para tentar controlar o suor que lhe sai das palmas das mãos de tão nervosa que se sente.

O Finn sorri.

“Eu sabia que não ias demorar muito até seguires os passos da tua mãe!”

Dito isto, a Raven não se controla e agarra-o pelo colarinho.

“Ouve lá, seu imbecil, que seja a última vez que me compares a ela! E se não me queres vender, eu arranjo quem venda!”

“Ok ok, tem calma! É claro que quero vender!”

“Então é bom que fiques caladinho e que ninguém saiba disto!”

A fúria da Raven era real. Ela odeia que falem da mãe dela, muito mais que a comparem a ela, mas de certa forma tudo isto está a ajudar ao disfarce.

O rapaz olha para os lados e, quando percebe que ninguém se aproxima, sussurra-lhe ao ouvido.

“No próximo intervalo, atrás dos balneários.”

A Raven acena com a cabeça e afasta-se dele. Depois, vai ao WC onde combinou com a Lexa para conversarem. A morena já lá está à sua espera e a Costia mantém-se à porta garantindo que mais ninguém entra usando a desculpa de que alguém vomitou o chão todo.

“Então?” Pergunta-lhe a Heda.

“No próximo intervalo, atrás dos balneários. Tens a certeza que isto vai resultar? Porque se não der certo, vou ter muitas explicações para dar e não vou saber controlar os ânimos. O Finn já fez referência ao passado da minha mãe e eu não queria mesmo que mais pessoas fizessem o mesmo e me comparassem a ela, Lexa!”

A Heda pousa as mãos sobre os ombros da latina, tentando acalma-la.

“Raven, vai correr tudo bem!”

A Raven respira fundo e acena.

“Ok, vamos a isto!”

“Precisamos de esconder este gravador. Foi o mais pequeno que consegui arranjar. Isto podia ser tudo muito mais profissional, mas somos só nós e convém passarmos o máximo despercebidas.”

“No decote será!” Diz a latina.

“O quê?”

“Este pequeno gravador cabe-me no meio das mamas, Lexa! Dá cá.”

A Lexa vira as costas para a rapariga esconder o gravador no soutien.

“Agora vou falar com a Anya. Raven, vai correr tudo bem!”

A Lexa liga à irmã.

“A Costia vai estar com o telemóvel a filmar do terraço e eu preciso que tu estejas a filmar da janela do balneário. Achas que consegues?”

“Por favor, maninha, por quem me tomas?” Diz a Anya ao telemóvel.

“Anya, tens que ser o mais cautelosa possível. Isto não é uma brincadeira!”

“Eu sei. Não te preocupes.”

O plano estava traçado. A Raven gravava a conversa e comprava a droga, a Costia filmava de cima da escola e a Anya, que por norma passa a maior parte do tempo na sala ao lado dos balneários, filmava a partir daí. Seria demasiado arriscado para a Lexa ser vista perto do local, com o Wick a conhecer a verdadeira identidade dela e certamente a saber já da transação com a Raven, então a morena opta por se manter à distância, torcendo para que corra tudo nos conformes.

Na aula seguinte o ambiente é o mesmo, com a Clarke a procurar alguma atenção por parte da Lexa e com a morena a ignorá-la. A Princesa não entende como é que ainda procura pelo olhar da Heda mesmo depois de se ter sentido tão traída com a mentira dela, mas a verdade é que ela sente falta da namorada.

“Ex... Ex-namorada!” Sussurra ela para si.

De repente, o momento pelo qual a Clarke ansiava. A Lexa vira levemente o rosto e encontra os seus olhos. E a Clarke quer sorrir. Ela quer sorrir mas o orgulho impede-a. Então permanecem assim, imóveis, durante vários segundos, apenas perdidas na imensidão do olhar uma da outra e a Clarke tem certezas de que, se estivesse próxima da rapariga, já a teria beijado.

A atmosfera é quebrada pelo som da campainha que anuncia mais um intervalo mas, desta vez, a Lexa faz para guardar calmamente as coisas na mochila e, dessa forma, ficar para trás. Ela não quer chamar a atenção dos dois rapazes. A Clarke, ao ver a lentidão propositada da morena que costuma ser sempre tão rápida a sair da sala de aula, deixa-se ficar também para trás, esperando que alguma coisa aconteça, esperando que a Lexa se aproxime dela podendo, assim, voltar a ripostar com a morena. Porque até essa ideia lhe parece melhor do que ser ignorada por ela. Mas a Lexa nada diz e dá um passo em direção à porta. A sala já está vazia.

“A sério?” Pergunta a Clarke, irritada. “Agora vais fingir que não sou ninguém? Que não te importas?”

A Lexa respira fundo e olha para a rapariga.

“Tu não esperaste. Eu pedi para esperares e tu não quiseste saber.”

“Estavas à espera de quê, Lexa? Tu mentiste-me!”

“E tu não sentes nada por mim. Caso contrário não estarias em cima do...” Ela cerra os punhos. “Não importa. Tu já ultrapassaste e agora estás feliz. E eu só quero que estejas feliz.” A Lexa sente tudo o que diz, mas estas palavras sabem-lhe a amargo. Era suposto ser ela a fazer a Clarke feliz.

A Clarke aproxima-se da rapariga o suficiente para a morena sentir a respiração nervosa da Princesa no seu rosto.

“Não venhas com mais mentiras, Lexa! Nunca quiseste saber de mim! Tu usaste-me apenas para...”

Mas a Princesa não consegue terminar porque a Heda envolve o rosto da rapariga nas suas mãos.

“Eu amo-te, Clarke! Com tudo o que tenho, com tudo o que sou...” A Lexa faz uma pausa ao perceber o quão próxima está dos lábios da rapariga. “Sim, é verdade, era suposto eu envolver-me contigo para saber da droga, mas não foi essa a verdadeira razão que me fez avançar. Não...” A Lexa começa a sorrir. “Foram esses olhos, essa boca, esse espírito lindo que tu tens! O jeito como olhas para mim como se eu fosse o teu mundo... E tu devias ser a minha Princesa, não a dele.”

E, sem conseguir controlar mais, a morena fecha a curta distância que as separa, beijando a Clarke, a sua Princesa. A Clarke deixa-se envolver neste beijo cheio de paixão porque sentiu cada palavra que a Lexa disse, cada uma delas como se fossem suas e tivessem saído da sua própria boca. Mas espera, ela acabou de confirmar que já era suposto envolver-se com ela? Isto iria acontecer de qualquer jeito, só pelas drogas? A Clarke afasta-se de repente e prega uma bofetada no rosto da morena.

“Tu usaste-me! Já tinhas ideias de te envolveres comigo... E pensar que eu...” A Clarke relembra o telefonema em que se tocou enquanto falava com a rapariga. Ela cerra os punhos e os dentes, os seus olhos cheios de ódio. “Apaixonares-te por mim foi só o teu pequeno castigo e espero sinceramente que nunca mais encontres o amor!” Dito isto, a rapariga afasta-se, deixando para trás uma morena muito frustrada e incapaz de controlar os seus sentimentos feridos.

Sem dar pelo tempo passar, o intervalo termina mesmo antes da Lexa poder sair da sala.

“Merda!!”

Agora só lhe restava esperar pelo final do dia para se reunir em casa da Raven e organizar as provas.

A Clarke tenta controlar os batimentos do seu coração, contando até três enquanto inspira e mais três enquanto expira. Ela toca levemente nos seus lábios, ainda adormecidos desde que sentiram de novo a boca da Lexa colada à sua.

“Que raiva!!” Ela quer, mas não quer. Não pode, mas queria poder. Este sentimento confuso come-a viva e, embora agora se sinta envergonhada por ter feito o que fez ao telemóvel com a Lexa, a verdade é que a frustração de nunca ter explorado o corpo da morena como desejava tão ardentemente é o que mais a tira do sério. Porque agora isso nunca mais vai acontecer.

No final do dia, como combinado, as duas agentes vão ter a casa da Raven.

“Ok Lexa, onde é que estiveste quando mais precisei de ti? A sério, eu estava mega aflita e precisava de uma palavra amiga antes de me atirar assim na boca do lobo e tu não estavas em lugar nenhum!!” Diz a latina, chateada.

“Eu... Ahm... A Clarke queria conversar.” Diz a Lexa, sem jeito.

“Então vocês já estão bem?” Pergunta a Costia.

“Já não era sem tempo! Não aguento mais ouvir a Princesa a chorar-se pelos cantos!”

“Ela sente a minha falta?” Pergunta-lhe a Lexa, curiosa, ao ouvir a latina.

“Vocês não conversaram? Ela não te disse nada?” A Raven fica confusa.

“Sim. Parecia que só me queria bater.” Suspira a Heda. “E eu beijei-a e por momentos pensei que estivesse tudo bem mas depois...”

“Uhh... Beijaste-a?” Interrompe a Raven.

“Como é que ela reagiu?” Pergunta a Costia.

“Ela até me estava a beijar de volta mas depois bateu-me mesmo...”

“Agressão! Prende-a por agressão à autoridade!” Diz a Raven, valendo-lhe um olhar curioso por parte da Costia. “O que foi? Ideias da Lexa! Ela disse que me fazia isso se eu não a ajudasse!”

“Tu ameaçaste a Raven? Foi assim que a convenceste?” Pergunta a agente Green, incrédula.

“Eu não...” A Lexa quer se defender mas não sabe como. “Talvez?”

“Ok, vamos lá ter calma!” Intromete-se a Raven. “Eu aceitei porque quis! Eu percebi que era altura de meter algum juízo na cabeça daqueles dois porque, vocês sabem, eu sou uma pessoa que distingue o certo do errado...” Diz ela, usando as mesmas palavras que a Lexa usou no dia em que a convenceu a ajudá-las. “Mas a sério Lexa, podias usar esse argumento para tu e a Clarke, tu sabes...”

“O quê?” A Heda não entende.

“O que a Raven está a tentar dizer é que podias chegar perto da Clarke de um jeito sensual e dizer-lhe que vai presa se não fizer amor contigo...” Explica a Costia, com um sorriso malicioso.

“Ok, eu não estou a ouvir isto!” Diz a Lexa.

“A sério Heda, a Princesa ia adorar esse tipo de fantasias contigo!” Diz a Raven.

“Quem é que não gosta?” Acrescenta a Costia. “Até a Anya...”

“Já chega!” Interrompe a Lexa. “Vocês duas juntas são impossíveis... Vamos ao que importa, por favor. Costia, trouxeste o telemóvel da Anya também?”

A Costia acena.

“Estamos a falar de que Anya em concreto? Porque com esse nome só conheço a professora.”

“E é a professora, Raven. É minha irmã.” Explica a Lexa.

“Ai a sério? Wow, a Anya como cunhada da Princesa!” A Raven solta uma gargalhada. “E tu, Costia, andas com a Anya?”

As duas agentes olham para a Raven com um ar sério.

“O que foi? Sou uma tipa atenta! Eu daria mesmo uma excelente detetive! Detetive Reyes!”

“Já terminaste?” Pergunta a Lexa.

“Sim, já terminaste?” Pergunta a Costia. “É que a Lexa está cheia de pressa para prender os mauzões e poder reconquistar a sua Princesa!”

A Raven e a Costia soltam uma gargalhada e a Lexa continua a não achar piada à conversa, mas só lhe restou esperar que as duas se acalmassem. Depois, analisaram os vídeos gravados com os dois telemóveis e ouviram a gravação da Raven onde o Finn vangloriava-se à rapariga sobre ele ser o melhor vendedor e o Wick ser o grande inventor.

“Raven, isto é perfeito! Era tudo o que precisávamos! Obrigada!” Os olhos da Lexa brilham. 

“Yah! Percebeste aquela parte da conversa em que eu puxei por ele para falar do Wick? Sou mesmo espetacular!” A Raven sorri, orgulhosa.

“És mesmo! Não teríamos conseguido sem ti! Vamos finalmente desmantelar a rede e vingar a morte do meu pai...”

As duas agentes dirigiram-se rapidamente à esquadra de TonDC para entregar as provas, não sem antes guardarem uma cópia.

“Muito bem agente Woods, agente Green, vocês fazem sem dúvida uma excelente equipa e gostaria que continuassem parceiras em casos futuros!” Diz-lhes o chefe e as duas mulheres sorriram uma para a outra. Realmente fazem uma boa equipa!

As duas regressam quando o sol está já a nascer.

“Boa, só vai dar tempo para tomarmos um banho e voltarmos às aulas. Temos que continuar com o disfarce até eles terem tempo de analisar as provas e nos darem permissão para os prendermos.” Diz a Costia.

“Sim. Mas não importa. Está quase! E Costia? Obrigada por não teres mencionado nada sobre a Clarke ao chefe.”

“Estamos nisto juntas... Cunhadinha!”

“Oh não...” A Lexa tentou passar um ar de incomodada, mas não escondeu um leve sorriso.

As duas mulheres voltam à escola, os olhos pesados de cansaço, mas satisfeitas, muito satisfeitas. Pela primeira vez, juntaram-se ao resto do grupo dos Grounders e relaxaram com as conversas e filosofias estranhas deles. Mas a Lexa não conseguia aproveitar aqueles momentos por inteiro. Ela precisava de alguma coisa, de alguém. Ela precisava da Clarke, que passava as aulas a evitar olhar para a Heda, mas em vão. A Princesa queria acreditar que era com raiva e ódio que procurava a morena com o olhar, mas a verdade é que ela precisava de sinais. Qualquer coisa que lhe provasse que a Lexa não era a mentirosa que admitiu ser. Qualquer coisa que lhe dissesse que a Lexa falou a verdade quando disse que a amava. Qualquer coisa que a fizesse apagar as coisas más que aconteceram entre as duas e a fizesse acordar deste pesadelo.

Os dias passaram e o sentimento da Princesa pela Heda só parecia aumentar, sobretudo agora que a Lexa parou completamente de procurar pela Clarke. A Lexa simplesmente se afastou. Para quê tentar aproximar-se de alguém que só lhe quer bater? Que só a olha com raiva? Nos últimos dois dias a Lexa não se incomodou sequer a aparecer à escola. Ela não queria mais encarar a Princesa. Não assim. E a espera pela aceitação das provas contra o Wick e o Finn estava a demorar.

Passaram-se mais um, dois, três dias e nada de Lexa nas aulas. A Clarke olhava para o telemóvel, para o número da morena, a pensar se lhe devia ligar ou não. Ela queria vê-la. Ela precisava de vê-la. Mas o orgulho era demasiado para lhe permitir perguntar diretamente à Lexa. Por isso, ela decidiu procurar a amiga dela, a Costia, mas também não conseguia encontrar a rapariga em lado nenhum.

O dia de aulas já ia longo e a Clarke já tinha escrito mil mensagens diferentes e apagado todas elas na incerteza se deveria mandar alguma coisa à pessoa que lhe partiu o coração. Ela suspira e decide guardar o telemóvel para entrar para a última aula. Passaram-se apenas quinze minutos desde que a aula começou quando alguém bate à porta.

“Indra?” Pergunta uma voz do lado de fora.

“Esta voz...” A Clarke tenta espreitar para o lado de fora da sala, mas em vão. O que não lhe passa despercebida é a expressão de surpresa da professora ao sair da sala.

Passados alguns segundos, a Indra volta a entrar, desta vez com um ar cabisbaixo.

“Finn, podes acompanhar-me, por favor?” Pergunta-lhe a Indra.

“Porquê? O que é que se passa?”

“Por favor, Finn.”

“Mas passa-se alguma coisa?”

A espera começa a deixar a Lexa impaciente e a agente decide então entrar na sala.

“Finn Collins.” Diz ela, o seu tom frio.

“Lexa?” A Clarke fica boquiaberta.

A morena entrou na sala fardada, o seu cabelo preso. A Heda tenta não reparar na expressão da Clarke ao vê-la assim vestida, mas em vão. Neste momento, tudo o que ela consegue ver é a rapariga confusa à sua frente. Ela respira fundo e decide continuar.

“Vem comigo, por favor.” Diz ela para o Finn.

“Eu? Porquê?” O rapaz entra em pânico. “E porque é que estás vestida assim?”

A Lexa mostra finalmente o seu distintivo.

“Agente Lexa Woods. Finn Collins, estás preso.”


	15. Honestidade

A Lexa algema o Finn e sai pela mesma porta por onde havia entrado, desta vez sem sequer trocar olhares com ninguém, deixando uma turma boquiaberta e uma Clarke chocada para trás. Apenas passados alguns minutos e depois da turma começar a conversar entre si acerca do sucedido é que a Princesa acorda para a realidade.

“A Heda é polícia?” Pergunta um aluno.

“A Heda era uma farsa! Nunca existiu!” Responde o outro.

“Eles estão a dirigir-se para o portão!” Diz outro.

Àquela constatação, todos os colegas da turma, incluindo a Clarke, levantam-se para irem espreitar pela janela o Finn a entrar algemado no carro da polícia.

“Olhem! O Wick também vai ser preso!” Diz alguém, admirado. “Quem é a outra agente que o leva?”

A Clarke olha-a com atenção, reconhecendo alguns traços da mulher. E então...

“Costia.” Murmura ela, mas todos à sua volta a ouvem.

“O quê? A outra Grounder?”

“Temos que começar a fazer cuidado com eles! Aposto que aquele Lincoln todo musculado também é!”

Os ânimos tornam-se evidentes na turma e a Indra decide interromper, depois de também ela recuperar da surpresa.

“Silêncio! Vamos continuar a aula, por favor. Todos de volta aos vossos respetivos lugares!”

Os alunos fazem como ordenado pela professora mas a realidade é que ninguém consegue prestar atenção à aula. Não depois do que assistiram. Sobretudo a Clarke, que ouvia a frase da Lexa em constante repetição na sua cabeça: “espera por mim”. Agora tudo faz sentido. O facto de nunca a ter levado para a sua casa, de pouco lhe ter falado da sua família, a forma como combateu contra o Lincoln uma vez e também o facto de a ter conseguido salvar com facilidade na noite em que foram raptadas... A Lexa sempre foi uma agente treinada para lidar com as situações de perigo.

A Princesa não consegue perceber o que sente. Será raiva? Frustração? Traição? Ela não consegue perceber e algumas questões ainda pairam na sua cabeça, mas de uma coisa ela tem certeza: a Lexa estava mesmo a usá-la! Podia não o ter feito com o intuito de arranjar a droga para uso próprio, mas sempre foi por causa desta questão que se envolveu com a estudante.

O toque para o intervalo finalmente soa e os alunos saem a correr para comentar entre si o sucedido. O nome da Lexa e da Costia paira no corredor e a Clarke sente como se fossem os fantasmas da sua cabeça a impingir-lhe o nome da Heda quando o que ela mais quer é apaga-lo da memória. Ela aproxima-se do seu grupo que, sem ser exceção à regra, comenta o que aconteceu.

“E então a Lexa pediu-me que as ajudasse!” A Raven estava a terminar de contar a história em que ajudou a Lexa e a Costia a desvendarem o caso.

“A minha namorada é a rapariga mais corajosa do mundo!” Diz o Bellamy, beijando-a apaixonadamente logo a seguir.

“O que é que se passa?” Pergunta a Clarke.

“A Raven está a dizer que foi cúmplice da Heda no caso contra o Finn e o Wick.” Explica a Octavia.

A Clarke encontra os olhos da latina, que depressa apaga a sua expressão orgulhosa.

“Tu o quê?” Pergunta-lhe a Princesa.

“Clarke eu... Elas precisavam de ajuda e eu...”

“E tu decidiste esconder isso de mim, que te contei tudo!” A Clarke não precisava explicar a que é que se estava a referir. A Raven sabia. A Raven sabia que era a única a ter conhecimento da relação da Princesa com a Heda.

“Eu não te podia contar nada... Elas pediram-me segredo. Não tenho culpa, Clarke!”

“Tens sim! Bastava não aceitares ajuda-las! Traíste os nossos amigos só para poderes brincar aos detetives!”

“Não sabes do que estás a falar Clarke!”

As duas amigas discutem enquanto o resto do grupo, calado, espera que as duas se acalmem.

“Sei sim! A Lexa fingiu que dependia das drogas! Ela podia ter sido honesta comigo desde o início! Mas não, em vez disso foi te pedir ajuda a ti, que nunca lhe foste nada...”

A Raven não contém o seu olhar de tristeza.

“Não era nada para ela, mas era para ti. E ela confiou em mim porque tu confiavas em mim. Ela não te podia contar nada, Clarke. Não quando tu deduziste que ela era uma drogada e lhe viraste as costas.”

A Clarke pôs-se a pensar nas palavras da latina. A Raven tem razão. A Princesa nem pediu explicações à Lexa. Limitou-se a tirar conclusões precipitadas das ações da ex-namorada e deixou de lhe falar.

“Ela usou-me, Raven. Desde o início. Ela só queria as drogas! Eu...” A Clarke respira fundo, as suas próximas palavras a azedarem-lhe a boca. “Eu só ajudei ao seu disfarce...”

“Do que é que estás a falar?” Interrompe a Octavia, que deixou de entender a conversa.

A Clarke não responde. Limita-se a olhar para o chão.

“Raven?” Insiste a irmã Blake.

“Eu não digo nada. É a vida da Clarke, não a minha.” As palavras da latina são ásperas.

Após um longo silêncio, a Clarke finalmente encontra os olhos da amiga.

“Eu e a Lexa namorávamos...” Diz a Clarke, quase num sussurro.

“O quê?” Pergunta o Bellamy, incrédulo, enquanto a sua irmã tenta apanhar o seu próprio queixo do chão.

“Estás a brincar comigo...” Diz finalmente a Octavia.

“Eu não estava preparada para contar nada...” Explica-lhe a Clarke.

“Claro que não, Princesa! Estavas demasiado ocupada a divertires-te e deixaste que eu e o Lincoln sentíssemos que tínhamos o mundo contra nós e que a nossa relação era absurda! Este tempo todo podias ter ajudado a amenizar o ambiente entre os grupo, mas isto para ti sempre foi um jogo, não foi?” A Octavia estava irritada, muito irritada.

“Desculpem! Eu sentia que estava a ir contra as minhas próprias regras mas era mais forte do que eu...”

“Ainda vais a tempo de corrigir os teus erros, Princesa. Proponho uma trégua entre todos os grupos, começando pelo nosso!” Sugere o Bellamy.

A Clarke acena.

“Sim, tens razão. Ainda hoje falo com todos os grupos sobre este assunto, afinal a vida é muito mais do que estas rivalidades...” Suspira a Clarke.

A Octavia aproxima-se da Princesa e abraça-a.

“Obrigada, Clarke!”

As raparigas sorriem e, depois, a Clarke aproxima-se da sua latina preferida.

“Raven, desculpa o jeito com que te falei. Ainda estou um pouco surpresa com tudo o que aconteceu e... Tenho tantas perguntas.”

A Raven abraça-se à Clarke.

“Eu sei...”

“Digam lá, tenho ou não tenho a melhor namorada do mundo?” Pergunta o Bellamy.

“Toma cuidado, Bellamy.” Diz a Raven com um ar bem-disposto. “O Wick deixou-me plantada no baile e eu mandei-o para a prisão. Falhas uma vez comigo e eu mando-te fazer-lhe companhia!”

O grupo solta uma grande gargalhada.

“Parece que o Finn está mesmo encrencando...” Comenta a Clarke.

“Ele fez por merecer. Não foi por falta de aviso!” Diz o Bellamy.

Quando as aulas terminam e os alunos começam a sair da escola, a Anya aproxima-se da Princesa.

“Ei, Griffin!”

“Professora... Passa-se alguma coisa?”

Ela entrega uma carta à rapariga.

“A Lexa pediu-me para te entregar isto.”

A Clarke pega na carta mas olha para a Anya confusa.

“Somos irmãs.” Explica-lhe a professora.

Nesse momento, a Clarke não esconde a surpresa.

“Irmãs? Mas...” A rapariga tenta digerir a informação. “Vocês nem são parecidas...”

“Ficarias admirada com a quantidade de coisas que eu e ela temos em comum!” Diz a Anya a rir-se. “Griffin, lê a carta. Estão aí todas as respostas que procuras.” Dito isto, a professora afasta-se.

A Clarke muda de ideias e, em vez de ir para casa, vai para o terraço, o local que reclamou como seu e onde entregou o seu coração à Lexa. O local onde também lhe partiu o coração por ter decidido vingar-se dela com o Finn.

A Princesa respira fundo e abre o envelope, tomando calmamente o seu tempo para ler cada palavra escrita com a letra da Heda.

“Clarke, não te posso dizer que preferia que nada disto tivesse acontecido porque estaria a mentir. Como admiti da última vez que falamos, eu enganei-te sim, mas esta rede de mentiras teve algo bom: pude conhecer-te. E tu mudaste a minha vida... Vou-te contar tudo, porque mereces saber toda a verdade que não te pude contar antes.  
O meu pai era agente da polícia de TonDC, tal como eu. Ele estava a tentar desmantelar uma rede de tráfico de droga há anos e conseguiu descobrir que a droga era criada aqui. Um dia, ele foi raptado e morto pelas mesmas pessoas que traficam esta droga, porque ele sabia demais. No entanto, deixou-nos poucas pistas, mas eu decidi segui-las mesmo assim. Quando entrei para a Escola de Sky com o propósito de vingar a morte do meu pai, eu tinha um plano muito bem esquematizado na minha cabeça: meter-me com os alunos mais influenciáveis da escola. No entanto, porque eu já conheço o Lincoln há alguns anos, e apesar de só hoje ele ter descoberto que sou polícia, decidi juntar-me aos Grounders. Aliás, até foi sugestão da Anya e eu aceitei porque, se o Lincoln chegasse a descobrir alguma coisa mais cedo, eu poderia sempre confiar nele. Os dias foram passando e eu percebi que nenhum Grounder me podia dar as informações que eu precisava e então entendi que era necessário aproximar-me dos Sky People. A minha intenção nunca foi envolver-me com alguém do teu grupo. Simplesmente foi uma necessidade que criei na minha cabeça e que justifiquei a mim mesma e à Anya como sendo necessário para o caso porque a verdade é que, desde o primeiro minuto em que te vi, comecei a apaixonar-me por ti. Acredita que tentei ser muito forte e resistir, mas tu mexeste comigo como nunca ninguém havia mexido antes e, de repente, eu parecia uma adolescente apaixonada. Em todos os segundos que passava contigo eu queria contar-te a verdade, mas o meu medo em perder-te era maior. O meu medo em ser abandonada por ti consumia qualquer coragem de ser honesta para contigo. Eu sabia que esse dia ia chegar, só não estava preparada para ele.   
Na noite em que me apanhaste a mexer nos laboratórios, deixei-te tirar as tuas próprias conclusões porque, se te contasse a verdade nesse mesmo momento, poderias agir de cabeça quente e tomar decisões precipitadas que comprometeriam este caso que eu precisava tanto de fechar em memória do meu pai.  
Espero que um dia me possas perdoar, Clarke... Porque eu quero muito continuar a fazer parte da tua vida. Se me permitires, gostava pelo menos de ser tua amiga, porque sei que não mereço ser nada mais. Foste, és e sempre serás muito importante para mim. Marcaste-me, Clarke. Espero que em breve nos encontremos de novo. Lexa.”

A Clarke termina de ler a carta e limpa as lágrimas que lhe escorrem pelo rosto. Esta carta explicou-lhe tantas coisas e tudo é tão mais claro agora na cabeça da adolescente. Mas, apesar de ainda se sentir magoada com a morena, a ideia de ser amiga da Lexa mete-lhe confusão. Ser sua amiga significa não poder beijá-la mais, não poder tocá-la mais, não poder desejá-la mais, e a Princesa pode não estar preparada para perdoar a ex-namorada já, mas sabe que nunca estará preparada para ser apenas sua amiga. Por isso, ela guardou a carta na mochila, levantou-se e foi para casa. A sensação de mágoa e traição que lhe pesava no peito finalmente começava a dissipar-se. É altura de respirar, relaxar, sarar e, depois, talvez voltar a conquistar a sua Heda.


	16. O reencontro

Duas semanas passaram desde que a Clarke viu a Lexa vestida de polícia. Duas semanas desde que o Finn foi preso e a Anya entregou uma carta à Princesa com a explicação da Lexa para tudo o que aconteceu. Duas semanas desde que a rapariga se pergunta se realmente conseguirá ser amiga da Heda.

A Clarke entra na escola depois de mais uma noite mal dormida a sonhar com a morena, que insiste em aparecer nos sonhos para fazer com ela o que nunca chegou a fazer na vida real: amor. Esse desejo consome a adolescente. Ela sentiu a necessidade de conhecer o corpo da Lexa desde a primeira vez em que se beijaram. E agora, depois de toda a verdade ter sido contada, ela não consegue mais ter raiva ou ódio daquela mulher que marcou os dias mais felizes da sua vida. De certa forma, ainda não lhe perdoou as mentiras, mas começou finalmente a entendê-las.

“Clarke, não conseguiste dormir de novo?” Pergunta-lhe a Octavia, o seu ar preocupado.

“A Princesa até dorme, mas passa as noites a sonhar com a sua Heda encantada!” Diz a Raven a rir-se. É só um palpite da latina, mas acertou.

O Lincoln aproxima-se e beija a namorada. Os quatros grupos rivais da Escola de Sky finalmente estabeleceram tréguas depois de uma longa conversa entre todos e o sentimento de união começa a reinar naquela escola.

“A Lexa vem cá hoje.” Diz o Grounder.

Quando a Clarke ouve o nome da morena, paralisa.

“Fazer?” Pergunta a Raven.

“Falar com a Diretora, a quem já explicou a situação antes, mas agora é preciso também assinar uns papéis quaisquer. Não entendo nada disso e a Anya também só me explicou por alto.” Conta ele.

“Cá para mim ela vai é pedir a mão da Clarke à mãe dela!” Continua a Raven, lembrando que a Diretora é a mãe da Princesa.

“O quê? Para de dizer idiotices!” Diz a Clarke, não escondendo o rosto cada vez mais vermelho. Até que para ela é mais fácil imaginar-se casada com a morena do que propriamente a ser apenas sua amiga.

O toque de entrada para as aulas soa e a Clarke não podia sentir o seu coração mais acelerado. Ela vai finalmente rever a Lexa, isto se a conseguir apanhar na escola. A Princesa contém-se para não mandar uma mensagem à morena, pedindo que espere por ela. No entanto, à exceção de qualquer outro dia, desta vez preferiu sentar-se à janela. Nunca se sabe quando é que a morena pode aparecer e as salas onde ela tem aulas são viradas para o portão principal.

A hora de almoço chega e nem sinal da Heda. A Clarke começa a pensar que talvez a morena já tenha estado cá e já tenha falado com a sua mãe quando, de repente, a vê. Pela primeira vez, a Lexa veste algo muito diferente das calças rasgadas, camisolas compridas e botas com que costumava vir para as aulas. Ela veste um blazer, uma camisa, umas calças vincadas, um salto ligeiramente alto e a Princesa pensa em como não se importaria de a ver assim vestida para sempre porque, de repente, todo aquele ar de mulher profissional lhe parece muito, muito sexy.

A Lexa não tem problemas em encontrar o olhar da Princesa mal entra pelo portão. Aliás, é a primeira coisa que procura, tentando ao longe ver alguma réstia de raiva por parte da adolescente. Mas, apesar de perceber que a Clarke a olha de volta, ela está demasiado longe para conseguir ler o seu olhar. A Lexa dirige-se então para o interior da escola, para a sala da Diretora.

“Ok, a Lexa matou-me agora!” Comenta a Raven, tentando puxar pela amiga. “Não achas Clarke? Aquelas roupas ficam-lhe mesmo bem!”

“Ahm...” A Clarke tenta acordar do seu transe. “Ela fica bem em qualquer roupa...”

A Raven aproxima-se da amiga para só ela poder ouvir a próxima pergunta.

“Então e sem roupa, também fica bem?”

A Clarke cora e olha escandaliza para a latina.

“Raven!”

“O que foi? Só estou curiosa...”

“Nós nunca...”

O queixo da latina cai.

“Como nunca? Andaste alguns meses com uma mulher daquelas e nunca lhe saltaste em cima?”

“Nunca... Se proporcionou... Eu não tenho que te dar explicações sobre a minha vida intima, Raven!”

“Agora está explicado porque é que não tens conseguido dormir. Tens que apagar esse fogo, Princesa!”

A Clarke revira os olhos e vai para a sala de aula logo que ouve o toque de entrada, mas a tentativa de se concentrar na aula dissipa-se só por saber que a Lexa está tão perto e que ela tem tantas coisas para dizer à morena. Por isso, logo que a rapariga vê a morena aproximar-se do portão da escola para se ir embora, a Clarke sai da sala disparada, sem pensar duas vezes.

“Clarke?”

“Preciso de ir à casa-de-banho, professor!”

A rapariga corre a toda a velocidade para tentar chegar ao portão antes da morena entrar no carro.

“Lexa!” Grita ela, quando chega lá fora.

A morena volta-se para trás e para antes de entrar no carro.

“Clarke...”

A Princesa aproxima-se da Heda. O silêncio instala-se entre as duas e a adolescente esquece-se do discurso que há dias prepara para uma situação como esta.

“Li a carta.” Foi a única coisa que lhe saiu.

“Desculpa ter-te mentido.” Diz a Lexa, a olhar para o chão.

“Desculpa ter tirado conclusões precipitadas quando te vi no laboratório e ter-te virado as costas.”

A Lexa acena levemente com a cabeça.

“Obrigada por me teres contado a verdade.” Diz a Clarke, referindo-se à carta.

“Preferia ter contado pessoalmente, mas com tudo o que estava a acontecer à minha volta ia demorar até conseguir arranjar tempo para falar contigo calmamente e eu não queria que continuasses a ganhar mais... Raiva de mim, então entreguei a carta à Anya.”

“Que é tua irmã...” Diz a Clarke, o seu ar mais simpático.

“Sim.” Sorri a Lexa. “Achas que podemos ser... Amigas?” A palavra não cai bem na boca da morena.

“Sim, amigas.” A Clarke sorri, mas também odeia o sabor daquela palavra na sua boca.

“Woods!”

A Lexa ouve o seu nome e repara num carro que está a passar naquele exato momento. A sua reação é rápida, empurrando a Clarke para o chão milésimos de segundos antes de ser baleada. O carro arranca e a Lexa cai no chão a sangrar. Os minutos que se seguiram pareceram uma eternidade para a Clarke.

“Lexa!” A rapariga pega na cabeça da agente e pousa-a no seu colo. “Ajudem-me! Lexa, fica comigo por favor. Lexa!!! Alguém chame uma ambulância por favor!!!”

O porteiro vai a correr ter com as duas, encontrando uma rapariga ajoelhada a chorar perante o corpo ensanguentado de outra.

“Lexa...” O seu nome sai em soluços. “Fica comigo...”


	17. Saudade

A Clarke chora enquanto se despede da Lexa pela última vez, beijando os seus lábios agora frios e sem vida. Uma história que podia ter terminado de outro jeito se ela não tivesse sido tão orgulhosa e a tivesse perdoado antes. Mas agora é tarde demais e a Clarke não sabe o que fazer da sua vida sem a morena ao seu lado. Ela não a consegue largar. Não a quer deixar ir. Ela precisa desta mulher para sempre.

“Lexa!” 

A Clarke acorda a suar. Este pesadelo persegue-a há já uma semana desde o que aconteceu no portão da escola, desde que a Lexa foi baleada. Quando o porteiro as encontrou, ligou imediatamente para o hospital. Depressa alunos e professores se juntaram à volta delas depois de terem ouvido o tiro e a Anya ajoelhou-se perante a irmã ordenando-lhe que não adormecesse. A agente estava a perder muito sangue, mas teve sorte da bala lhe ter atingido o ombro e não o coração. E quando a Clarke percebeu na sorte que a morena teve porque a bala não lhe atingiu aquele órgão vital, lembrou-se do pesadelo que costumava ter, em que a Lexa morria com uma bala no coração. É por isso que agora, com este pesadelo da morte da Heda, tem ataques de pânico. Ela não quer que isso aconteça. Não pode acontecer!

A Clarke veste-se com a rapidez com que se tem vestindo há já uma semana e sai de casa para poder ir ao hospital antes das aulas começarem. Desde que a Lexa foi internada que ela vai lá todas as manhãs e todos os finais de dia.

A Lexa dorme profundamente e a Clarke não evita, como sempre, acordá-la com um carinho no rosto, que a Lexa retribui com um sorriso sincero mesmo antes de abrir os olhos para ver a Princesa à sua frente.

“Bom dia...” Diz a Clarke, a sua voz meiga.

“Bom dia Clarke... Não tens que vir todos os dias visitar-me.” Responde a agente ao acordar, a sua voz cansada.

“Claro que preciso! Somos... Amigas...” A Clarke tenta evitar o sabor azedo daquela palavra, mas em vão.

A enfermeira entra no quarto com o pequeno-almoço para a agente e a Clarke prontifica-se a ajudar com o curativo e a dar de comer à Lexa, que ainda não pode fazer esforços.

“Se quiseres ajudo-te a tomar banho logo...” Sugere a Clarke.

“Eu... Prefiro que continuem a ser as enfermeiras a tratar disso...” Diz a Lexa, corando um pouco.

A Clarke tem insistido diariamente para ser ela a tratar da higiene da Lexa, não porque a quer ver nua mas porque quer sentir-se útil para a morena. Ok, também porque quer muito ver o corpo da Heda e poder relembrar vergonhosamente essas imagens à noite, sozinha na cama, imaginando o que faria se não fosse apenas amiga da morena.

Novamente sozinhas no quarto, a Clarke despede-se da agente.

“Bom, tenho que voltar para as aulas.” Diz ela, pegando na mochila e dirigindo-se para a porta.

“Clarke...” A Heda chama-a. “Sinto que nunca me cheguei a apresentar realmente...”

A Clarke olha-a em silêncio, entendendo o que ela quer dizer. A Lexa apresentou-se a ela como uma aluna e nunca como a agente que é e agora sente necessidade em fazê-lo, em começar do zero. Ela estica a mão para a Clarke.

“Olá... Sou a Lexa, tenho 24 anos e trabalho na polícia de TonDC.”

A Clarke nunca perdeu muito tempo a pensar na verdadeira idade da Heda, mas calculou, depois de ter descoberto a verdade, que fosse alguns anos mais velha.

“E a minha mãe nunca foi stripper...” Acrescenta ela. “Eu tive que aprender algumas coisas para um disfarce.”

A Clarke solta uma gargalhada.

“Tu disfarçada de stripper?” A Clarke faz um apontamento mental para relembrar estas palavras logo à noite, antes de adormecer a pensar na Heda. Ela pega na mão da morena. “Olá Lexa, eu sou a Clarke, tenho quase 19 anos e estou quase a entrar para a universidade.”

Agora é a vez da Lexa soltar uma gargalhada.

“Tenho a certeza de que faço 25 anos antes de fazeres 19, Clarke.”

“O que importa é que um dia vou ter 19 e vou entrar para a universidade!” A Princesa sente uma enorme necessidade em reforçar a ideia para tentar parecer mais adulta aos olhos da agente. O que ela não sabe é que não precisa de se esforçar muito. A Lexa sempre a viu como uma pessoa madura.

A Clarke vai para as aulas, mas mal entra na sala não vê a hora de voltar a sair para ir de novo visitar a... Amiga ao hospital.

“Logo à noite vamos todos ao cinema?” Pergunta o Jasper quando os amigos se juntam na hora de almoço.

“Não posso.” Diz a Clarke.

“Agora nunca podes fazer nada...” Reclama o Monty.

“A Clarke tem que ir visitar a sua agente favorita ao hospital...” Explica a Octavia.

A Raven ri-se.

“Já lhe conseguiste dar banho?” Pergunta-lhe a latina.

“Porque é que só fazes perguntas parvas?” A Clarke cora. “Aquele é o trabalho das enfermeiras!”

“Ora Princesa, pensei que tu quisesses ser a enfermeira dela...” Responde a Raven.

“Uma enfermeira e uma polícia? Até eu já estou a gostar da ideia!” Diz o Jasper e a Clarke leva as mãos à cabeça.

O ano já vai longo e os exames finais estão quase à porta. A Clarke sabe que tem que começar a dedicar-se aos estudos se quer realmente manter a média dela, mas os últimos acontecimentos têm-na impedido de se concentrar no que quer que seja.

No final do dia, tal como prometeu a si mesma, a Princesa foi visitar a Lexa ao hospital, sabendo que a esta hora muito provavelmente apanhará a Anya e a Costia por lá. As duas mulheres têm sido visitas assíduas quando o sol se põe, afinal a Anya é a irmã da Lexa e a Costia é a colega de trabalho. Além disso, já deu para perceber que ambas estão juntas. A Princesa acha-as um casal bastante original, com a Anya sempre casmurra e a Costia sempre querida, mas a verdade é que o que ela sente mesmo por elas é inveja, porque elas são felizes quando ela não o pode ser.

“Griffin! Estávamos mesmo a falar de ti!” Diz-lhe a Anya quando a Princesa entra no quarto do hospital.

“Anya, não...” Diz a Lexa, entre dentes.

A Clarke percebe a tensão entre as duas irmãs.

“O que se passa?”

“Estava aqui a perguntar à Lexa quando é que vocês oficializam a vossa relação!”

“Nós não...” A Clarke começa a responder mas decide que ela mesma prefere ouvir a resposta da Lexa.

“Somos só amigas, Anya...” Responde a Lexa quando percebe que a Princesa não ia responder.

“Claro que sim! E eu e a Costia somos primas, queres ver?” Continua a Anya.

A Costia não diz nada, apenas sorri enquanto assiste ao espetáculo.

“Não olhes para mim assim Lexa.” Diz a Anya. “Estou só a tentar ajudar! Bom, eu e a minha namorada perfeita vamos jantar fora. Até amanhã!”

Quando as duas mulheres deixam o quarto, o silêncio entre a Princesa e a Heda começa a tornar-se desconfortável.

“Não ligues à Anya. Ela às vezes exagera...” Explica a Lexa, quebrando finalmente esse silêncio.

A Clarke acena, tentando entender pelas reações da Lexa se o que a Anya estava a tentar dizer é verdade. Será que a morena ainda a quer?

A enfermeira traz o jantar e a adolescente depressa se prontifica a ajudar, voltando a ficar novamente sozinha com a agente no quarto. A Clarke pega numa colher e começa a dar-lhe de comer.

“Sabes que eu ainda consigo mexer uma mão, certo?” Diz a Lexa.

“O médico disse para não fazeres esforço nenhum se quiseres recuperar mais rápido e eu preciso de ti a 100% para daqui a um mês.” A Clarke aproveita a oportunidade para testar a Lexa.

“O que é que vai acontecer daqui a um mês?”

“É o baile de finalistas.” Diz a Clarke, olhando seriamente para a agente. “E gostava que fosses o meu par...”

“Clarke eu não... Isto é...” A Lexa foge ao olhar da rapariga, tentando pensar num argumento para não ir.

“Como amiga, Lexa.”

A Heda encontra então os olhos da Princesa.

“O problema é que eu...” A Lexa quer dizer o que sente mas tem tanto medo que a rapariga a rejeite. Ela prefere ter a Clarke na sua vida deste jeito do que não a ter. Ela então suspira e acena. “Está bem.”

A Clarke sorri e a Lexa perde-se naquele sorriso.

“Mas com uma condição!” Continua a morena.

“O que a comandante quiser!” Diz a Clarke e o nome que chama à Lexa faz a morena arrepiar-se de desejo.

“Não quero mais visitas até teres terminado a época de exames. Quero que te concentres nisso. Este é um momento importante, Clarke. Nada de distrações.” A Lexa quer continuar com as visitas assíduas da Princesa, mas não quer de forma alguma prejudicar o seu futuro.

A Clarke acena.

“Muito bem. Assim sendo, esta será a minha última visita e agora só te vejo daqui a um mês.” O discurso da Clarke é decidido e, embora ela o diga com um sorriso, a ideia de ficar longe da Lexa por tanto tempo mete-lhe confusão. E então, só porque vale a pena arriscar e dar um tiro no escuro, ela respira funda e reza para que as suas próximas palavras tenham algum efeito na Lexa. “Espero que a Heda não morra de saudades da sua Princesa.”

E a Lexa sorri ao ouvi-las. 

A Clarke percebe então que o que elas viveram ainda não acabou e é nesse exato momento que decide que vai reconquistar a Heda. 


	18. Finalistas

A época de exames terminou e os Sky People festejam finalmente o ultimo exame, esperando que as notas correspondam às suas espectativas. A Clarke manteve-se fiel à promessa que fez à Lexa de não a ir visitar mais e de só a ver no dia do baile de finalistas e a Lexa respeitará o combinado em ser o seu par no baile. As duas raparigas têm falado através de breves telefonemas, com a Lexa sempre a querer desligar para não perturbar a concentração da adolescente, embora esta insistisse que não faria diferença. Não é mentira nenhuma. A sua concentração nunca esteve a 100% porque a cabeça dela está noutro sítio ou, melhor, com outra pessoa: a Heda.

“Ok pessoal, terminamos os exames e isto merece uma festa!” Diz a Octavia, empolgada.

“Bora lá Blake!” Apoia a Raven. “Sugestões?”

“Acabei de decidir que a minha bebida especial entra no plano!” Diz o Jasper.

“Nossa! A nossa bebida especial...” Corrige o Monty.

“Bom, bebemos essa poção mágica e depois vamos para onde o vento nos levar!” Diz a Clarke.

“A Princesa manda!” Diz a Raven.

O grupo juntou-se na mesma noite no apartamento da Raven para conversarem, beberem, assistirem a alguns filmes e fazerem alguns jogos parvos até que decidiram que seria a altura ideal para irem para algum bar.

“Relembrem-me porque é que decidimos sempre sair de casa quando já não sentimos as pernas...” Pergunta a Octavia, arrastando as palavras.

“Porque assim sabes que nos vamos divertir de certeza!” Conclui a Raven.

“The Ark? Pelos velhos tempos?” Sugere a Clarke.

O The Ark é um bar onde todos os ex-alunos e os alunos atuais da Escola de Sky costumam parar e assim continuará a ser até para este grupo de adolescentes que sabem que, para onde quer que o futuro os leve, sempre que regressarem às origens, vão reencontrar-se naquele mítico bar.

Como esperado, o The Ark está à pinha, mas essa é a verdadeira piada daquele lugar que tem tanto de acolhedor como de falta de beleza.

“Ofereço a primeira rodada!” Diz o Jasper.

“Boa! Vodka limão para mim!” Pede a Raven.

“Estava a falar da minha poção magica... Não pago bebidas a ninguém...”

“Nossa... Nossa poção mágica...” Volta a relembrar o Monty.

“Por favor rapazes, estamos a beber isso há horas e se volto a provar essa poção, juro que vou vomitar!” Intervém a Octavia. “Que se lixe... Eu pago a primeira rodada!”

“Aos finalistas!” Brindam eles, com alegria, depois de terem sido servidos.

A noite já vai longa e a visão dos jovens está um pouco turva, mas a Clarke consegue distinguir a silhueta da mulher que a deixou louca o ano inteiro num dos cantos do bar. Reconheceu também o casal que a acompanha: a Anya e a Costia.

“Querem dançar?” Pergunta a Clarke para o grupo.

“Princesa, acabamos de nos sentar. Caso não tenhas percebido, passamos as últimas horas a dançar!” Diz a Raven.

“Sim, mas eu quero dançar mais! Por favor...” Ela pega na mão da amiga e chama a Octavia para se juntar ao grupo.

Quando as três amigas chegam ao mais parecido com uma pista de dança que o The Ark tem, a Raven começa a dançar.

“Não, aqui não.” Diz a Clarke, dirigindo-se para o outro lado do bar, fazendo sinal para as amigas a seguirem.

“Ok, já percebi tudo.” Diz a Raven, ao ver a Lexa mais à frente. “Vá O, vamos ajudar a nossa Princesa a jogar charme para a sua agente preferida.”

“O quê?” Pergunta a Clarke. “Não é nada disso... Eu é que gosto mais deste lado...” A rapariga começa a corar.

“Claro que sim, Princesa!”

As amigas começam a dançar e a Raven e a Octavia não param de mandar piadas entre si sobre o esforço da Clarke em tentar chamar a atenção da Lexa, mas a morena parece ainda não se ter apercebido da existência delas.

“Ok, já chega! Vou ter que te dar uma mãozinha.” Diz a Octavia, farta de esperar por alguma reação da Heda.

“Onde é que vais?” Pergunta-lhe a Raven, que não obtém resposta.

A irmã Blake dirige-se à mesa da morena.

“Lexa! Professora Anya, Costia, por aqui?” Ela faz-se de surpreendida.

“Já não bastava ter de vos aturar na escola, agora também vos vejo à noite?” Pergunta a Anya com o seu cinismo habitual.

“Se quer fugir de nós, este devia ser o último lugar da lista para onde devia vir!” Responde a Octavia com um sorriso. “Estou ali com o meu grupo!” Diz ela apontando para a Clarke, fazendo com que a Lexa finalmente olhe em sua direção. “Apareçam logo à nossa mesa para brindarmos! Somos finalistas!” Diz a rapariga, aos saltos.

“Claro! Brindar ao facto de que nunca mais vos vou ver parece ser perfeito!” Continua a Anya.

“Sim, nós já vamos ter convosco...” Diz finalmente a Lexa, não tirando os olhos da Clarke desde que a Octavia apontou para ela, que dança distraída com a latina.

A irmã Blake volta aproximar-se das amigas.

“Onde é que foste?” Pergunta-lhe a Princesa.

“Dizer à Lexa que estás a dançar para ela e que era bom que ela reparasse finalmente em ti!”

“O quê?” Ela olha em pânico para trás para ver a morena com o olhar fixo nela e depois vira logo a cara. “Espero mesmo que não tenhas dito isso, Octavia, ou a nossa amizade acaba aqui!”

“Relaxa Princesa... Achas que te faria uma coisa dessas? Só as fui convidar para virem beber connosco.”

“Boa jogada Blake!” A Raven congratula-a. “Clarke, tu convidaste-a para ser o teu par no baile. Perdeste a coragem de a enfrentar?”

“Não sei... Sinto-me tímida...” Explica a Princesa.

“E, no entanto, quiseste vir para aqui dançar para ela.” Sublinha a Octavia. “Tu no fundo sabes o que queres e estás disposta a arriscar e sabes que mais? O que é que te impede? É a tua vida, o teu futuro e estás quase a entrar para a Universidade!”

“A Octavia disse tudo agora!” Diz a latina.

A Clarke sorri. As amigas têm razão. É a vida dela e se ela está segura de que quer que a morena faça parte dela, tem que arriscar tudo o que tem e o que não tem para tornar isso possível!

A adolescente vira-se de novo para poder apanhar novamente a Lexa no seu campo de visão. Ela sorri quando percebe que a morena continua com o seu olhar fixo nela e decide optar por movimentos mais ousados, decidindo-se pela sua cintura como a protagonista para o momento. A Clarke dança ao ritmo da música, a sua anca balançando sensualmente, sem nunca tirar os olhos da morena e sorrindo com o canto da boca. Ela quer que a Lexa perceba que está a dançar só para ela e, sinceramente, começa a perceber que a súbita coragem proveio mais da bebida do que propriamente das palavras da amiga, embora ela tenha acertado em tudo o que disse.

Um rapaz aproxima-se da Clarke e começa a dançar com ela, mas ela afasta-o e diz-lhe que não com a cabeça, voltando a encontrar os olhos da Lexa. O rapaz volta a insistir, desta vez segurando na cinta da rapariga e a Clarke está pronta para ripostar quando alguém aparece por trás dele, lhe agarra pelos ombros e o afasta, deitando-lhe um ar feroz que o faz desistir de qualquer ideia que tivesse em mente. A Lexa volta a olhar para a Clarke e para as amigas, desta vez com um ar doce e simpático e a Clarke não consegue esconder o sorriso por ter sido a Lexa a intervir.

“O que me dizem de fazermos o tal brinde agora?” Foi a única coisa que a Lexa se lembrou de dizer para justificar aquela aproximação tão rápida quando percebeu que alguém se estava a meter com a Clarke. A sua Clarke.

As seis juntaram-se ao resto do grupo de adolescentes para brindarem e, pelo menos esta noite, a frieza das palavras da Anya eram recebidas com sorrisos carinhosos por parte dos ex-alunos.

“Anya, eu vou sentir a tua falta!” Diz a Raven colocando uma mão sobre o ombro da mulher.

“Cuidado Reyes, ainda posso alterar a nota que te dei e fazer-te ficar mais um ano na escola!”

A estas palavras a latina imediatamente atrapalha-se e o grupo solta uma gargalhada.

A Clarke aproxima-se da Lexa.

“Sempre a proteger as pessoas!” Diz ela, com um sorriso.

A Lexa olha desconfiada para a adolescente.

“Foste a correr proteger-me do outro imbecil...” Relembra a Clarke, com um sorriso e a Lexa percebe que esforçar-se para tentar justificar aquela ação é inútil.

“É o meu dever.” Responde ela, com outro sorriso.

“Protegeres as pessoas? Ou protegeres-me a mim?” A Clarke tenta provocar a Lexa.

“Toda a gente.” A Lexa bebe o resto da sua bebida de uma só vez e a Clarke apercebe-se do nervosismo da morena, decidindo que esta é uma excelente altura para a continuar a provocar, então pousa a sua mão em cima da mão da Lexa, acariciando-a com o polegar.

“Obrigada, agente Woods...” O tom da Clarke é ousado e a rapariga pode ver a cor verde dos olhos da Lexa começar a desaparecer enquanto as suas pupilas pretas apoderam-se do seu olhar, assegurando à Princesa de que a Heda claramente gostou que a chamasse assim.

A Lexa sai da espécie de transe em que entrou e afasta a sua mão da da Clarke.

“De nada, Clarke...” A forma como a morena diz o seu nome sempre a arrepiou mas hoje, talvez pelo álcool que já ingeriu, a adolescente sente o arrepio a triplicar.

“Vens comigo ao baile, não vens? Tu prometeste!”

A Lexa acena.

“Sou uma mulher de palavra.”

“Prometes que danças comigo lá também?” Os olhos da rapariga brilham.

A Lexa pensa por breves segundos.

“Talvez.”

E a Clarke sorri espontaneamente.

Passadas três semanas, chegou finalmente o dia do baile e a Clarke não podia estar mais nervosa. Apesar de se sentir confiante naquele vestido, tinha dúvidas quanto à reação da Lexa ao vê-la, mas todas se dissipam quando a campainha toca e ela abre a porta para cumprimentar a morena que a foi buscar a casa. Imediatamente a Clarke esquece-se de respirar quando vê a Lexa de fato e gravata. A Princesa nunca a imaginou assim vestida, mas o que é certo é que os seus olhos brilham porque aquele fato não assentaria melhor noutro corpo.

“Wow... Heda...”

A Lexa cora.

“Era suposto ser eu a dizer isso primeiro...” Diz ela, ainda sem conseguir parar de viajar com o olhar pelo corpo da Clarke, que escolheu um vestido preto e decotado que para acima dos joelhos e se ajusta a cada curva do seu corpo. “Estás linda... Pareces uma... Princesa?”

As duas riem-se.

“Vamos?” Sugere a Clarke.

“Sim, mas primeiro tenho que te dizer uma coisa...”

O coração da Clarke salta. Será que a Lexa se vai finalmente declarar?

“Eu sou capaz de não ter conseguido arranjar um carro...” Continua a Lexa. “Então trouxe a minha moto.” Ela aponta para uma Harley-Davidson preta e vermelha de 1200CC.

A Clarke solta uma gargalhada ao perceber que era isso que estava a matutar na cabeça da morena.

“Original, agente Woods!”

E, mais uma vez, a forma como a Lexa reage àquele nome quando dito pela Clarke, não lhe passa indiferente.

As duas raparigas seguem para o baile, com a Clarke praticamente agarrada à cintura da Lexa durante a viajem de moto. Ambas adoram este pormenor de se mantarem coladas uma à outra, embora nenhuma das duas o admita em voz alta.

“Princesa, wow! E Lexa, que... Cavalheira!” A Raven cumprimenta ambas assim que chegam à escola para o baile.

“Tu também não estás nada mal Rae!” Diz a Clarke.

Quando o grupo finalmente se junta todo, a conversa centra-se no futuro, cada um deles demonstrando imensa vontade de sair daquela cidade e partir em busca de aventuras.

“E tu Clarke, já decidiste o que vais fazer?” Pergunta-lhe a Octavia.

“Vou seguir Medicina!” Diz ela, percebendo que a Lexa sorri com a ideia. “Sim, agente Woods?”

“Estava só a pensar.”

“Queres partilhar comigo?”

“Acabaste de ser eleita a minha médica preferida!”

A Clarke solta uma gargalhada.

“Mas eu ainda nem comecei a tirar o curso!”

“Não importa. O lugar é teu...”

A Clarke aproxima-se mais um pouco.

“E só tenho direito a esse lugar na tua vida?” O olhar da Princesa viaja para os lábios da morena.

Quando a Lexa decide finalmente responder, a Raven aparece.

“Clarke, é a nossa música! Anda!!!”

“Temos uma música?”

A Raven empurra-a para junto da pista, onde a Octavia já dança eufórica e a Lexa sorri com a imagem das três raparigas a divertirem-se. Como é óbvio, a Clarke não perdeu a oportunidade de dançar sensualmente e olhar para a Heda, dedicando-lhe cada um dos seus movimentos. A Princesa faz sinal com um dedo para a Lexa se juntar a elas mas esta só abana com a cabeça dizendo que não. A Clarke faz beicinho mas nunca perde o ritmo da música que envolve todo o seu corpo. 

Quando a música termina, ela aproxima-se do seu par.

“Prometeste-me uma dança!” Diz ela, a sorrir.

“Não foi bem isso que aconteceu... Eu disse que talvez dançasse, mas está tanta gente aqui que eu fico meia sem jeito.”

A Clarke pensa por breves segundos.

“Ok, dá-me dez minutos e depois vem ter comigo ao terraço!” Dito isto, desaparece no meio da multidão.

O terraço! O sítio secreto da Princesa, com quem ela já partilhou tantos momentos lá. A Lexa relembra o primeiro beijo das duas, que foi trocado naquele sítio mágico, e os outros que se seguiram depois desse. Relembra a altura em que quase fizeram amor ali e quando ambas partiram o coração uma da outra. Está na altura de voltar a construir memórias felizes naquele lugar!

A Lexa não sabe bem se os dez minutos já passaram. O que é certo é que ela não aguenta esperar mais e dirige-se discretamente ao terraço.

“Lexa!” A Clarke salta ao ver a silhueta da mulher. Ela já a esperava mas estava tão distraída que não se apercebeu da sua chegada. “Eu... Queria fazer-te uma surpresa mas isto foi o máximo que consegui.”

Estava tudo igual. Tudo igual à exceção dos pés da Clarke, que estavam descalços enquanto a rapariga a olhava em pé, em cima da manta e a segurar o telemóvel.

“Escolhi umas músicas para dançarmos, já que preferes não o fazer à frente de ninguém e deves-me isso.” Diz a rapariga, a sorrir.

Desta vez, a Lexa não ripostou e apenas aproximou-se.

“Ok... Vou cumprir a minha parte do combinado. Vamos a isto...” A sua voz é nervosa.

“Lexa, relaxa. Não vais assinar nenhum contrato. Sou eu...”

E é precisamente por ser a Clarke e estarem naquele mesmo terraço que a agente está tão nervosa. Mas ela respira fundo e prepara-se para mostrar à rapariga que é um pé de chumbo e estragar o encanto daquela noite, naquele sítio que sempre foi tão mágico.

A Clarke deixa a playlist a tocar, começando por algo mais ritmado e mexido.

“Relaxa...” Repete ela, enquanto começa a dançar à volta da morena.

O à-vontade da Clarke é incrível e deixa a Lexa de boca aberta. A rapariga move-se facilmente, seduzindo a morena com cada movimento enquanto as suas mãos viajam pelos seus cabelos loiros e ela olha para a Heda com uma expressão sensual. A Lexa engole em seco, fascinada com o que vê. A Princesa continua a puxar pela rapariga, incentivando-a a entrar no ritmo com ela, mas só a partir da terceira música é que a Lexa se começa a desprender e a deixar-se levar. Aquela atmosfera parece irreal. Um sonho. Um sonho que a Lexa está a adorar.

A Clarke percebe que a morena finalmente se rende à música, embora ainda um pouco tímida, e decide aproveitar o momento para se aproximar um pouco mais. Ela volta as costas para a Lexa, encostando-se ao seu peito e mexendo o rabo contra a cintura desta que, muito naturalmente, a agarra e começa a descer as suas mãos para as pernas da Clarke enquanto respira no seu pescoço. A Heda começa a ficar louca de desejo, levando também a Princesa ao êxtase. Ambas movem-se como um corpo só, leve e ritmadamente, com a Clarke a passear as suas mãos pelo cabelo da Lexa, ainda de costas voltas para ela e a Lexa agarrada à cintura da rapariga loira, sentindo cada movimento. É então que a Clarke volta-se para a morena, uma aproximação perigosa, os seus narizes praticamente a tocarem-se. A Clarke descansa os braços nos ombros da Lexa, que continua a agarrar na sua cintura com força.

“Clarke...”

“Mmm...”

A Lexa acorda lentamente para a realidade. Isto é errado. A Clarke só quer a sua amizade e ela está aqui a aproveitar-se do momento. A morena para de dançar, dando um passo para trás para, dessa forma, se afastar daquela distância tão perigosa.

“Clarke, eu... Eu não sei se consigo ser só tua amiga. Desculpa.” Dito isto, a Lexa retira-se, deixando a Clarke para trás.

Mas a Clarke não está chateada com a atitude da morena. Não. Ela sorri vendo-a afastar-se porque acabou de ganhar a noite com aquela confissão.

“Ótimo, porque eu estou farta de ser só isso para ti...” Sussurra para si mesma, a sorrir.

Agora, a Clarke tem a certeza de que a Lexa continua apaixonada por ela. Agora, a Clarke vai passar ao plano final.


	19. CLEXA

“Vou ter saudades de viver com a minha maninha...” Diz a Anya, abraçando-se à Lexa.

“Quem te viu e quem te vê!” Diz a Lexa, a sorrir. “Bom, eu sei que a Costia vai tomar muito bem conta de ti e, sinceramente, não quero ser a irmã chata que vive com as duas apaixonadas. Nada disso! Preciso do meu espaço.”

“Ora, até parece que incómodas Lexa...” Diz a Costia.

“Eu sei que não, mas assim vocês podem gritar à-vontade enquanto fazem aquelas coisas de casal que eu odeio ouvir...”

“Odeias ouvir porque não é contigo!” Diz a Anya. “Por falar nisso, agora que tens uma casa só tua, bem que podias convidar a Griffin para um jantar à luz das velas...”

A Heda suspira.

“Não sei, Anya. Eu estraguei tudo na noite do baile... Disse-lhe que não conseguia ser só amiga dela e abandonei-a lá. Ela muito provavelmente não me vai querer ver mais à frente. Ela só queria a minha amizade e eu nem nisso fui boa...”

A Anya e a Costia trocam olhares. Como é possível a Lexa ser tão cega? Toda a gente conseguia perceber o quanto as duas raparigas estavam apaixonadas uma pela outra, menos a irmã dela, que por acaso é uma polícia treinada para perceber o que não é óbvio ao olhar do comum mortal.

“Mas convido-vos a vocês para irem lá jantar no dia do meu aniversário, que já está quase a chegar!” Continua a Lexa, tentando parecer animada.

As duas mulheres voltam a abraçar a Heda para se despedirem.

“Vá lá, eu só me vou mudar para a capital, que fica a duas horas daqui!”

A Lexa decidiu mudar-se para o centro de Polis quando recebeu uma promoção, há alguns meses atrás, para continuar a carreira como detetive, tendo sido colega da Costia nos últimos tempos na esquadra de TonDC. Sabendo que a Clarke ia começar uma vida nova agora que ia para a Universidade estudar Medicina, a Lexa decidiu dar também ela um passo em frente na sua vida. Ela não sabe para que Universidade a Princesa concorreu, mas prefere assim. Pode ser que a consiga esquecer de vez já que voltou a desapontá-la e perdeu qualquer chance de a ter na sua vida. 

A viagem para Polis ia ser calma. A empresa que contratou para a ajudar com as mudanças já lá havia ido para descarregar as suas coisas e a Lexa tinha alguns dias livres para poder organizar a sua casa, então ia fazer calmamente a sua viagem para a capital na sua moto. Ela despediu-se pela terceira vez das duas mulheres e meteu-se a caminho.

“Ela não percebe nada de amor, pois não?” A Costia pergunta à Anya.

“Nop... Nada mesmo. Não vê um palmo à frente!” Respondeu-lhe a Anya.

“Que tal se lhe dermos uma ajudinha?”

“Tipo quê?”

A Costia sorri para a irmã da sua ex-colega de trabalho.

O telemóvel da Clarke toca.

“Griffin!”

“Sim, quem fala?”

“É a Anya! Não reconheces a minha voz autoritária agora, só porque já não andas lá na escola?”

“Anya?”

“A professora de Educação Física? A irmã da Lexa?”

“Sim eu sei quem é... Só não entendo porque é que me...”

“Ouve, vou ser muito breve!” Interrompe a Anya. “A Lexa gosta de ti, tu gostas da Lexa, a Lexa é uma cegueta que não percebe nada e por isso tu devias fazer alguma coisa em relação a isto!”

A Clarke solta uma gargalhada. Disso ela já sabia!

“Não te rias, Griffin! Queres ou não reconquistar a minha irmã?”

“Sim! Claro que sim!”

“Bom, ela foi recentemente promovida e agora vive em Polis.”

“Eu sei.”

“Sabes? Ela já sabia da Lexa em Polis.” Diz a Anya e a Clarke fica confusa. “Desculpa, estou a falar com a Costia. Mas como é que já sabias?”

“Porque tenho um plano para a reconquistar e já ando a tratar disso há algum tempo!”

“Boa Griffin, gosto de ver! Ela já tem um plano para reconquistar a Lexa!”

“Ok, podes parar de me repetir? É estranho...” Diz a Clarke.

“E tu podes parar de me tratar por tu? Ainda não tens confiança para isso! Ela tratou-me por tu!”

“Desculpe...” A Clarke tenta controlar outra gargalhada.

“Bom, eu não sei que plano é esse, mas vou te enviar a nova morada dela para te facilitar o trabalho!”

“Obrigada!”

“E Griffin, a Lexa faz anos daqui a exatamente duas semanas e convidou-me a mim e à Costia para jantar, mas seria excelente se aparecesses tu em vez de nós. Tu sabes...”

A Clarke sorri com a ideia. Isso seria ainda mais fantástico!

“Obrigada Anya...”

“De nada Griffin. Agora vai buscar a tua miúda! E lembra-te, trata-a bem, senão...”

Desde que a Lexa a deixou na noite do baile, há mais de dois meses atrás, que a Clarke decidiu entrar com tudo para a conquistar, mas precisava de ser paciente. Precisava de esperar para que o plano que tinha em mente funcionasse exatamente como ela havia imaginado. Precisava, antes de tudo, de saber se a Universidade de Polis a aceitava e, agora que já tinha a sua resposta e também a morada da Lexa, tudo estava pronto! Mas poder ainda incluir o aniversário da Heda ao seu plano era genial! A morena estava certa, ela ia fazer 25 anos antes da Clarke completar os seus 19 anos, mas em que é que a idade importa quando existe este amor tão forte?

O grupo da Clarke havia se mudado para cidades diferentes, cada um seguindo o seu sonho, mas a Princesa decidiu permanecer por mais duas semanas em casa da mãe, esperando ansiosamente pelo dia de aniversário da Lexa para se mudar para Polis.

Os dias passaram devagar. Cada um mais lento que o outro e à Clarke só restava tentar pensar em mais formas de surpreender a morena. Sair de dentro de um bolo gigante estava completamente fora de questão! E aparecer vestida de enfermeira sexy também... Ela ia ocasionalmente às compras com a Octavia que continuou na cidade porque, apesar de ter festejado com o grupo como se fosse uma das finalistas, ainda tinha mais um ano pela frente na Escola de Sky. Pelo menos com a irmã Blake o tempo passava mais depressa!

Quando o dia chegou e a Anya lhe disse a que horas é que a Lexa esperava a irmã e a cunhada para jantarem em sua casa, a Clarke pôs-se a caminho, optando por vestir umas calças de ganga e um t-shirt decotado. Algo casual mas, a seu ver, também sexy. A viagem de comboio pareceu demorar tanto quanto as últimas duas semanas.

O seu telemóvel vibra e ela lê o nome da Raven no ecrã.

“Princesa! Diz-me que já estás a caminho para a realização do super plano do amor!”

“Que plano?” Ela ouve o Bellamy a perguntar.

“Depois conto-te fofo.”

A Clarke solta uma gargalhada.

“Sim, mas estou um pouco nervosa...”

“Não fiques, Princesa! Ela vai adorar! Boa sorte!”

“Obrigada Raven... Vou precisar!”

No fundo, e apesar de tentar não pensar muito nisso, a Clarke não excluía a hipótese da Lexa lhe fechar a porta na cara.

A rapariga chega finalmente a Polis, a sua nova cidade, e apanha um táxi que a leva à morada que a Anya lhe deu. Ela toca numa campainha à sorte, qualquer uma menos a da Lexa, para que lhe abram a porta do prédio. Depois de entrar, e antes de desistir da ideia, ela apanha o elevador e bate à porta da morena.

“Anya, chegaste cedo!” 

A Lexa abre a porta com um sorriso que rapidamente se apaga. O que é que a Clarke está a fazer à sua porta com uma mala enorme?

“Clarke?”

“Parabéns Lexa...” A Clarke estica-lhe uma carta e a morena pega nela para a ler. 

Enquanto ela a lê atentamente com a sua expressão ainda confusa, a Clarke percorre o olhar pelo corpo da morena, que veste umas calças pretas vincadas e uma blusa, o mesmo estilo com que a viu da última vez na Escola de Sky antes de ter ido fardada prender o Finn. O mesmo estilo que a havia deixado louca.

“Universidade de Polis? Entraste na Universidade de Polis?” A Lexa sorri e, embora não entenda o que se está a passar, adora a ideia de ter a Clarke tão perto.

A Clarke acena.

“É possível que eu tenha concorrido para aqui depois de ter sabido da tua promoção...” Diz ela a corar um pouco. “E estava a pensar mudar-me para a tua casa...”

A Lexa fica atónita com o que acaba de ouvir.

“Clarke, eu não sei se é boa ideia porque... Não sei se consigo ser só tua amiga... Quer dizer, sei. E não consigo. Seria muito complicado se...”

Mas a Clarke não a deixa terminar e interrompe-a com um beijo. Um beijo que apanha a Lexa de surpresa mas que depressa se deixa envolver. Um beijo longo e apaixonado.

A Clarke afasta os seus lábios dos da morena, continuando com as suas mãos à volta do pescoço da Lexa.

“Eu sei e, para que conste, eu também não consigo ser só tua amiga. Nunca consegui!”

A Lexa sorri com as palavras da rapariga.

“Sou a tua Princesa, agente Woods! Ou devo agora chamar-te detetive Woods?”

“O que tu quiseres!” 

A Lexa volta a encontrar os lábios da Clarke e as duas envolvem-se num beijo apaixonado, parando algum tempo depois para respirar.

“Já te disse que adoro ver-te assim vestida, detetive?”

A Lexa sorri ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

“Mas sabes do que é que eu ia gostar mais?” Continua a Clarke, desta vez trincando o seu lábio.

A Lexa diz que não com a cabeça, incapaz de fugir ao jeito sensual com que a Clarke a olha.

“De te despir...”

E estas foram as palavras mágicas para a Lexa fechar a porta atrás da Clarke e a encostar contra ela, beijando-a loucamente. As mãos da Clarke começaram a desabotoar apressadamente a blusa da Lexa enquanto a morena procura com as suas sentir a anca da Clarke por baixo do seu t-shirt. Todos as fantasias, todas as noites a gemer o nome uma da outra, iam finalmente tornar-se realidade! A Lexa pega na Clarke ao colo e pousa-a no balcão da cozinha, enquanto a ajuda a terminar de desabotoar a sua própria blusa e depois arranca o t-shirt da rapariga. As duas respiram ofegantemente sempre que quebram os seus beijos apaixonados, aproveitando cada segundo para se despirem rapidamente.

“Clarke...”

“Mmm...”

“Eu amo-te...”

“E eu amo-te a ti!”

Dizem elas entre beijos.

Quando finalmente estão já em roupa interior, afastam-se e ambas percorrem com o olhar o corpo uma da outra, memorizando cada milímetro.

“Lexa?”

“Sim?”

“Quero fazer amor contigo no nosso quarto...”

E com estas palavras a Lexa sorri mais uma vez e volta a pegar na Clarke ao colo para a deitar na cama que agora é delas, com a certeza de que hoje começa uma nova vida. Uma vida ao lado da sua Princesa.

***FIM***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como devem ter percebido, esta história foi muito diferente da primeira, tanto no argumento quanto na forma de escrita, onde optei por narrar na terceira pessoa. Também já devem ter percebido que nesta preferi não descrever os momentos íntimos... Desta vez, deixo à vossa imaginação! ;)
> 
> Obrigada por terem continuado nesta jornada comigo!
> 
> Até breve***


End file.
